Misty in Neverland
by Butterbeer8
Summary: Misty desperately wants to take a much-needed break from her responsibilities as a gym leader. When her friend, Ash appears at her bedroom window one night, he whisks her away to the island of Neverland, bringing her along for the kind of adventure she has been waiting for. Pokéshipping.
1. Whisked Away

**A/N:** A Pokemon AU featuring the universe of Peter Pan with a dash of Pokeshipping. More familiar faces will appear in the story further on, taking on some of the memorable roles in Peter Pan.

Reviews and any suggestions are always appreciated!

I do not own Pokemon or Peter Pan.

* * *

**Misty in Neverland**

_Chapter One_

_Whisked Away_

Sleep had never felt so welcoming to Misty, until now. She had just finished her hot bath that night and after slipping on her blue pajamas, she made no hesitation plopping herself onto her bed.

It was finally over, Misty thought to herself, happily. After spending weeks helping her older sisters run a production of another show at the Cerulean Gym, the strain she carried for the past few weeks was going to bid farewell tonight.

The production was of _Peter Pan_, and it came with a long to-do list, and if Misty's sisters wanted to have a successful production, they really had to hustle. Originally, Misty was not attached to help out, mainly because she already planned to close the gym for a week for a little personal break from challengers.

Misty had devoted so much time into being a gym leader, carrying for the Pokemon, cleaning the tanks, checking if the gym needed any maintenance, and of course accepting gym challenges. She had finally gotten the hang of the daily trials of being a gym leader, ultimately feeling comfortable in the routine. And deep down, Misty cherished her job. But, Misty couldn't deny the exhaustion was gradually overwhelming her. She needed a break, an escape.

However, Misty's sisters sought this as an opportunity to put up a production of _Peter Pan_, much to Misty's chagrin. She knew all too well that her sisters would try to wrangle her into helping out, as well as persuading other people into helping. Misty sent Tracey an email, giving him a heads-up, considering he somehow always caved into helping out. But, as usual Daisy had her way, and Tracey was at the gym more often, assisting with the more technical aspects of the show, such as lighting and sound.

"Please, Misty," Violet had begged her younger sister. "We can't do this without your help."

Nodding in agreement, Lily chimed, "You're the best choice for Wendy."

Misty rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You guys always want me to star in your dumb shows." She was beyond frustrated. The gym leader wouldn't have minded so much as long as she was able to fulfill her desire to spend time away from the gym. But, they all just had to include Misty in the equation, whether she liked it or not. Thus, Misty's plans of venturing off elsewhere for the week were severed.

Misty just wasn't into starring in her sisters' shows as the leading lady. It wasn't something that Misty was interested in, especially as a gym leader. She didn't want to be known as the gym leader who also acted in plays in her spare time.

Daisy, the eldest, stepped ahead of the Violet and Lily and very kindly asked Misty, "Misty, please? There's no doing this without you." Daisy was the one who seemed to have a better influence on her youngest sister. Misty felt closer to her the most, and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty whenever all three of her sisters pleaded for her help.

"Okay then…" Misty sighed, seeing no way out of it. And with her less than enthusiastic answer, the three sensational sisters cheered in giddy.

Fast forward several weeks of rehearsal, auditioning other actors, renovations and four nights of performing later, it was all ending; at long last. Night number four had just ended and about time too.

Misty couldn't contain her tired excitement when the curtains closed for the final time. Her stamina had been drained way quicker during this whole process than when battling trainers.

She had to admit though, the show was a major success and it was fun to relive the story of Peter Pan. Well, at least in the beginning. Now, Misty was more than ready to forget about the whole universe and distance herself from anything reminding her of Peter Pan.

Now, resting on her bed, gathering the covers close to her chin, Misty's heavy eyes shut, her mind drifting into a slumber. But, not long after falling asleep however, Misty sprang up, awake and her heart racing. She had heard a loud thud just a second ago, and her eyes scanned the dark room, struggling to find anything.

Misty reached over to her nightstand, flicking the lamp on. Once the room was illuminated, Misty was surprised to what she discovered by her bedroom window.

It was a boy on the floor, rubbing the top of his head as if he had bumped it in the darkness. Misty recognized the boy instantly, pulling the covers off her body and running over to the boy who had a tendency to be very clumsy and reckless.

"Ash!" Misty cried, kneeling down.

Ash looked up at his friend, beaming a sheepish grin. "Hi-ya Misty!" There was something very different about Ash. He was clad in a green outfit. He had on a green, short sleeve shirt, which had a weirdly cut collar. Along with the green shirt was a pair of green shorts and brown pointed…slippers? Ash's Pokebelt was exposed and he also had on black, fingerless gloves, which were both part of his usual attire, but there was one thing missing.

"Ow…" Ash continued to groan, rubbing his head. However, he stopped, realizing that he was missing something. "Where's my hat?" He turned his head to his side, finding the green pointed hat with a red feather on it, resting on the floor. "There it is," he said, picking up the hat and placing it back on his head haphazardly.

Misty blinked in confusion, not expecting that kind of headwear Ash would be sporting these days. "What're you doing here?" Misty implored, very curious as to why her friend would crash through her bedroom window at night when he should be in Kalos, especially dressed in some weird green attire.

"Came to see you," Ash answered, still adjusting his hat.

Misty felt chills when Ash said that. She felt her face warming up a little. It had been a while since she has seen or heard from him, because Ash was terrible at keeping in touch. Misty always tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, though. Ash was likely busy all the time and on the go, much like her with her duties at the gym. Although Ash's mind tended to be more scatterbrained especially when the thought of a new badge was tempting him.

"But why at a time like this?" Misty queried, casually. "It's good to see you, but it is late. And aren't you supposed to be in Kalos?"

Ash turned to her with a nonplussed look on his face. "Kalos? No, I've been in—" Ash paused when he heard footsteps outside of Misty's bedroom door.

Letting a moment pass, the footsteps (likely belonging to one of Misty's sisters) dissipated, causing Ash to let out a sigh of relief.

"Ash," Misty began baffled. Why was he worried about her sisters hearing him? They all adored Ash, and wouldn't mind seeing him too. "What was that about?"

"Sorry, Mist," Ash replied, sweatdropping. "It's just a bit of a secret."

"What is?" asked Misty, raising a brow in intrigue.

Ash crouched back down where Misty remained kneeling. He got a little closer to her ear and murmured excitedly, "You'll see." He flashed her a cheeky grin, which Misty, admittedly liked but also made her nervous. Ash Ketchum, keeping a secret and looking very impish, didn't seem like anything safe would come out of this.

"Ash…" Misty huffed quietly. Ash only responded with a wider smirk.

He helped Misty back on her feet, and held her hand, pulling her along to the window behind him. Misty, however, tugged back in defiance.

"What exactly are you up to Ash Ketchum?" she demanded as Ash continued to gently pull her.

"C'mon Misty," Ash playfully groaned. "We're going to have fun, trust me!" Stepping closer to the window and opening it fully, Ash poked his head out, calling, "Pikachu!"

"Pikapi!" Misty heard and then instantly she found Pikachu leap into the window and onto Ash's shoulder. Pikachu perked up when he caught sight of Misty. "Cha!" it said admirably.

"Pikachu?" Misty said now even more confused. Sure it was normal for Ash to have Pikachu with him no matter where he went, but it looked as if Pikachu was also in on whatever Ash was planning to do.

Placing one foot on the windowsill, Ash took a deep breath, greeting the soothing night air. He turned to Misty once more, still smiling and asked, "You ready, Misty?"

"Ready for what—?" Misty began to say, but then Ash gave her another gentle tug and they both were jumping from the window.

Misty's heart was racing faster than it ever had been in her life. All she had to cling onto was Ash's arm, which she squeezed with all her strength. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see what lied below her come closer.

But Misty never felt herself crash onto anything. She felt a little motionless, not understanding what was happening at that very moment. Realizing she had not plummeted to the ground yet, Misty found the courage to open her eyes and was aghast at what she found.

She was floating! She and Ash were floating gracefully in place, right outside her open window. Misty was still holding on tightly to Ash, who had a hand held over his eyes, blocking them from the bright moonlight. He was scanning the area.

Misty peered down, below her feet and saw them dangling but felt none of her weight pulling her, gravity being non-existent. She felt her worries melt away as she looked around in awe.

Ash went on scanning the area around and below them. There was nothing and no one in sight. All that surrounded them were the lights from neighboring homes, buildings, streetlamps and the stars. "Looks like there is no one in sight," Ash deduced, still peering beneath them.

Misty turned to face Ash once she was out of her awe-struck daze. She waited for him to say something else, but when he persisted checking around them, Misty asked, "How are we floating?"

Ash faced his friend, letting out a small chuckle. "We're not floating. We're flying!"

Misty rolled her eyes away from Ash's face. "Well, why are we flying? Where do you plan on taking us?" Then suddenly, Misty's heart gave a lurch, her mind thinking up several scenarios that only Ash would come up with, and knowing that something dangerous was on the horizon. "What're you up to?" She leered at him suspiciously, her excitement replaced with hesitation.

"We're going to fly somewhere," Ash said plainly, paying no mind to Misty's doubts. "You should be a little familiar with this place by now," he finished, winking and flashing thumbs up.

"Is it somewhere I've been before?" Misty asked, wondering where he would take her. She had no clue, and considering they were flying in midair at the moment, she couldn't even think of a single place.

Ash shook his head at Misty's curiosity. His smirk screamed mischievousness, which only irritated Misty, but humored Ash.

"Where are we going?" Misty said again, but a bit of distress lingering in her voice. "C'mon, tell me!" A mix of excitement, curiosity and anxiety churned in her stomach; the floating and heights making her feel a tad nauseous.

"Sorry, Misty," Ash said. "Just trust me, for once alright?" The mischief on his face was wiped away with a look of reassurance. I do but I don't, Misty thought to herself. But in the end Misty sighed, trying to give her friend the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay…" Misty gave up. "I'll follow your lead."

Ash's smile widened ear to ear and Pikachu gave a perky "Pika!". And in an instant, Ash flew forward, holding Misty's hand, leading her to wherever he was planning on taking her. Misty had a feeling that this was his way of helping her find that escape that she had been craving for a while.

* * *

Misty was not a natural flyer and Ash could tell. She flailed, afraid of falling if her hand let go of Ash's. When Ash got too eager and impatient he would speed up, ultimately letting go of Misty's hand in the process.

Misty began to panic a little, flapping her arms, manically like a newly evolved Archeops. But, she still remained in the air. However, she was very slow and when Ash noticed that his friend was lagging behind, he shared an awkward look with Pikachu.

"Pika…chu…" Pikachu said, sweatdropping.

Ash just chortled and flew back to Misty, taking a hold of Misty's hand and winking at her once she noticed her friend's return to help her.

Misty returned Ash's gratitude with a nervous smile, as she felt her face blushing like that of the setting sun hours earlier. She slowly felt herself becoming more confident in flying, but wasn't about to let go and test whether or not she was right. With the help of her friend, Misty was gliding along the sky with the grace of a Pidgeot.

Misty peeked over her shoulder, seeing the Dewgong model atop the Cerulean Gym shrink to the size of a normal Dewgong. The other buildings around the gym were dropping out of sight.

Soaring through the cool night skies, Misty felt very light and tranquil. She was encapsulated with the bird's eye view she had of Cerulean City along with the pretty scene of the blue yonder engulfing her. The dark blue sky stretched far like a giant, sparkly blanket. The sight was truly breathtaking, especially when she realized she was flying near the stars and beneath the full moon with a very close friend of hers.

"Hey Ash?" Misty broke the long silence between them.

"Hm?" Ash said, facing her.

"I know you want to show me something," Misty paused not sure what she was hoping to hear when she asked, "What are we doing? Why did you feel like you had to show me something?"

Ash's face remained calm and innocent. "Because I want to take you on an adventure, Misty."

He wanted to take Misty on an adventure. She smiled a little, but still felt unsure. "What'd you mean by that?"

"Misty," Ash moaned. "It's been a while since we had a little adventure hasn't it?" Misty nodded, assuming he meant since the last time they wandered around together was in Kanto along with Brock, May and Max. That was the last time she really got to adventure out, taking a break from her responsibilities as newly appointed gym leader at the time.

"Well, don't you think it's about time you and I had some fun together like the old times?" Ash persisted. "We are best friends, right Misty?"

Misty's brows rose in shock. She knew deep down that she and Ash were friends, best friends, but she occasionally doubted whether that was true. Upon hearing her best friend's words, she grinned, nodding. "Mhm!" She couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"That's what best friends do," Ash continued on. "We have fun together and have our own adventures."

Content with that reply and now feeling warm inside, Misty allowed them to be submersed in peaceful silence once again.

The pair glided further up the sky, aiming for a particularly bright star ahead. Ash quickened their pace, and Pikachu clutched onto his partner's head for dear life.

"We're nearly there," Ash stated determinedly, zooming quicker and quicker to the brightest star of the sky.

Misty began to feel a sense of familiarity build up inside her gut. It was as if she knew where they were headed. "Is that the second star—?"

"To the right!" Ash finished in excitement, soaring much faster and soon, a bright light that blinded Misty momentarily, causing her to shut her eyes, greeted them. And when she opened them again, she realized they were soaring through clouds, and that it was no longer nighttime.

The cool night air was now replaced with a nipping chill. Misty felt the moisture from the clouds soaking her, as Ash began to lead their descent into this unknown place.

Plunging lower, Ash and Misty were no longer surrounded by clouds and instead were floating above what looked like a large island.

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed, her eyes soaking in the beautiful sight. The water shined like a bright sapphire, enveloping the entire island.

"Misty," Ash said as they began to descend once more. "Surprise. We're in Neverland."

Misty couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. Everything felt like a fairy tale. She had her best friend she hadn't seen in a long time; whisk her away in the night, bringing her to the island of Neverland of all places.

"This c—can't be," Misty stammered, still admiring the fairy tale scenery she was closing in on. Her heart pounded in such ecstasy that she could barely contain it much longer. She let go of Ash's hand and found the control to lower herself even further, finally meeting the ground, making a soft and safe landing.

Ash followed in pursuit, gliding down effortlessly, entertained with Misty's awe-struck demeanor.

Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and tugged Misty's pajama bottoms to get her attention. Misty looked down at Pikachu who was pointing out to the ocean. Diverting her eyes to where Pikachu was pointing at, she cried in astonishment at the sight of a fin that did not belong to any Pokemon. "Was—that a mermaid?"

Misty took a few steps closer, trying to get a better look. She really was in a fairy tale world, and her euphoria encouraged her to want to explore more of the island.

Despite not having explored the land yet, Misty couldn't help but feel a rush of emotions crash down on her. She was very happy. It felt like she was experiencing something she dreamt of as a kid. And the best part of it all was that her best friend made it all possible.

"I got to say Ash. This is quite the surprise."

Ash rested his head behind his arms, cocking a smirk. "Told you, you can trust me."

Misty slowly crouched to the sandy surface beneath her bare feet. Once settled, she leaned back, staring into the sky dreamily, hardly believing she just descended through those white clouds above. This kind of spontaneity would normally have Misty feeling weary and in need of a break. But, her mind was in frenzy, thinking about what really lurked in the mysterious island of Neverland.

Interrupting her thoughts, however, was Ash settling himself on his back beside her with his arms cradling his head.

Taking a deep breath of the refreshing, salty air, Ash inquired, "What are you up for?"

"Hm?" replied Misty, still staring in the sky.

"What do you want to do now?"

Even though her mind was buzzing with a strong desire to explore, Misty didn't know where to start. She was content just taking a moment and absorbing everything at that moment; the warm sand beneath her back, saltiness in the air, the placid tide of the ocean.

"Erm…" Misty began to say absentmindedly. "I don't know."

"We can head over to the lagoon," Ash suggested, his hyper personality bursting. "I can show you the cave there. It's pretty creepy, but still cool. Or we can fly over the whole island, if you want!"

Misty sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She should have known that this moment of tranquility would not last for too long, especially with Ash as company.

She raised her body slightly, leaning on her hands for support and looked down at Ash.

"As much fun as flying is," trailed Misty. "I wouldn't mind exploring this place on foot for a while." She did like flying, but she wasn't sure she could keep up with Ash when he got enlivened by some of the smallest things. That was something Misty admired about her friend, though. He seemed to get thrilled over things ranging from the most bizarre to the most mundane.

But, there was no way an island like this held anything dull; bizarre on the other hand, Misty couldn't say just yet.

Ash remained lying on his back, looking up at Misty. "It's a lot slower to travel on foot."

"Well you'd know more about that wouldn't you?" Misty folded her arms. Ash did spend a lot of time walking and possibly running when it came to his travels. Misty was adamant about walking though, adding, "I'm not much of a professional like you are, Ketchum…"

She watched as Ash's face morphed into pride. Misty bit her tongue immediately after saying that, knowing that this would only inflate Ash's ego. Though, never reaching the level of someone like Gary's.

"Since you put it that way—," Ash started to say, but paused as his hat was pulled over his face. Misty tugged the front of Ash's hat playfully, bringing him back down to reality.

Feeling slightly frazzled and readjusting his hat, Ash huffed with his arms crossed, "Fine."

Misty couldn't resist but snicker to herself at Ash's surrender. Normally it would boil down to a heated argument, but not this time. Both Ash and Misty got back on their feet and after Ash recalled Pikachu, they set off to the tree covered hollow ahead of them.

Pikachu walked ahead of the two, as they became more immersed in the foliage. The forest they had walked right into had a very ethereal ambience about it. There was so much greenery covering the ground they walked on and the towering trees shaded the three of them from the blistering sun.

From the moment Ash, Misty and Pikachu had entered, everything felt cool and delicate. Even though the sky above still peeked through the leaves, the forest was not completely dark. Misty was dazzled at what she saw, glowing of some sort. Glowing orbs, she believed had emerged from the hollows' depths between the trees.

Peering around to see where the source of the orbs of light was coming from, Misty thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Craning her head to where she thought she spotted something just a second ago, Misty found nothing. Another shadowy figure danced past the side of Misty's eye. She spun around once more, not finding anything, feeling an icy chill crawl down her spine.

Misty remained closer to Ash, on edge thinking that their might be an ambush about to take place. She didn't have any of her Pokemon with her, not feeling as comforted as she did when first arriving in Neverland.

"Ash?" Misty whispered. "Did you happen to see anything not too long ago?"

"Uh, no…" Ash said, puzzled. He wasn't fazed at all, so maybe it was just Misty's imagination. Or maybe Ash was just as dense as ever.

Trying not to worry so much, Misty just remained close to Ash and Pikachu, not wanting to get lost. She especially did not want to lose contact with them in a place where hidden creatures may be lurking.

As they ventured on, everything seemed to be okay for a while, other than the dazzling light that helped them see where they were going.

But then came the rustling of leaves nearby. Misty looked up hoping to see some sign of a breeze. The leaves above swayed lightly, too light to emit any sort of rustling going on.

The susurration grew louder and it was coming straight ahead. Misty sweatdropped, feeling the fear dwell on her shoulders. Ash and Pikachu either didn't hear the noise or weren't afraid.

The stirring of the leaves continued, which was then followed by a faint squeal. Misty felt the hair on the back of her neck prick up. She took hold of Ash's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"What's up, Misty?" Ash said, looking over his shoulder, still sauntering behind Pikachu.

"Do you hear that?" Misty whimpered. Her eyes darted every which way, trying to see if there was in fact anything around.

"Hear what?"

The violent shake of the leaves in the hollow ahead seemed to answer for Misty. The cries Misty heard earlier also started up again.

Ash and Pikachu stopped in their tracks. Pikachu's ears twitched in response to the noise, which abruptly stopped when they all paused in their tracks.

Misty still had a hold of Ash, ducking behind him as he started to grow nervous, backing up a bit.

Pikachu's ears perked up at a sound that was inaudible to Ash and Misty.

"Hear anything, buddy?" Ash whispered.

Pikachu didn't reply, but its cheeks were emitting light sparks. Not long after Pikachu's ear catching something, the unusual squeals started up once more, sounding much closer than before.

There was something or some things beyond the hollow. Ash and Misty remained where they were, barely budging an inch. They didn't make any sort of attempt to discover what was hiding, but they whatever it was, Ash, Misty and Pikachu braced themselves.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. New Faces and Old Friends

I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_New Faces and Old Friends_

"Maybe we should just fly out of here," Misty whispered into her friend's ear as quietly as she could.

They were still frozen in the there spot in the mysterious glowing woods. The rustling in front of them grew louder, closer. Pikachu also had a strange feeling considering its cheeks were sparking and its tail pointed high up in the air in defense.

"Pika…" Pikachu growled, looking ready to pounce, but instead waited.

"The trees are pretty high," Ash replied inaudibly. He looked up to see barely any shred of sky above them as the high branches and leaves blocked it.

Ash made no attempt at leaping in the air nor any attempt to call Pikachu back. Both of them including Misty, didn't budge. Instead they bravely waited.

The movement in the hollow before them was now viewable with the sight of shaky leaves and quivering twigs. The glowing orbs gathered at the spot of the noise, casting a blinding light. Behind the light came an innocent giggle.

Upon hearing the soft giggle, Pikachu relaxed. It was not a threat. Still not knowing what was about to emerge, Ash and Misty watched closely.

The orbs of light vanished and in its place was a young girl, with a giddy smile on her face.

"Hi, Pikachu!" she cried in delight.

Pikachu jumped to greet the young girl with mutual pleasure. Cradling the electric rodent in her small hands, the girl flashed a smile in the direction of Ash and Misty. "Hi Ash!"

Ash released a sigh, mopping the sweat that collected on his forehead off. He apparently recognized this blonde girl. "Bonnie…"

Bonnie? Misty thought back at the update she heard from Mrs. Ketchum that Ash had been traveling with three friends that she has yet to meet. Could this Bonnie girl be one of them?

"It's good to see you back!" Bonnie proclaimed with sweet sincerity.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Ash said, finally moving from his spot in front of Misty, making his way towards Bonnie. "What're you doing here anyways?"

"Just playing with some Poképals."

"Really?" Ash asked, his eyes brightening. "Where?"

Before Bonnie had the chance to speak, however, a pink, bird-like Pokemon poked out of the hollow Bonnie emerged from. It was very small and kind of unusual looking. Misty was not familiar with this sort of Pokemon at all. She couldn't tell whether that thing on its face was a nose or a beak?

The creature was, however, very cute and delicate. It flew, gracefully to Ash, saying its hello, "Spritzee!"

"Hi, I'm Ash!" Ash laughed at the Pokemon's gentle welcome. The Spritzee then wandered over to Misty giving it the same sweet greeting as it did to Ash.

"Spritzee!" it said, flapping its tiny pink wings in excitement.

"H—hi," Misty replied, nervously. She was beginning to feel the initial fear she carried wash away, but couldn't shake off the awkwardness in the air.

Spritzee flew over to Bonnie, nestling itself on her shoulder. Bonnie nuzzled the Pokemon with her cheek, before returning her attention to Misty. "Hi!"

Clearing her throat and making her way over to Bonnie, Misty sweetly introduced herself. "Hi there. My names' Misty."

"Nice to meet you, Misty," said Bonnie. "Are you one of Ash's friends?" she went on coolly.

Misty nodded with a smile on her face. "I'm guessing you are too, right?"

"Yep!" Bonnie said. "Hey! You should meet my big brother! I think he'd be happy to meet you, Misty!"

"She'll get to meet him and everybody else," Ash spoke up, Pikachu launched itself onto his shoulder. "Since we ran into you Bonnie, want to come along with us to find the others?"

Bonnie nodded her head and the Spritzee on her shoulder made a cry of agreement.

They all set off through the woods that still had the occasional glowing orbs. This time, though, Misty wasn't so spooked as she was before, since a young girl like Bonnie seemed to have wandered here with no troubles.

But as they ventured forward, Misty's ears still caught the sound of a faint squeal.

"Hey Bonnie?" Misty said as they all walked together.

"Hm?" Bonnie spun around to face Misty, walking backwards.

"Did you hear any sorts of sounds while you've been here?"

"Like what kind of sounds?" Bonnie said, tilting her head to the side in puzzlement.

"Sort of like squealing," Misty finished, shrugging not sure if that was the proper sound she was describing.

"Yeah. Those are the sounds of the fairy Pokémon that live in this forest." Bonnie spun around again, marching in the right direction.

Misty's brows raised. She had never heard of fairy Pokémon. But she glanced to Bonnie's shoulder, realizing that Spritzee wasn't a Pokemon she had ever laid eyes on either.

"Is Spritzee a fairy Pokémon?" Misty implored, fascinated with this new type of Pokemon.

"Uh huh," Bonnie responded. "There are more Spritzee living here, but this one in particular always comes around to play with me.

"I don't think I've ever been near a Fairy type Pokémon before," Misty assumed, thinking of all the Pokemon she had ever come across in her life. She thought back at the Pokemon she saw on her travels through Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto and Hoenn. Even the trainers that challenged her at the gym never had a Fairy type Pokémon.

"Really?" Bonnie turned around once more, this time stopping in astonishment. "They're all over. You surely must've met at least one."

"None I think of," Misty said, a little disappointed in herself. "What Pokemon other than Spritzee are fairies?"

"Hmm…" Bonnie tried to think of the knowledge she had on the type. "I think Azurill is another one and—oh! My big brother has a Dedenne!"

"Azurill?" Misty asked aghast. She had an Azurill back home. Never did she think it was anything other than a plain Water type though. And it didn't seem like anyone around Kanto was aware of it either.

"Yeah! Have you met those before?"

"I actually have one. Any others?"

"Hey where is Dedenne, anyways?" Ash interrupted, seemingly just taking notice in the conversation occurring between the two girls.

"Oh he took a nap after breakfast…" Bonnie said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. "But, have you ever heard of Flabébé?" Bonnie chirped once more, redirecting her focus on Misty.

Misty shook her head, not the least bit familiar with such a weird sounding Pokemon.

"They're so small and super cute!" Bonnie exclaimed. "There are a lot more, but—"

They all stopped in their tracks when the light from the sky above was briefly covered by something flying passed. Looking up, they all saw a large, shiny Togekiss, leading a few Togetic into a nearby tree.

Misty gazed at the beautiful Pokemon and felt her heartstrings tug, momentarily. She reflected on her very own Togetic that she had to part ways with some time ago.

"Togetic are fairies?" she asked, still admiring the family before it disappearing fully into the leaves above.

"Mhm," Bonnie nodded also looking up. "You seem to know those…" Bonnie trailed curiously.

"Y-yeah," Misty hiccupped, then turned her gaze back at Bonnie. "I used to have one."

* * *

The long walk through the Fairy Hollow was something Misty really enjoyed. Aside from being educated on all the kinds of fairy Pokemon from Bonnie, Misty got to come across some familiar Pokemon that she never knew were fairies, such as Cleffa and Snubbull.

Reaching the end of the forest, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Bonnie and Spritzee were greeted by the burst of daylight.

Taking a moment for their eyes to readjust, everyone, Pokemon excluded, rubbed their eyes.

They had wandered out to the side of a mountain. Looking up, and seeing how high the peak of the mountain was, Misty deduced that this mountain was the center of Neverland. She briefly recalled seeing the top of the grayish mass when she still had a bird's eye view of the island.

There was the sound of a crashing waterfall and by the mist cloaking the air, slowly drenching them all.

Spritzee had abandoned Bonnie's shoulder and was flying ahead of them, gliding serenely with its tiny wings.

"That sure is a high mountain…" Misty muttered to herself, craning her neck to see the top, which was nearly impossible from where she was standing.

Ash turned to look at his friend and quickly glanced over to the mountain himself. "Yeah. You can see everything up there."

"Like the whole world…" Misty said absentmindedly still stunned with the massive height of the summit.

"Heh, well at least all of Neverland," replied Ash, entertained with Misty's stupor. "Y'know, we can fly up there and you can see for yourself."

Misty sweat dropped, not liking the idea of ascending an alp that tall. She was especially still a tad hesitant about flying.

"I—I think I'm okay for now, heh," Misty sputtered trying to cover up her apprehension. "So…where are we headed?" Misty changed the subject, now deeply curious to know where they were going.

"We're going to meet up with everyone," Ash answered, walking forward, abandoning the talk of flying up the mountain.

"Who exactly is everyone?" asked Misty. She presumed that she would meet Bonnie's brother, like she mentioned earlier but didn't know if everyone meant more people she didn't know or more unusual Pokemon.

"Just a bunch of our friends," Bonnie chirped.

Continuing to trek alongside the massive summit, they reached another clearing that lead to what appeared to a jungle. As they disappeared inside, the mist of the falls were no longer able to soak them.

By contrast, the jungle they were now weaving through had much more space and light. And there were noises, but none that were unusual or supernatural like that of the Fairy Hollow.

"Not much further," Ash stated, looking ahead resolutely. Apparently they were headed for another clearing, which they approached. The closer they went Misty was able to become of the sounds of indistinct chatter. The voices likely belonged to boys.

Ducking under a couple of low branches and pulling away any vines in their path, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Bonnie and Spritzee finally emerged to a spot in that looked like a campsite.

There were no tents or sleeping bags, but there was a fire pit, which held a pot of something stewing. Satchels and backpacks did scatter the jungle floor, though. There were definitely people staying here.

Upon entering the campsite, Misty finally got a glimpse of the boys whom the voices belonged to. Altogether, being left to their own devices, there was a total of six boys here; two of which Misty had never met, and the remaining four were familiar faces.

"It's Brock!" Misty exclaimed happily, pointing to the more mature looking tan boy stirring the pot. A willowy green haired boy that Misty did no recognize was assisting Brock.

Spinning around she noticed a much younger boy, probably around Bonnie's age, wearing glasses and watching an older, blond boy, also wearing glasses. The blond one was tinkering with some sort of machinery, which to Misty's surprise was available in a jungle on some far off island.

"Max is here too, I see," Misty concluded, eyeing the young boy with glasses.

"He's with my big brother, Clemont!" Bonnie chimed in, pointing at the blond boy. Misty stared at Clemont for a moment, noticing the resemblance he and Bonnie shared.

"Hey Ash. Hey Bonnie." A voice that Misty knew too well spoke up, greeting her two companions.

Tracey was the first to be aware of their arrival and once he received simultaneous "Hey Tracey", he looked over to Misty with a friendly grin.

"How's it going Misty? Good to see you here!"

Misty returned Tracey's welcome with an awkward smile. She and Tracey were very good friends, having traveled together before and since he would make frequent visits to the Cerulean Gym. She was beginning to feel as though she saw Tracey everywhere she went. Barely a couple of hours have passed when she just saw him with the show at the gym, and Misty was amazed to see him in Neverland the same time as her.

"Hi there, Tracey," Misty waved a little. She couldn't help but wonder how he managed to get to Neverland, unless he knew about it for a while. "How did you—?"

"Looks like Ash finally wrangled you out of the gym, eh?" sneered a voice from out of nowhere.

A brunette boy then leapt down from the tree above, landing lordly right in front of Ash, Misty, Bonnie and Tracey. This boy Misty was pretty familiar with, and so was Ash…

"What'd you mean by that Gary?" Misty scoffed, her ears becoming hot.

Gary cocked a brow, his arms crossed, shrugging slightly. "Oh, nothing really. Just…"

"Just what?" Ash snapped, becoming a little irritated. But that was nothing new. Gary had a skill when it came to getting under people's skin. Especially when it came to Ash Ketchum.

"Just that no one ever gets to see you that's all," Gary finished, not sounding as rude as before. "I don't mean anything bad by it." Gary's words did hold some sincerity into it. Though Ash was easily over it (he was always the forgiving type), Misty still felt a bit of edge between them. She did like Gary as a person, even admired him for his extensive Pokémon knowledge. But he had a tendency to let his ego overshadow his likable qualities.

Trying not to come off peeved, Misty took a deep breath, and replied as calmly as she could muster. "I've been meaning to take some time away from the gym."

Gary couldn't resist, "I guess we should all thank Ash for rescuing you from the Pokémon trainers." He started chuckling; he was the only one.

Misty felt her whole head warm up in both fury and embarrassment. She side eyed Ash, before dipping her head down, flustered.

"No matter how you got here, it's always great to see you, Misty!" Brock had walked over, ending the sly taunting. The green haired boy was still near the fire pit, adding a few what looked to be spices into the pot, boiling.

Misty's head perked up when she heard the kind reassurance from Brock, one of her oldest friends. "Thanks, I'm happy to see you too. It's been a while." Misty was no longer flustered about Gary's teasing. Gary didn't seem fazed either by Misty's now composed and happy demeanor. He still had a smirk on his face though.

"You guys came just in time," Brock explained. "Cilan and I are almost finished preparing for lunch."

"Yummy!" Bonnie cheered. "What are we having?" she dared to ask, her eyes staring up at Brock and her mouth watering.

"Surprise stew," Brock answered plainly. "Cilan and me have been experimenting with some recipes and decided to combine our specialties into one."

"Great, because I'm starved!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing onto his stomach, which then gurgled in desire. He hopped off in delight, now floating once more, meeting up with Cilan at the fire pit.

Everyone else walked over to the pot of Surprise Stew, which Cilan was now stirring. Bonnie ran over to her brother and Max, grabbing Clemont's attention in particular, pulling him with all the strength her small body had.

Dragging her older brother over to the gang, more particularly to Misty, Bonnie eagerly introduced Clemont to the red haired gym leader.

"Big brother this is Misty, Ash's friend!"

Clemont flashed a warm smile at Misty, introducing himself at last. "Nice to meet you, Misty. I'm Clemont."

"Same here," Misty said equally as warm as Clemont.

"Now that you two are both here," Bonnie began quickly and loudly. "I want to ask you something Misty."

Clemont looked down at his sister, with his brows raised as if he knew what she was going to ask.

"Okay," Misty replied, plainly, giving Bonnie her complete attention.

"Would you be interested in being Clemont's wi—" Bonnie began to say, but her older brother hastily clasped his hand over Bonnie's mouth muffling her words.

"Bonnie!" Clemont scolded sheepishly. "I've told you to stop doing that!" Bonnie managed to free herself from her brother's hold and tried to ask once more.

"Would you marry my br—"

"I think lunch is ready!" Clemont screeched trying to garble his younger sister's words, while pulling her gently away from everybody. He let out a huff, "Sisters…"

"Tell me about it…" Max agreed, having witnessed the scene unfold.

Misty agreed silently. Well, at least when it came to older sisters. She had a bit of a soft spot when it came to younger siblings, considering she was one. Misty thought Bonnie's behavior was innocent and therefore, didn't feel any differently of her. She chuckled; feeling a little embarrassed herself. Even though Clemont managed to silence his sister twice (tried to at least), Misty was aware of what Bonnie was trying to ask. Now she understood Bonnie's excitement at introducing Clemont. Despite feeling embarrassed, Misty did find Bonnie endearing.

After everyone else shared an awkward silence (out of respect for Clemont who was flushing red in the face), they all gathered around the fire pit in a small circle.

Cilan was serving up the stew in bowls and once everyone, including Clemont and Bonnie, they all began to dig in.

The stew was delicious. Misty didn't expect anything less than so when it came to Brock's cooking. And this Cilan boy clearly had some culinary skills as well.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we met before," Cilan said after a moment. "My name is Cilan."

"Misty, pleased to meet you," Misty answered. "This stew really is great. You and Brock did an amazing job."

"Thank you, Misty," Cilan said with glee in his eyes. "I think this experiment turned out successful, with the help of Brock, of course."

"Thanks, but I think you deserve the credit more," Brock said modestly. "You had more influence on the stew than I did."

"Hey Misty," Gary said suddenly, giving Misty a weird look.

Misty turned to face Gary who was sitting by Tracey. "Yeah?"

"What's with the PJs?" Gary asked, his brow rose.

"Um—" Misty sputtered. Her face was beginning to flush like Clemont's face did earlier. She forgot that she had arrived on the island in her sleepwear. But in her defense she was already in bed when Ash made his surprise visit, leaving her no time to change clothes. "Well, I was in bed—then Ash dropped by."

"I like your pajamas!" Bonnie said, sweetly. "I really think the blue looks great on you and…" Bonnie gave her brother a cheeky smile. "I think it brings out the color of your eyes, right Clemont?"

"Bonnie…" Clemont breathed harshly, looking down at his bowl.

Misty barely noticed Bonnie's compliment and her attempt at getting Clemont to woo Misty with flattery. Gary's notice in her wearing her pajamas made her realize what the others were wearing. Everyone was wearing unusual garbs of clothing. Their style was not normal?

Judging by what her friends normally wore and how they were all dressed now, it was like night and day. She already observed Ash's attire earlier and found that everyone else had the same type of clothing that Ash had on.

The clothing they were wearing had a very anachronistic, fantasy feel to it. She couldn't quite define what their style was. Feeling conscious of this, Misty actually thought she was the only one who wore normal clothing.

Her observation was disrupted though, to the sound of snorting and loud slurps. Everyone diverted their eyes to the culprit of the piggish noise: Ash.

Ash apparently was clueless to the conversations going on around him. He just scooped the stew in large spoonful portions, gulping grossly. "T-this i—is some greea…great stew, huh Pika..chu..mmm…"

His words were unintelligible. Ash was holding his bowl close to his face, slurping loudly once more before setting it down, emptied and licking his lips in satisfaction.

Wiping his mouth clean with the back of his gloved hand, Ash then realized his friends staring in slight disgust at him. Misty shook her head, glad to know she wasn't the only who thought Ash could learn better table manners.

Ash blinked at everyone in confusion before imploring, "What's up guys?"

"Gee, Ash the way you horsed that stew down, it would seem as if you hadn't had anything to eat all morning," Max observed, no longer in the mood to consume the rest of his helping.

"Which is not true, considering you did have a big breakfast," Gary noted.

"Well, I did fly to Cerulean City and back, Gary," Ash sniped, once again feeling heated at Gary's comment, remaining ignorant to the fact that Max spoke up earlier.

"It's fine," Cilan said nervously, trying to break the tension that built up in a wink. "There's plenty more for seconds."

"Great, because I'm going for a second bowl," Ash said, diving for the pot of stew and scooping more into his bowl.

"Anyways," Brock said casually. "How's it been at the gym, Misty?" Everyone had now resumed eating, though; Max was still a little hesitant.

"It's been fine," Misty said after swallowing another spoonful. "It has been stressful lately…"

Brock gave Misty a curious look. "Why's that?"

"Well…my sisters…" Misty sighed. "They put up a show at the gym and as usual I got cornered into helping out."

"Oh, how are your sisters by the way," Brock asked, more intrigue lodged in his tone at the mention of the Sensational Sisters.

Misty rolled her eyes; she figured as much. Brock was just the same as always, perking up whenever pretty girls were mentioned. "They're the same as always," Misty said plainly.

"You have sisters, Misty?" Bonnie asked suddenly.

Clemont gave a sheepish huff, sweat collecting on his brows. "I'm done eating."

* * *

After lunch, everyone jumped right into their separate activities. The Spritzee that Bonnie befriended stuck around for Gary and Tracey to observe. Clemont was once again tinkering with his latest invention (no one knew what it was yet), with the help of his Pokémon, Chespin. His Dedenne finally made its appearance sometime in the middle of lunch and joined Bonnie on another jaunt through Fairy Hollow ("Be careful Bonnie!" Clemont shouted).

Max sought some privacy in the tree house that Misty did not notice earlier. She had yet a chance to enter, but it was rather spacious from the massive size she saw below. And Cilan and Brock were having a tea break, chatting away.

And that just left Misty, Ash and Pikachu. Misty had a lovely time chatting and getting to know Cilan and Clemont, as well as catching up with everyone else.

"So Misty how about we take flight again?" Ash quizzically asked Misty with a grin. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"We just ate," Misty pointed out.

"So?" Ash said.

Misty sighed. Ash was not going to quit and she did get her way earlier, getting to explore some of Neverland on foot. But, considering how sprawled out this island was, Misty had to admit that Ash was right when he said it would be faster to explore by flying.

Ash stared at her with hopeful eyes, waiting for her response. Misty shrugged and answered, "Okay."

"Yes!" Ash cheered, leaping into the air and remaining there.

"But!" Misty shouted up at him. "Not so fast, alright?"

With an eye roll from Ash, he grumbled in agreement, rather begrudgingly. Ash then lowered himself, hovering over the ground by barely an inch just close enough to take Misty's hand and guide her through their flight.

Once in the air, Misty let go of Ash's hand, realizing that she was now floating on her own and with ease. Now the trick was flying, and without hitting any of the foreboding trees that were planted on practically every square inch of the island.

Ash flew higher; Misty following and then called out to his friends below. "I'm going to take Misty to the lagoon and show her around."

All of Ash's friends looked up and waved, giving him their confirmation that they heard.

Ash beckoned his head to the side, gesturing to follow him. Misty soon glided behind her friend and carefully but not as slow as she was when they first left her bedroom. Her friend did soar like a pro but not as fast as before, checking over his shoulder to make sure Misty was still in pursuit.

Finally much higher, Misty was beginning to get the hang of flying. It was becoming slightly easier, as long as she was zooming straight ahead; she was fine. Or so she thought.

Getting distracted by a flock of Wingull, Misty turned her to watch them in awe. But when she looked forward again, she was close to colliding with a massive tree branch. Misty instinctively put her hands up in front of her to suppress the crash, but couldn't slow down.

Luckily, Ash pulled her out of the way just in time. "Careful, Mist."

* * *

Ash decided it was better to rise above the trees altogether, giving Misty no opportunities to crash into anything. Even with them flying above the jungle, their view was still obscured by the towering vegetation.

After a few minutes of traveling through the air, Ash, Misty and Pikachu appeared above a beautiful, secluded lagoon, which drained into a dark cavern. They all hovered for a bit as Ash introduced Misty to the lagoon's natural beauty. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Misty couldn't agree more. Being a lover of water Pokémon and spending most her life in tanks and pools, a lagoon (after the ocean) was the next best thing. Her mind then began swimming with thoughts of all the water Pokémon that might be living there. And after her experience in the Fairy Hollow, she was eager to see if she would find water types she had never seen before.

The lagoon itself wasn't that big, remaining connected to the ocean by a thin current. But the rest of the lagoon was likely hiding in the cave, which was covered by waterfall veil. The water was very blue, like that of the sky right when the sun has set completely. The water swaying peacefully and the waterfall wasn't crashing down as loud as the one near the mountain. The whole setting was very tranquil and only got more serene when Misty caught a glimpse of what looked to be…mermaids!

Misty coulnd't resist the thought of meeting one. If there was any sort of mythical entity that she wished to meet, it was a mermaid.

"So there are mermaids here," Misty said, staring at what appeared to be three swimming and flashing their glittering, scaly fins. Misty was completely enamored with the scene below her, she ached for a closer look.

Ash and Pikachu watched as Misty dreamily stared off into the lagoon. Quickly sharing a look, Ash grabbed Misty's attention. "C'mon let's go meet them."

"Really?" Misty asked perplexed.

"Yeah, they're my friends," Ash noted simply and began to descend with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Following Ash and Pikachu, Misty began to lower herself close to the water, and then on the bedrock that Ash settled his feet upon.

"Ash's here!" One mermaid called in excitement, the other mermaids gasping and swimming to the bedrock where Ash and Misty stood. Ash and Misty both took a seat, taking a close look at the mermaids.

Misty was surprised to see that the mermaids had one familiar face. The other two, Misty couldn't recognize. But the mermaid that Misty believed she had seen before had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"May?" Misty whispered in astonishment. May, Max's older sister and Ash's traveling buddy during his travels in Hoenn.

May apparently heard Misty's faint voice say her name as she turned no longer smiling at Ash but had a look of stoicism at Misty.

Well this was different… Misty and May had always gotten along and to see May greet her with a dull look, made Misty feeling a little awkward. "Uh—nice to see you again—" Misty stammered, trying to shield her unease.

"It's a surprise to see you here," May said, dully.

The other mermaids weren't as welcoming, which only made Misty feel even weirder. One of them had hair as blue as the lagoon itself and the last one had long dirty blonde hair and looked the least bit welcoming out of the three. She didn't hesitate glowering at Misty who hadn't even said a thing to her.

Misty felt disappointment flooding her body. She never wanted her encounter with mermaids to be this uncomfortable. She hoped for the opposite; getting the chance to ask them questions and maybe even swim with them. But now Misty felt her childhood dream drain into that lagoon, which no longer held any beauty to it.

"This is Misty," Ash said, oblivious to the tense exchange between the girls. He was speaking directly to the blue haired and blonde mermaids. "Misty this is Dawn," he introduced the blue haired one with a gesture of his hand. "And this is Serena." The blonde mermaid broke her gaze for a moment when Ash said her name; her eyes softening and her cheeks turning into a shade of pink.

_Hmph, that's why_… Misty thought to herself, assuming that her presence was not welcomed because of the mermaids' interest in Ash.

"Where've you been, Ash?" piped up Dawn in intrigue.

"I flew to Cerulean City," Ash began to explain. "To bring Misty." Ash flashed a smile at his vexed friend who had her knees huddled to her chest.

Misty exhaled through her nostrils, too annoyed to even brighten up at Ash's kind smile. May and Dawn scoffed when Misty's name was mentioned, only angering Misty even more.

Misty held tightly to her knees, looking away from the two mermaids, but then her eyes locked on Serena's baleful stare. Serena's face was now crimson with envy.

Misty did not look away this time. She shot back with a glare, not feeling intimidated by this jealous mermaid.

Pikachu had been witnessing the strain between Misty and Serena and tugged at Ash's hat to get him to put an end to it. "Pikapi!"

"Hm?" Ash's eyes wandered over the stare down between the girls, feeling a disturbance erupt in his stomach. He didn't understand why there was tension but felt the responsibility to cut in but—

A massive shadow had cast over the lagoon, darkening almost everything in sight. Everyone looked around to see where the eclipse was coming from and upon hearing some loud jeering, the mermaids fled underwater in fright.

Misty poked her head out of her knees, curious and worried about what was happening or better yet what was approaching. Ash's face was twisted in anxiety, his eyes narrowed. He leapt to his feet, cupping an ear to listen closely. The jeering was coming from afar, and by the look on Ash's face, they did not sound good.

"What's that noi—mph!" Misty's words became muffled due to Ash's hand covering her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock at Ash's reaction.

The jeering sounded louder, then came the sound of canons shooting in the distance associated with indistinct Pokémon cries.

Ash kept his hand in Misty's face, listening closely to whether the sounds were closing in on the lagoon. But after a moment, Ash not wanting to take a risk at the approaching threat, whispered to Pikachu and Misty. "It's them."

Who? Misty remained quiet even after Ash removed his hand.

"C'mon let's fly out of here," Ash instructed, gently grasping Misty's wrist, pulling her into the air.

And as they took flight, all three of them got a glimpse of what was beyond the lagoon and into the open ocean: a pirate ship.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So next chapter, Hook finally gets his debut. And I wanted to mention that the adaptations of Peter Pan that I am going off of are the Disney version and the live action movie from 2003. But I am trying to put my own spin on things while trying to blend the universe with Pokemon.

Some quick clarifications, Ash's male friends are filling the role(s) of the Lost Boys. Bonnie is a mix of a Lost Girl and the younger siblings, Michael and John. The mermaids were May, Dawn and Serena. And I tried to make everyone in character as possible while also trying to have them fit the roles they are portraying, so forgive me for having the mermaids be mean (that's how they always were in Peter Pan) to Misty. This story mostly follows her and Ash anyways. As for Tinkerbell, well I had to tweek that role a bit. Tinkerbell is Pikachu, because its's Ash's best friend. But I can never imagine Pikachu acting jealous and cruel to Misty like Tink is to Wendy.

And lastly, reviews are welcomed! I'd love to hear your feedback!


	3. Fueling the Fire

**Chapter Three**

_Fueling the Fire_

The mood of the island had changed once Ash and Misty took flight, abandoning the shadowy lagoon. Tension had bubbled to the surface and it wasn't because of the mermaids' standoffish unwelcome to Misty.

The mermaids had retreated to the depths of the lagoon, disappearing from sight when the massive black sails, eclipsed the sun. Ash had a change in mood too. He had been chipper since he brought Misty to Neverland, but upon seeing the pirate ship beyond the lagoon and into the ocean, Ash had become more cautious and silent.

Misty didn't like the aura that was emanating throughout the sky. She and Ash flew close by, looming over the lagoon and ultimately up into the clouds above the pirate ship.

"Let's watch from up there," Ash instructed, pointing upward to the nearest cloud. He and Misty then plopped onto the cloud, to Misty's amazement. When Misty first arrived in Neverland, she flew right through the clouds, getting soaked in the process. But these clouds must've been different if she and Ash were able to put their weight on without falling.

Misty sank into the cloud, which felt like a cushy foam. The texture was fluffy and very soft; Misty could have sworn if she closed her eyes, she would have fallen asleep on the spot.

Pikachu bounced off of Ash's shoulder, inching over the edge of the cloud, trying to get a closer look. Ash crawled to the edge near Pikachu. He reached over to his Pokebelt and brandished a spyglass, using it to snoop on the crew aboard the ship.

Misty strained her eyes to get a look at who was there. She was able to make out a couple of normal looking pirates (normal in a fantasy sense at least). Misty's face brightened. Even in stories, Misty knew that pirates were no good, but she couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline at the thought of getting in close proximity to these high sea ruffians.

"May I? Misty said, reaching her arm out to the spyglass in Ash's grasp.

Ash raised a brow at his friend's fascination, but obliged and let her use his spyglass.

Placing the copper spyglass close to her right eye, Misty pointed it down.

Yep, they were indeed pirates. They were mostly men, at least that Misty was able to see, and all draped in lace and blazers that had been drenched a few times by the water. A few of them had dirty bandanas tightly wrapped around the tops of their heads. Others had adorned their heads with massive hats, some with feathers, possibly worn to shield themselves from the blazing sun.

The spyglass gave her a clear view of the crew but she was unable to hear any of their conversations. Looking around to see anything else on the ship, Misty's eye stopped when she noticed a bird-like Pokemon, hobbling on a peg.

"They've got an Archen!" Misty exclaimed; her voice laced with intrigue.

"It can barely fly though," Ash noted, still staring off to the ship with a rigid gaze. Clearly he knew about these pirates for a while now.

Misty continued to look on with the spyglass, trying to spot anything else of interest. Then, her eye stopped once more at another Pokemon. This Pokemon however was clothed, wearing a blue and white striped tee and a red cap. Following the Pokemon, a man with purple hair. The man was also wearing similar stripes but instead of a red cap, he wore a blush colored bandana. Misty let out a gasp, recognizing who these two were.

Keeping the spyglass directed at them as the two were talking discreetly as the other pirates went about their business, Misty cried out, "It's James and Meowth!"

Ash swiftly took the spyglass and peeked through it again, before nodding in confirmation. "Yep."

"But then," Misty started, stealing the spyglass back and looking for a sign of someone else. "Where's Jessie?"

Ash's eyes narrowed in a scowl when Misty brought up Jessie's name, his face becoming more twisted in contempt.

Misty searched, pointing the spyglass in this direction and that. But she never found a sign of Jessie, but assumed that she was around. She handed Ash the spyglass and he placed in back on his Pokebelt.

"Wow…" Misty trailed. "Team Rocket are pirates." Misty felt a mix of stupor and confusion. Team Rocket to her weren't exactly the brainiest, but they were thieves and the role of pirates seemed to fit. "Well that's a bit exciting."

"I guess," Ash said, resting his face in one hand. "More exciting for us, I'd say."

"How do they fare as pirates, anyways?" Misty couldn't help ask. She imagined Team Rocket looking the part and acting lordly about it. But when it came to actual action, Misty still thought that Team Rocket were more like the Three Stooges.

"Uh, surprisingly—better than I would ever admit…" Ash replied awkwardly.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out, causing Misty and Ash turn their attention back on the ship. And in a split second they saw a cannonball flying towards them, then Misty, Ash and Pikachu were thrust in the air, narrowly missing the cannonball. Misty was cart wheeling in the air and luckily she found the ability to stop her body from spazzing out of her control.

The impact tore through the cloud they were resting on, but in a matter of seconds the cloud reshaped itself back to its original state. They had been spotted. Misty's fascination was replaced with utter terror. She swore she saw her life flash before her. Her hear pounded so hard in her chest, it actually hurt.

Misty loomed over to the cloud they were just on to find Ash and Pikachu just fine. Ash wasn't anywhere near as shaky as she was. Instead, he had a smug look on his face. Oh, no. What was he planning on doing?

"Okay, pirates, let's play!" Ash said, zooming downwards with the speed of a shooting star.

"Ash! Ash!" Misty screamed, her voice quavering. She couldn't help but think that he was about to do something reckless. Acting on impulse, Misty plunged to where Ash and Pikachu disappeared. Misty didn't even realize that she was flying with complete control and ease.

As she closed in on the pirate ship, another cannonball shot in her direction. She dodged it quickly, not losing her balance. She ascended a little higher to avoid the eyes of the pirates, and spotted Ash and Pikachu on the ship! They were standing on the tallest totem, hiding behind the black sails.

Not wanting to draw attention, Misty waited for a moment, vanishing in the clouds. Once the cannonballs stopped flying, Misty peeked behind a cloud to see that the pirates had stepped away from the cannons, stumped as to where Misty went.

Once in the clear, Misty flew to where Ash and Pikachu were hiding. She landed behind them roughly, almost falling backward, but Ash grabbed her arm to help remain on the sail.

"What're we doing here?" Misty murmured, looking down. The pirates were all standing by the edges of the ship, looking out but none looking directly up.

"You'll see," Ash responded with an impish smirk.

"Don't doing anything to get us killed!" Misty scolded quietly.

"We won't," Ash rolled his eyes. "Just follow me, okay?"

"If I die, Ash…" Misty said harshly, following close by him as they hopped down the pillar and right in front of the wheel, in the open and with nowhere to hide. There went Misty's heart again, racing past endurance. Ash stood with his arms crossed, amused as the crew scrambled to the sides of the ship to see where they were.

"Where'd they go?" one pirate grunted, leaning over the side of the boat.

"I think they flew away," another one yelled, standing in the middle of the ship, staring straight up.

"Have you tried checking the ship?" Ash disguised his voice to sound as rough as the pirates'.

At the suggestion by one of their "cohorts", the pirates started checking the deck; some looking into barrels and others checking the portside then the starboard then back to the portside.

Misty was amazed at how…stupid the pirates were. She sweat dropped and actually felt a little embarrassed for them, not longer feeling as worried as before.

The scrambling caused the watercraft to tip back and forth with more force. Ash, Misty and Pikachu remained where they were. Doors then flew open with a clatter, assuming from below. James and Meowth had emerged, clueless as to what was going on.

"What's with all the ruckus?" James demanded.

"You guys are going to get this ship toppled over!" Meowth yelled. "Which is not fun…trust us we know".

The pirate grunts froze, but all erupted in chatter trying to explain what they were doing.

"Let's take a better look," Ash suggested, floating above the ship again, Misty right by him. They had a bird's eye view of the whole thing. Ash and Pikachu were chuckling at the chaos they had caused.

James and Meowth tried to regain order, but it was futile; their voices deafened by the banter that trembled the boat.

"QUIET!" shrilled a voice from behind James and Meowth. Everyone paused in response to this powerful voice. Emerging from the Captain's quarters was a tall figure with long, dark pink hair. The figure wore a tailored, knee length maroon blazer and blue tight bottoms. The massive, tricorne hat covered the figure's face.

Stepping passed James and Meowth and finally coming into view, the figure looked up to face the pirate's, holding up a hook for hand threateningly.

Misty, without thinking lowered herself a little to get a look of this person's face and saw that this hook-handed figure was a woman she knew: Jessie of Team Rocket.

"What's with all the noise?" Jessie demanded, no longer needing to scream, as it was dead quiet.

The crew seemed to cower before her, not wanting to say anything that would provoke a reaction from Jessie. The woman stood looking harshly at the other pirates for a moment, her eyes demanding for an explanation.

James and Meowth, who were more composed than the pirates, stood behind Jessie. "C'mon out with it!" James ordered but was nowhere near as fearsome as Jessie.

At James's words, one pirate grunt spoke up. "We saw the boy." The other pirates nodded in agreement.

Jessie's face stiffened at the revelation. Misty looked on, assuming that the boy must be Ash. She side eyed him and he appeared to be more amused than ever.

"Where is he?" Jessie commanded between gritted teeth.

"He was on a cloud," explained another pirate meekly. "We shot our cannonballs at him, but…"

"You missed?" Meowth concluded sounding unimpressed and not surprised.

Misty could hear Ash laughing beside her. She began to worry that his laughing would reveal themselves. She was still dumbfounded that not one person on that ship bothered looking up, as she, Ash and Pikachu were hovering nearby, behind one sail.

"Was Pikachu with him?" James implored.

"Of course!" a different pirate piped.

Jessie was looking annoyed. Her shoulders were squared and her whole body tensed up. Her one fist was clenched so tight her knuckles were white. The other hand where the hook was shook in irritation. She opened her mouth to shout something, until the first pirate that spoke, revealed another major detail to the Ash sighting.

"There was a girl with him."

Jessie, James and Meowth stood flabbergasted. Misty gulped, not likely the looks on their faces. She assumed Ash being accompanied by someone other than Pikachu meant something major.

"He's never with anyone but that Pikachu," Jessie said, her tone still in shock.

Misty listened on, trying to understand why they appeared…worried, perhaps? Her gaze swept over to Jessie's and thought she noticed an eye twitch.

"What did the girl look like?" Jessie asked.

"All I could see of her was red hair," a new pirate noted.

Jessie exchanged looks with James and Meowth. They all looked as though they had a moment of realization. Jessie turned to the pirates again, her smile contorting into a wicked smile. "Oh, he's brought that big mouthed brat," Jessie said silkily, turning her hook hand in front of her.

Misty felt her head heat up in rage, but not wanting to expose herself, bit her tongue.

Jessie went on. "We know who this red haired twerp is…" She continued to look at her hook, almost bored. "We don't have to worry that much about her. We need to find him and capture Pikachu. And I devised a plan to ensnare them at the perfect place."

"How?" Meowth asked baffled.

"Quiet!" James told it. "Let Jessie speak."

Jessie's lips curled into another devilish smirk, her face hinting something in the works. "You will find out soon…"

Hobbling over to where everyone on the ship was gathered, the Archen cried out, grabbing everyone's attention, including Misty and Ash's.

"Archen! Archen!" it squawked, flapping its wings madly before pointing one of them up where Misty, Ash and Pikachu were floating. "Archen!"

The Captain and her crew all looked up, discovering the boy, his Pikachu and his friend in question.

"It's the twerps!" James gasped.

"And Pikachu!" Meowth shouted.

Misty flinched upon being noticed and looked to Ash to get a sign for their escape, but he remained hovering. His laughter had dissipated some, as his lips were still in a smile.

"How nice of you to come visit us, little boy!" Jessie snarled, motioning forward, once again brandishing her hooked hand. "Now surrender, or—"

"Or what?" Ash challenged, his arms crossed and his face in mock curiosity.

"I wouldn't try anything, twerp!" James warned with irritation. He turned to the other pirates and gave them a signal with a salute, and they all scrambled over the deck. A few of them stationed at the cannons and the others tossing out Pokeballs, releasing their Pokemon for a fight.

"Don't let them escape!" boomed Jessie, her eyes locked on Ash with such a fiery glower. Everyone scattered, Pokemon of the pirates included, launching cannonballs and attacks at Ash, Misty and Pikachu.

Out of nowhere a black cannonball nearly grazed Ash's hat, but missed striking the pole that held a sail in place. There was a loud crack, as the wood splintered started to timber backwards. More shots were fired, despite the ship dipping slightly into the water.

"Toss that sail overboard!" James shouted, racing to where the pole had crashed, a few pirate grunts helping out.

The others however tried their best to aim a cannon at the trio as Ash (Pikachu gripping tightly on his shoulder) and Misty dodged attacks in the air.

A large Golbat appeared in front of them, its mouth gaping wide, emitting supersonic waves. Misty and Ash clamped their ears shut, trying not to succumb to the earsplitting screech.

"Pika—chu, thundershock!" Ash commanded, holding his head tightly between his hands. His Pokemon partner shot an electric attack directly at the winged bat; causing it to falter downwards and ceasing its supersonic shrill.

They were not out of the line of fire, though. More cannons were flying towards them, narrowly missing each time. A few of the cannons continued to do more damage to the boat as Ash and Misty tried avoiding the blows behind the sails. Once most of the sails were destroyed, they had nowhere else to hide, especially since the previous Golbat had recovered instantly accompanied by another Golbat and a few Murkrows this time.

The Pokemon swarmed Ash and Misty, circling them in the sky and altogether whipped up a powerful gust attack. The wind lashed Misty's face and whipped debris into her eyes. With her eyes shut tightly, she lowered an arm to her waist, grabbing something. But then Misty just remembered that she had no Pokemon with her, only feeling the soft fabric of her pajama bottom.

"Ash! Let's get out of here!" Misty said, still unable to open her eyes fully without getting powerful wind blown right into them.

All three of them were still caught in the gust, making flying almost impossible.

"Pikachu, another thundershock!" Ash commanded and Pikachu leapt off his trainer's shoulder and emitted another, yet more powerful shock, rendering the flying Pokemon unconscious as they landed on the deck, paralyzed.

Taking the initiative, once they were free from the flying Pokemon, Misty lunged towards Ash and beckoned for them to fly away.

"No you don't!" Jessie shouted threateningly. She marched passed her cohorts and stood behind the largest cannon they had, pulling the rope, sending another cannon approaching.

As the cannonball grew closer, Misty commanded Pikachu in haste, "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu sent one final electric shock, aiming it at the approaching cannonball, causing a giant explosion in the air. Luckily, for Misty, Ash and Pikachu, they were able to fly out of harm's reach, fleeing the ship's premises.

The explosion caused more sails to collapse and some caught fire; the whole deck shrouded in thick, choking smoke. The pirates were coughing and in frenzy, trying to put out the fires.

Jessie emerged from the smoke with James and Meowth by her side, all blackened from the smoke. Jessie glared into the cloudy abyss, feeling more rage than before. "He'll pay."

"W—wha—what are we going to do?" James coughed, holding onto his chest.

Jessie did not turn to look at James or Meowth. She scowled resolutely, her mind in a reverie. "We go after the redhead, first."

* * *

Ash, Misty and Pikachu had flown at a considerable speed. They retreated back to the campsite in the middle of the jungle.

Misty's feet crashed onto the leafy surface, her legs staggering at the pull of gravity. Ash, landed on his feet with ease as Pikachu hopped off.

"That was quite a show," Ash mused.

Misty was crouched, holding onto her knees for support as she tried to catch her breath. Who knew flying could be so exhausting? After another moment of collecting herself, Misty looked at Ash in bewilderment. "Does this happen all the time?" she panted. She traveled with Ash long enough to be familiar with Team Rocket's antics. But this time was different. She was stunned that Team Rocket still had it out for Ash, but this time they had more support.

"Sometimes," Ash replied simply, walking over to two trees nearby that held a makeshift hammock. He settled himself there, his arms behind his head for support and one leg touching the ground, swaying the hammock back and forth. "But this time was way more exciting than normal."

Misty cocked a brow in confusion. This little excursion to the pirate ship was pretty exciting by her standards. She didn't know whether to feel angry at Ash for leading them into trouble or glad that she had the opportunity to encounter pirates; be it Team Rocket or not.

"You know you could've gotten us killed?" Misty said.

Ash stopped swinging the hammock, locking eyes with Misty's. "But I didn't. You can trust me, Misty." His lips stretched into a cocky smile.

"I can always trust Pikachu," Misty corrected.

Ash flinched at Misty's comment. He knew she was right. If not for Pikachu, they would have been seriously hurt and likely in the hands of Team Rocket.

Misty gave him a "you-know-I'm-right" face. Ash huffed, agreeing. "Yeah…" He turned to Pikachu, who was now in Misty's arms. "Thanks, buddy," he said warmly. Pikachu only returned Ash's thanks with a cheery "Cha!"

"So now what?" Misty asked, thinking about the event. "Are they going to come looking for you?" Her face looked worried. Team Rocket was persistent, never knowing when to throw in the towel.

"Don't worry," Ash said, his relaxed nature returned. He began to sway the hammock back and forth again, staring up into the leaves that shaded him from the hot sun. "You know Team Rocket…"

Misty looked down at Pikachu who seemed not too worried at all like its trainer. "Yeah." Misty sighed, taking a seat on the soft ground, rubbing the top of Pikachu's head. "Let's just take a breather for now."

"Mhm," Ash concurred, his eyes getting droopy. "It sure is quiet right now."

"I'll say," Misty, agreed absentmindedly. But, Misty then noticed that it was too quiet. They were just in this very campsite not too long ago, and it was bustling with chatter. She looked around her, only seeing Ash and Pikachu. The whole campsite was deserted, but there was still evidence of people staying here.

"Where is everyone?" Misty said out loud.

Ash, who had been in a daze, perked up, raising his upper body to check around him. "Uh…"

There was no one sight but Misty, staring at him oddly. There was something strange about this picture.

"Did everyone venture off somewhere?" Misty asked, thinking it might be the norm for Ash's friends to meander through the island. After all, they ran into Bonnie in the Fairy Hollow, and she went back after lunch. So perhaps everyone else did the same?

"I don't know," Ash said, looking puzzled. "I can't help but think that…"

"What?" Misty said her voice with a hint of worry.

Ash turned to her with a weak smile, scratching the back of his head. "N-nothing," he stammered.

Misty knew something was up. Even Ash felt weary about the whole thing.

"They could've just gone exploring," Misty suggested, trying to suppress her worries. "I mean Bonnie heads out on her own, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Ash got off the hammock, looking around for signs of any of his friends. "I'll check the treehouse." Ash soared up to the treehouse, disappearing briefly.

Misty got up as well, walking around the campsite. She noticed that the fire in the pit was put out and the pot and dishes were cleaned. Then her eyes diverted to the curious metal contraption that Clemont was working on earlier.

Ash descended back to the jungle floor. "No sign of them."

"Then they must have headed out," Misty deduced, sounding a little calmer. "They're boys. I don't think anyone of them would want to stay here all day."

"I know," Ash agreed, though still looked stumped. "It's just that there's always someone here. And I just have a weird feeling."

Misty's calm demeanor melted away again. Ash was usually on the optimistic side and this time he was having doubts. She didn't know what to say for a moment, her gaze swept the jungle ground.

"Hey look," Misty said abruptly, bending down to what looked like Tracey's sketchbook, which featured a half finished sketch of Spritzee. "This is Tracey's."

"What's his sketchbook doing here?" Ash asked, looming over Misty. "He never goes anywhere without it."

Misty agreed silently. Tracey always had it with him. Anytime he visited the Cerulean Gym, he had a sketchbook in his possession, even if just running an errand or dropping by for a visit.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out from across the campsite. Ash and Misty rushed over to see what Pikachu had discovered. It was pointing towards a wide opening that was not there before. It looked as if it had been created by something.

Misty took a step forward into the clearing, looked straight ahead. She couldn't see much of anything or any other sign of Ash's friends. She did, however, catch a whiff of fire. "It smells like something burned."

Ash stuck his nose in the opening and sniffed. "It does." Both were now examining the clearing from where they stood, hesitant to make another step. "Was there a fire?" Ash wondered, lifting himself off the ground and touching the charred leaves, before wincing at the contact. "It's hot!"

"Of course, it was burned," Misty, reminded. "It must've been a fire type Pokemon."

"A really strong one," Ash said tersely.

Pikachu's ears suddenly picked up the sound of something faint. Misty and Ash looked over to the electric rodent, watching it closely as it examined the opening further. Then they heard it. It was like in the Fairy Hollow, the sound of rustling branches.

The sound of footsteps was approaching and Misty and Ash both assumed that their friends had returned at last, giving them a piece of mind.

Pikachu didn't think so. It got into a threatened stance like it did back in the Fairy Hollow.

"Brock, Tracey?" Misty called out. "Is that you?"

"Max? Gary? Hellooooo?" Ash crowed, cupping his hands around his mouth. His voice echoed, but it did not mask the footsteps that were closing in on the campsite.

From ahead in the dark clearing, Misty and Ash saw a few figures. But they didn't seem to match the profiles of their friends. The figures were rushing now, and another inhuman silhouette appeared behind them, the creature's strides causing the ground to quake.

Ash and Misty took a few steps backwards, awaiting the incoming visitors. But for Misty this was beginning to feel like déjà vu and she didn't think this time a young girl like Bonnie would emerge.

"Let's get out of here," she said harshly.

Ash nodded, calling Pikachu. "Pikachu, come here!" Pikachu obeyed his partner's request and jumped right into Misty's open arms, as she and Ash both took flight.

Not after a moment in the air, though, Ash and Misty were whacked with something heavy and they crashed onto the ground. It happened so fast. Ash winced as he got up, helping Misty onto her feet and checking on Pikachu.

"Ow, what was that?" Misty groaned in pain.

Ash stood frozen, not responding to his friend; his baleful eyes fixated to something in front of them. Misty flinched upon seeing a group of humans she was not familiar with.

Standing in front of them, four men and one woman. They were all draped in cloaks and looked fiercely at Ash and Misty. The woman looked to be an elderly woman with a coral colored head wrap, which was adorned with a green necklace at the top. The four men all dressed similarly to one another, wearing matching dark cloaks that fell just an inch above the ground, exposing their bare feet. One man stood out from the rest as he was tall and masked his mouth with a white beard.

These strangers were not the most terrifying things present, however. Next to the bearded man was a towering dragon Haxorus. It stood with its large hind legs. Its talons were as red as its sharp tusks, which were easily the scariest feature it held.

Landing behind Ash and Misty was another dragon. It was a Flygon, the thing that attacked Ash and Misty in midair.

Despite the fearsome dragons surrounding them, Ash bravely demanded, "What do you want?"

Haxorus growled loudly, but it did not render a flinch from Ash. Pikachu glowered at the dragon, sparks emitting from its electric sacs.

"You ought to know," the bearded man spat. The others nodded in agreement. The tension that had built was extremely thick. "Tell us where she is."

Ash looked at Misty with a confused look. Misty was equally as baffled. She returned her gaze back at these strangers. "Who is she?" she said meekly.

The bearded man scoffed, causing his Haxorus to hiss. "Don't play any games, girl."

"But we're not," Misty retorted, her voice not as quiet as before. "Wait a second, where's our friends!" Misty assumed that either Haxorus or Flygon had burned that opening in the jungle.

"Where is she?" the bearded man growled, ignoring Misty's question.

"We don't know who you're talking about!" Ash snapped, stepping ahead of Misty. "What did you do to our friends?"

"Answer my question boy!"

"Answer mine!"

There was an echoing silence after the spat. Ash had gotten much closer to the bearded man, trying to stare him down. And after a moment's silence, the bearded man formed a smirk. "You're very brave for a young boy. But that doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you."

Ash remained resolute, not moving his gaze anywhere else. Through gritted teeth he demanded once more, "What did you do to my friends?"

The bearded man looked at Ash in astonishment, almost as if he was impressed with Ash's determination.

"Well?" Ash prodded.

"We seized them," the bearded man said simply.

"What for?" Misty spoke up after a while.

The bearded man finally redirected his eyes at her. She only returned his frigid stare with a look of utter courage.

"We kidnapped them for ransom," the bearded man went on, turning his face to his Haxorus. He rubbed the dragon's broad, armored shoulder with pride. "They were all so scared of Haxorus here," the man snickered wickedly, his members laughing alongside him.

This only infuriated Ash, Misty and Pikachu all the more. They weren't going to cave in so easily.

"Ah, the spiky-haired boy was a lot like you," the bearded man continued, pointing to Ash. Misty had assumed that the man was speaking of Gary. "He demanded to know why we were here. But, once I explained to them the reason for our presence, they all yammered about they don't know about the girl."

"For the last time, who is the girl?" Misty bombarded the bearded man's story with agitation.

"The dragon Princess!" the man snarled. "Iris!"

"What happened to Iris?" Ash asked, looking concerned.

"Stop acting stupid," the man scoffed once more. "You kidnapped her!"

"We did not!" Ash screamed, stomping his foot. "Iris is a friend of mine, and I would never do anything bad to her!"

Misty listened on. The name Iris was familiar to her. She remembers hearing about her in one of Ash's letters. From what she can recall, Iris was a dragon trainer. And now she was missing and Misty felt her heart ache with worry.

"Tell us where is now, or you'll join your friends!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, hopping in between Ash and the bearded man. Haxorus stepped in for his master, hissing loudly at Pikachu. Pikachu wasn't scared at all, though, its tail began to glow, ready to strike with an iron tail, if need be.

"Drayden stop!" a young male's voice called out from afar. Everyone, person and Pokemon tried to find the source of the voice.

Emerging from the gaping opening in the jungle, a Dragonite flew out, carrying a red haired man that Misty recognized. The man on the Dragonite flew over to where the stand off was taking place. The mighty Dragonite's wings batting a light gust as it hovered between the dragon trainers and Ash and Misty.

"They're telling the truth!" the red haired boy said, his cape flowing in the breeze that his Dragonite created.

"But Lance, where could she be then?" Drayden asked, with a look of doubt on his face.

"I know them," Lance answered, looking down at Misty and Ash with a smile. "Ash and Misty are good people and Ash is friends with Iris."

Drayden still wasn't convinced. He and his fellow dragon trainers shared an inquisitive look.

"Trust me," Lance begged. "They would never."

Drayden gave Ash and Misty another look, before trusting Lance's judgment. The tension began to melt away but everyone was still in frenzy about where Iris was. And Ash and Misty still demanded to know where their friends were and if they were all right.

"Where are our friends?" Ash asked, looking up Lance.

Lance couldn't respond and instead shot Drayden a harsh look.

"They're back in our village," Drayden spat, still not one hundred percent trusting of Ash.

"Take us to them," Misty said.

"But what about Iris?" Drayden interrupted. "No one's getting loose until we know where Iris is."

Lance sighed, feeling as if anything he said was futile. Drayden was a hard person to convince, but Lance knew that Ash and Misty were innocent and he would defend them at all costs. "I'm sure their friends didn't take her either."

And with a gesture to Ash, Misty and Pikachu to climb onto Dragonite's back, Lance ordered his dragon to lead the way. "I'll take you to your friends. And sorry about Drayden." Lance whispered the last part. They all vanished into the clearing, en route to the village.

* * *

The village was not too far from the campsite, which is probably why Drayden ambushed their friends. It was much bigger than the campsite, having enough room for various small huts, a long stream running though most of the village. The village was very quiet at the moment, a few villagers hanging out in the center.

The villagers greeted Lance with warmth as he soared closer to the ground. Passing by several huts, Dragonite finally landed right in front of the most lonesome hut in the village.

Clambering off the dragon Pokemon, Misty followed Lance and Ash (Pikachu running along) inside.

There their friends were, tightly bound in a circle with rope and their mouths gagged with handkerchiefs. Upon seeing Ash and Misty, everyone began mumbling loudly.

Lance untied them and the boys removed their gags. They all stretched out their limbs, feeling relief to be unbound at last. Clemont, however, rushed to Ash, grabbing hold of his shoulders with a look of sheer worry on his face.

"Where's Bonnie?" he cried out.

"You mean she's not here?" Misty asked, her eyes shaking.

Clemont shook his head, which dipped down. He was trembling, causing Cilan to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to find her, and Max," the green haired boy said.

Ash's eyes widened in disbelief. "Max isn't here either?"

"No," Brock said solemnly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened?" Misty asked sounding distressed.

"Bonnie had returned from Fairy Hollow," Clemeont whimpered. "But she and Max went into the jungle to go pick some berries for the Pokemon."

Clemont did not look up. His voice was beginning to crack at how distressed he was over his sister's disappearance.

"Then what happened?" Ash implored, looking over to his other friends for the rest of the story.

"Not long after they left, we heard screaming," Gary said, tilting his neck to one side, relieving the stiffness. "Sounded like Bonnie and Max."

"We all ran out to look for them, but fell in this hole," Tracey continued.

Brock nodded. "Then we were captured by some of the dragon villagers. Accused us of taking Iris."

"I asked them if they had seen my sister and Max, but they said they didn't."

"Dedenne's missing too," Cilan said. "Spritzee took off a while ago. Maybe back home."

Misty's heart wrenched at the idea of three people missing; first Iris, now Bonnie, Max and Clemont's Dedenne.

"I'll find them!" Ash stated with a determined glow in his eyes. "I'll find Iris, Bonnie, Max and Dedenne!"

"We'll all look," Lance said for the first time since entering the hut.

"I'm going to look too!" Clemont said, his head rising. "Ash take me with you."

Ash shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. "You and everyone else check the jungle, the hollow and the beach."

"But—B-" Clemont stuttered, not understanding why he couldn't accompany his friend on his quest to find Bonnie.

Ash grasped Clemont's shoulders gently, giving him a sincere gaze. "I promise I'll find her Clemont," Ash said kindly. "I'll search the island by sky."

Clemont nodded, trusting his friend. At least he and the other boys were now free to search on land.

"Dragonite and I will look too," Lance said.

"Right!" Ash said with a curt nod. "Everyone check the island for any sign of them."

"Right!" the boys agreed affirmatively.

Ash lowered his arm to let Pikachu crawl onto his shoulder. "Let's go buddy." Pikachu obliged, climbing on swiftly.

"I'm coming too," Misty said as she followed Ash outside of the hut.

Ash paused before leaping into the air, turning to Misty. "Huh? You look with the others on land."

Misty rolled her eyes. "I'm coming."

"Misty…"

"Shut up," Misty said at once, already knowing what sort of speech Ash was going to recite. "If I don't come, you're sure to get captured too." She gave him a playful sneer.

Ash sighed, putting his hands up in surrender. "Fine, let's get going."

"Right!"

They kicked their feet off the ground; flying passed the village. Misty followed Ash's lead. She couldn't help but wonder that he had an idea where to start.

"Where are we going first?" Misty asked, reaching Ash's pace.

"I know where they are," Ash said.

"What'd you mean?"

"I know where they are," Ash repeated, giving Misty nervous look.

"Where?" Misty asked.

"Team Rocket has them."

Team Rocket? It made sense to Misty, as she knew the kind of people they were. But she still had a weird feeling about whether they were able to kidnap three people, especially a dragon princess, so easily.

"Why didn't you tell us back there?"

"I didn't want Clemont to worry any more than he already is."

Misty couldn't help but admire her friend's concern for another friend. And Ash was worried about Iris, Bonnie, Max and Dedenne. He was very determined on finding them and bringing them back safely.

"Then where are we going? Back to the ship?"

Ash shook his head, looking down as they were now above the lagoon once more. "We're going inside the cavern."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. What Do You Feel?

**Chapter Four**

_What Do You Feel?_

Misty did not expect to return to the lagoon so soon. It wasn't exactly welcoming the first time she had visited. Not only that, but the appearance of a pirate ship only led to Ash getting himself, Misty and Pikachu entangled in some danger from none other than Team Rocket.

The lagoon had come to view, the water looking much darker than before as twilight was descending upon Neverland. The sky was dyed purple, splattered with orange clouds as the sun slowly sank into the ocean.

"We should get inside, before we run out of daylight," Ash suggested, lowering his body just above the lagoon's black water, staring straight into the low opening into the cavern.

Misty wasn't sure how they were going to see without the guidance of any sunlight, unless some sort of bioluminescent Pokemon lurked there. She followed Ash into the small opening, the high tide, grazing their knees, dampening them.

Once inside, Misty was able to make out some light, as there were torches lit and mounted on the inner walls. Inside the cavern, there was surprisingly more space than Misty would have expected. The cavern appeared to be shielding an old castle in ruins. There was no actual castle inside, but the there were stone remnants that had clearly belonged to some sort of underwater fortress.

At the very center of the cavern, there appeared to be skeletons chained to the stone, their lower halves moving among the current. Misty gasped at the gruesome sight, beginning to think they have entered a trap.

"What is this place?" Misty asked, continuing to fly behind Ash, who was headed to where the skeletons were.

"It's Team Rocket's worst kept secret," Ash answered, landing on the main stone island.

"Why is that?" Misty asked a little amused by the statement. "Does everyone on the island know about the cavern?"

Ash nodded, helping Misty avoid the skeletons whose skulls were knocking onto each other. "Well yeah. But no one ever really goes here, except Team Rocket and me."

"The mermaids?" Misty said, giving a very odd look.

Ash shook his head. "Nope, they have another place in the lagoon where they go."

Taking another glance over to the skeletons, Misty gulped. _I can see why_…she thought to herself. She then wandered over to the nearest torch, to warm herself a bit. It was too damp and cold in the cavern; Misty felt chills brisk across her skin.

"Where are they?" Misty said, hugging herself for warmth.

"They'll be here," Ash stated surely. He took a seat over the edge of the water, Pikachu seating itself next to him. "They always come here."

"What for?" implored Misty, taking a seat on Ash's other side.

"Usually to hide something," explained Ash, picking up a pebble and tossing it pathetically into the dark water, it dropping with a dull plop. "They've taken Pokemon here plenty of times."

"That's terrible. They're still stealing Pokemon."

"Don't worry," Ash said, leaning back a little, his hands supporting his weight. "Thanks to me, those Pokemon always get away." There came that charm again that self-assurance that Ash was known for.

Misty giggled at Ash's ego. He was always the same but he never reached the obnoxious level like Gary did. For some reason when Ash acted full of himself, it was charming. Misty blushed a little, admiring such a weird characteristic.

"Any second now," Ash whispered, staring out. His foot began to twitch a little, as if he were nervous or anxious. "Any second they'll be here."

Noticing her friend's jittery demeanor, Misty dared to ask him kindly, "You feeling okay?"

The twitching of his feet stopped and Ash turned to face Misty with a sheepish look. "Uh, yeah. I'm just you—know bored waiting."

"I'm not bored," Misty said pleasantly, sitting with total composure.

Ash eyed his friend curiously, almost looking at this as a challenge. He mimicked her crossed legged pose and tried his best not to bounce off the walls.

Misty couldn't help but tease. "You're not scared or anything, right?"

Ash gave Misty an "are-you-kidding-me" face. "Me? Of course not!" He grabbed another pebble, tossing it into the water, and once again it splashed upon the surface and sank. Then his expression changed. Ash's eyes looked sad.

Letting out a sigh, Ash opened up. "I'm just worried about them."

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's lap to comfort him, which Ash responded by rubbing its head gently. Misty felt concerned for his friends too; her friends. Especially when she thought of the anguish Clemont must be going through right now.

"Me too," Misty agreed, taking a pebble and tossing it into black, water, hearing a few skips.

"At least this time, Pikachu and I aren't alone."

Misty smiled at her friend warmly as he flashed her a sincere grin. Despite the circumstances of waiting in a dim, wet cavern, sitting above the skeletons that waded in the water, Misty cherished this quiet, lonesome moment with her best friend.

"I'm glad to be with you guys."

* * *

The reflection of the torch danced in the black water, creating a vivid glow. The sky behind the cavern glowed a bright orange briefly as the sun set, and once it sank completely, everything went much darker.

They had been waiting for what felt like an hour at least. Misty caught Ash up on her life at the Gym, dealing with her sisters and most importantly the tough challengers she faced. Ash and Pikachu listened intently, Ash's eyes brightening during certain details of Misty's most memorable Gym battles.

As another hour seemed to dawn on them, Ash and Misty were growing restless and hungry. Pikachu had fallen asleep between Ash and Misty, curled up on the stone ground.

"Do you think maybe they were found by the others by now?" Misty asked.

"I know Team Rocket has something to do with this," Ash answered as resolute as ever. Misty didn't even sense any stubbornness in Ash; he really believed they would be here.

Misty tried her best to remain patient, trusting Ash's judgment. After all he had more run-ins with Team Rocket to count. They continued to wait a little longer, Ash and Misty's stomachs growling for nourishment and their eyes drooping.

But suddenly came a sound of whispers that did not belong to Ash and Misty. Pikachu blearily perked up as its ears twitched to the faint sound.

The whispers were no longer whispers, as it drew closer, sounding much louder. It was so dark in the cavern by now that hardly anything could be seen from beyond the ruins Ash and Misty sat on. There was however a glow coming towards them.

Ash motioned to Misty and Pikachu to follow him to a lower part of the ruins, hiding behind a wall. The glow was coming from a torch that was being held by a Pokemon. Coming closer into view, Misty made out the shadow of a rowboat, carrying Meowth (the Pokemon holding the torch), James who was rowing, and Jessie at the front, and Bonnie, Max and Dedenne all tied up. The last person on the boat was a girl with thick purple hair. Misty assumed this was Iris.

Ash was right. Team Rocket had come at last and as suspected they held Ash and Misty's friends hostage. Misty saw this as an opportunity to ambush them, but only if she had one of her water Pokemon, preferably her Gyarados as it would get the job done much faster.

The rowboat reached the ruins, Jessie making no hesitation to climb off. She stood on the wall that the skeletons were chained against.

"Chain them," Jessie demanded, looking on.

James wheezing, trying to catch his breath as he likely rowed a considerable distance. "In a minute, Captain, my arms are sore."

Jessie returned James's defiance with a haunting glare like that of a Primeape. James flinched, shrugging off his initial complaint and went over to the stoned wall and unchained the skeletons. "Nothing personal, friends," he said as he released the boney remains.

"What? You're going to leave us there?" Max screamed, his glasses reflecting the torchlight.

"What'd you think, brat?" Meowth hissed, setting the torch down gently. Meowth then proceeded to assist James in untying the victims so that the chains could bind their arms. "How are we going to chain up the Dedenne?" Meowth examined the size of the electric fairy and knew it was too small to be properly bound.

"We don't," Jessie said, not helping out at all. "We're going to keep it."

"No, that's my big brother's!" Bonnie shouted defensively. She tried to wriggle out of James' s hold but her small body was no match against the tall man.

James ignored her futile attempts at escaping and was able to chain her arms up effortlessly, as the lower half of her body sank into the cold, dark water.

Max was next and he too tried to kick his way free, but he was just as weak as Bonnie unfortunately. In no time he joined Bonnie against the wall. "It's cold!" he cried out.

Lastly, it was Iris's turn to be chained. This time Jessie came over to her as James and Meowth held onto her. Iris had a fiery look in her eyes not cringing as Jessie held her chin up with her hooked hand.

Misty shook Ash's shoulder quickly, beginning to worry more about their friends' welfare. "Shouldn't we do something now?"

Ash held a finger to his lips, shaking his head. He must've had a plan steeping in his mind. Misty wasn't sure she could witness anything much longer, but she was going to wait.

Jessie beamed a vile smirk at Iris, trying to intimidate the Dragon Princess. Iris wasn't fazed, though.

"I'll make a compromise with you, all of you," Jessie said, looking down at Bonnie and Max briefly. "Tell me where the twerp and his Pikachu are. And, his redheaded girlfriend."

Misty felt her face get hot with both anger and embarrassment. She was too nervous to look at Ash, but he remained quiet listening on.

Iris was the first to speak up. "I'd never betray Ash!"

"Me neither!" Bonnie stated determinedly.

"We'll never help you!" Max shouted in defiance.

"De-den!" Dedenne chirped in agreement.

Jessie let out a huff in disdain. Her brow twitched in irritation. James and Meowth watched a little nervous, for the victims and for themselves. Jessie pursed her lips; trying to regain her composure, before grinning wickedly back the victims. "Then enjoy your stay here," she finished, then cupped her ear.

"Ah!" Jessie exclaimed devilishly. "Looks like you've got company!"

Ash and Misty shot each other a look of surprise thinking that Jessie was referring to them. But Pikachu pointed at something in the water.

There were ripples in the black water and from what Misty could see, spiky fins, slithering above the surface. Watching in fright, she saw the giant head of a Feraligatr peek out of the water.

Iris was finally chained up with the other two. Meowth and James stepped away from the water, standing by Jessie on either side of her. They all looked on in delight.

Ash finally took action, springing in the air with Pikachu on his shoulder. He didn't bother being sneaky as he yelled for Team Rocket's attention. "Oh, Captain Jessie," Ash sang.

Team Rocket's heads shot up where Ash was. Jessie's look of pleasure barely faltered, her smile growing even more, to Ash's surprise.

Taking advantage of Ash's distraction, Misty entered the water as quietly as possible, paddling over to the stoned wall where her friends were chained.

"Shh!" Misty ordered upon seeing that Max and Bonnie were about to shout in delight. Iris looked curiously at Misty before deciding that Misty was not a foe.

After each being unchained, Misty motioned for everyone to climb back on the rowboat. Misty helped Iris (after Bonnie and Max) onto the boat. Iris gave Misty a friendly and grateful grin. "Thanks," she murmured. "It's good to know Ash found a nice girlfriend." Misty sweat dropped, feeling a bit awkward just then.

"Nice to know that you came to us," Jessie said. Misty was still in the water, and tried to climb onto the steps of the ruins, to help Ash. She noticed that James and Meowth were gone, and felt panicked. Misty glanced over to the boat, relieved to see that her friends were still there, safe.

But where were James and Meowth? Misty tried to be as quiet as she could, flinching when the water made a sound as she emerged.

"Now why don't you surrender and your friends will be set free," Jessie reasoned with Ash who was still levitating in the air with his arms crossed.

"I'll set them free," Ash said. "But I won't surrender." He had a very relaxed look on his face.

Jessie on the other hand was also very relaxed. She didn't appear irritated with Ash, which was strange. Misty tried looking around for James and Meowth, worried about where they could be.

"How are you going to do that, boy?" Jessie asked with mock curiosity. "The Feraligatr will reach them soon and it's bye-bye to your fellow twerps."

"That's what you think, _Captain_," Ash challenged, lowering himself slightly.

"Very brave of you, not floating so high."

"It's not like there is anything to be afraid of here."

Misty snuck passed Jessie, staying close to the walls, crouched. Her eyes darted around the dim cavern to see where James and Meowth were lurking. She suspected they were off somewhere, planning something.

She finally spotted them, on a higher part of the ruins, closely behind Ash, who remained oblivious. Peering her eyes to better see what James and Meowth were doing, Misty's jaw dropped when she saw James point a pistol behind Ash, plugging one ear with his finger.

"Ash, get away!" Misty cried out, impulsively.

Ash spun around as James fired a shot, which missed. Jessie growled as Ash flew over to Misty. "Get him!" Jessie screamed, her relaxed expression washing away. Her eyes then followed Ash and Misty, making an escape to the boat where her now free victims were. "Don't let ANY of them get away!"

Jessie rushed over to the boat, only to find that the Feraligatr had now emerged more fully out of the water, lunging towards her. Jessie fell backwards scrambling to get to her feet, the Feraligatr chomping at her ankles.

"James! Meowth!" Jessie screamed for assistance. She swung her hooked hand at the Feraligatr's nose, barely scathing it.

Ash and Misty were now in the boat, Max and Bonnie taking a paddle and rowing away from the ruins. Ash and Misty turned to see that Jessie had reached James and Meowth halfway up the higher part of the ruins. The Feraligatr was now on land, but was much slower.

As the boat, headed towards the opening, Ash gave one final reminder. "Hey Team Rocket! Remember tonight's high tide!" And as the boat finally reached the outside of the cavern, they all heard a powerful Hyper Beam attack and the screams of Team Rocket, fading in the distance.

* * *

The crisp freshness of the night was exhilarating. After waiting inside the caverns for hours Misty let her lungs inhale the salty air. Surprisingly the breeze was subtle and was actually quite warm, despite it being night.

Bonnie and Max continued to row, both wanting to show their gratitude. But their strength was no match for the long boat ride back to the mainland.

"Here you guys relax with Pikachu and Dedenne," Ash suggested, taking both paddles in his hands, and moving the boat further. Max and Bonnie obliged, feeling tired and exhausted. Both looked like they were ready to sleep, though Dedenne was way ahead of them.

Misty and Iris were at the back of the boat, checking to see if Team Rocket were trailing them. Thankfully, there was no sign of them or the Feraligatr. Everything was much clearer out on the water and surrounded by the open sky, which was sprinkled with plenty of bright stars. The full moon cast a spotlight on the boat, making it all the easier to sail into the mainland.

"Iris," Misty said quietly after a while.

The Dragon Princess whirled her head to meet Misty's gaze with a friendly smile. "Yeah?"

"How did you get captured?"

Iris let out a nervous chuckle, scratching her brow awkwardly. "Well it's a little embarrassing, but I left the village to spend some time in the jungle. It's my favorite place to hang out."

"Why's that?" Misty asked, becoming intrigued.

Iris shrugged, giving her a simple answer. "I like it there. I have fun climbing trees and swinging on vines."

Misty giggled. Iris clearly had a lot of energy, judging by her favorite pastimes. Misty understood how Iris and Ash were able to become friends; both had boundless energy.

"But anyways," Iris went on. "I was climbing one particular tree branch, when I somehow got ensnared in a net." Iris blushed a little at the major detail. "And when that happened, Team Rocket appeared from below. Their Meowth used its claws to cut the net from the tree. And once I fell, they tied me up. I should've had Axew with me…" Iris looked out into the water with regret.

"Don't feel bad, Iris," Misty consoled. "Team Rocket can be crafty sometimes. We've fallen into their traps more times than I'd like to admit." Misty jerked her head towards Ash and smiled a little awkwardly, thinking about the countless pits she and her friends had fallen into. "But," Misty said, realizing something. "Then how did Max and Bonnie get caught?"

Misty looked over to the two youngest of the bunch, and saw that they were both huddled near Dedenne. They had fallen asleep.

"They wandered into the jungle at the wrong time, much like me," Iris whispered, not wanting to wake her sleeping friends. "After Team Rocket caught me, Bonnie, Max and Dedenne came along. But they didn't have a chance. Team Rocket seized them instantly and dragged us off to their ship."

"What did they want?" Misty couldn't help but ask.

"They wanted to know where Ash and Pikachu were," Iris murmured.

Misty figured, remembering Jessie demanding to know where they were in exchange for freedom.

"And Jessie went on about a girl with red hair. I take it she meant you Misty."

"Yeah… Sorry this happened to you."

"Oh don't worry," Iris reassured batting off Misty's pity. "Thanks to you and Ash, we're all safe."

Both girls looked over to Ash, who was obliviously rowing away Pikachu at his side.

"You and Ash make a great team," Iris complimented, causing Misty to shake her head modestly. "Plus…" Iris's eyes narrowed slyly. "You two look cute together."

"I-uh.." Misty stammered, glancing back Ash, hoping he didn't hear Iris's comment. Ash made no response or any motion that he overheard Iris.

Iris cocked a brow, beaming a suspicious look at Misty. Misty shook her head fiercely, her cheeks flushed in the same shade as her hair.

"We're here!" Ash exclaimed, turning to his female friends for the first time since sailing away. Bonnie and Max began to stir at Ash's boisterousness. Peeking over the edge of the boat, their eyes brightened, happy to back. Misty couldn't agree more.

* * *

Max and Bonnie were still a little sleepy, but managed to trek through the beach in the direction of the jungle. Dedenne was still limp, snoring softly while nestled in Bonnie's arms.

During the walk back to the campsite, Ash felt compelled to brag about his adventures for the day. He started from when he whisked Misty away from Cerulean City to the long flight from Kanto to Neverland, to the trek through Fairy Hollow to the lagoon, from taunting Team Rocket; he went on with exaggeration.

Misty rolled her eyes at Ash's exuberance. But, she bit her tongue when it came to certain details, not wanting to dampen the hero who saved the day.

They all reached the clearing that was created by the dragons from earlier. There was a new fire roaring in the center and no longer abandoned.

The boys had all returned to the campsite, but there was still a thick cloud of tension that hung over them. Clemont was pacing back and forth, his Chespin copying his motions. Cilan watched in concern as Tracey, Gary and Brock sat by the fire in silence.

"Where'd you suppose—?" Clemont began, but caught site of Ash and Iris. He paused waiting to see if Bonnie was with them.

Upon seeing a small blonde girl with Dedenne, Clemont ran to sister with open arms.

"Bonnie!"

Hearing her brother's call for her, Bonnie snapped out of her bleariness and ran to meet Clemont half way. "Clemont!"

Clemont picked Bonnie up, hugging her close, both with open-mouthed grins on their faces. The brother-sister duo didn't realize that Dedenne was squished between them until it let out an electrical nuzzle, causing them to break apart.

Clemont knelt down to Bonnie's eye level, holding onto his sister's shoulders. "Are you okay, Bonnie?" he asked with concern.

The young blonde nodded happily. "Mhm, Ash and Misty and Pikachu saved us all."

"Where were you guys?" Brock asked, rising from his seated position by the fire.

"Team Rocket brought us to that spooky cavern!" piped up Max. "They chained us to this wall in the water, then Misty freed us and a Feraligatr came. Ash almost got shot by a pistol! We escaped on a boat and the Feraligatr hyper beamed Team Rocket and—"

"Whoa, Max, slow down," Brock chuckled as Max paused, catching his breath.

"Sounds like you all had an adventure," Tracey said, trying to make light of the situation. "It's good to know you're all safe now."

"Yeah!" Max chirped. "If it wasn't for Ash, Misty and Pikachu, we'd all be underwater."

Gary rose from his spot, walking over, his arms folded. "Hmph, sounds like Misty did most of the work…"

Ash stomped forward, offended. "What'd you mean?"

"Max said Misty was the one who freed them," Gary explained with a sneer.

Ash's face was skimmed with blush marks, not wanting to discredit his friend. "Yeah, but I knew where they were! And I distracted Team Rocket."

"Face it Ash, without any help you would've been sunk," Gary bombarded. "No wonder you took Misty along with you."

It was now Misty's turn to feel her face warm up as she glared at Gary.

"I've been in that cavern plenty of times!" Ash continued to defend himself.

"Ash, forget it," Misty said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let him get to you," she consoled, knowing that Gary was only trying to annoy Ash.

Ash tried his hardest to ignore Gary's pestering. Changing the subject, Ash asked, "What's for supper? I'm starved!"

"Well, we didn't make anything," Cilan said awkwardly.

If Ash's stomach could groan on command it would have. His head dipped down as his stomach growled greatly. It was not the only one. Like a chain reaction, everyone else's stomach moaned.

Iris turned towards the clearing, beckoning everyone to follow her. "C'mon, let's all go back to the village. I'm sure dinner's nearly prepared!"

Everyone else agreed, marching along the clearing together, making his or her way into the Dragon Village.

Reaching the village in no time, Iris was greeted by a swarm of villagers, huddling her. Ash, Misty and the rest looked on in wonder. Iris was definitely missed and it was nice to see the village give her a warm welcome.

Once all the details were relayed, the villagers were pleased to know that Iris was safe and that she has such nice friends to help her in a time of need. Lance was happy to know that Ash and Misty were successful in finding the princess as well as Ash's friends. Drayden even apologized sincerely to Ash and Misty for his behavior and to the boys for imprisoning them.

To celebrate Iris's safe return, the village threw a bash in the center of the village, with plenty of food for everyone. And after settling their stomachs with four servings of everything, Misty, Ash, their friends and the villagers mingled among each other.

Misty was in the middle checking out a Salamence whilst Tracey sketched the winged dragon, when she felt a hand reach for. Whirling around, Misty found that Ash appeared behind her with his hand outstretched to her shoulder.

"Misty," he said.

"Oh, Ash," Misty said a little surprised by his sudden appearance. She noticed that Pikachu wasn't with him. "Where's Pikachu?"

"It's playing with Bonnie, Max and the some of the kid villagers," Ash explained. "Listen, do you mind coming with me? I want to show you something?"

Taken aback by what Ash wanted to show her, she gave him a hesitant look. After all that happened today, she was worried it might be something dangerous.

"Pleeeeeease, Misty?" Ash whined, playfully.

Misty rolled her eyes, baring a smile. "Fine." And with that, she followed Ash through the crowd, Ash leading her with a hold on her hand. Misty just hoped it wasn't sweaty.

* * *

Misty and Ash reached the edge of the village, and when they were free from the horde, Ash kicked his feet off the ground, lifting Misty along with him.

The two glided passed the village, ascending higher into the sky. Misty couldn't help but stare at amazement at the view. It was different than when they were flying at night in Cerulean City. The sounds throughout the island were much quieter and tranquil. Instead of hearing the blaring honks of traffic and booming airplanes, Misty's ears were treated to a harmony of whistling leaves, the soft waves of the ocean and miscellaneous Pokemon cries.

The stars and moon were much brighter too, not overshadowed by streetlamps and lit buildings. Misty's nose picked up various, pleasant smells, from the salty sea air, to the fire wood burning, to the fauna scattering the island.

Ash led her over to the other side of the island; a side of the island that Misty had already visited. They were looming over the Fairy Hollow and from above looked like a green mass that illuminated with a light golden glow.

Ash lowered into the trees and Misty followed. There was barely an opening, so Misty slowly descended not wanting to get any scratches. Ash on the other hand, had no problem zooming downwards, not minding the branches and leaves that obscured his path.

Misty had to keep her eyes shut, in case of anything poking her. She squinted every so often to check where Ash was heading. He eventually stopped in midair once he and Misty had emerged from the leaves and encompassed by the trees around them.

They had returned to the Fairy Hollow. Because of the leaves that covered the sky, Misty expected this place to be pitch dark like the lagoon water. But it wasn't, as the glowing emitting from every crevice, cranny and nook made everything clear, but not too bright.

As they were floating, Misty realized what Ash wanted to show her this time. A flock of Togetic appeared around them, circling them, starting a dance. Their wings fluttered, glimmering as they moved. Misty didn't know that the twinkling of the Hollow had to do with the fairies that lived here.

Misty and Ash slowly spun in the air, dancing among the Togetic, which were then joined by a few Cottonee. Ash took her hand, smiling serenely at her guiding her in this fairy waltz in midair.

Misty was beaming at Ash, her eyes shining with affection. She felt her heart skip a beat when the Cottonee began to playfully tickle Ash. His laugh was infectious and made her spirits swell with adoration. It was hard to turn away as Misty wanted to remember this moment clearly. Her mind had a thought that had been marinated in her mind for a while now. She wanted to ask Ash something important, something meaningful.

"Ash?" Misty said softly, saving him from the delicate, ticklish touch of the Cottonee.

"Hm?" Ash replied, still grinning with joy. The Cottonee and Togetic gave their farewell and disappeared into the trees, leaving behind a trail of glimmering sparks that continued to hover around them.

Without even knowing it, Misty and Ash were lowering to the ground. Misty cleared her throat once she felt the leafy surface greet her bare feet.

"I—" Misty began, but paused. She had the question in her mind and when they were floating she thought she was ready to ask it. But now that they were on the ground and alone, Misty began to feel nervous.

"Huh?" Ash said again. "What's up Misty?"

Misty's heart was drumming with such force she thought it was going to burst right out of her chest. She couldn't keep her face from reddening but hoped because of the dim light, Ash wouldn't notice.

"I…wanted to ask you something," Misty mumbled faintly.

However, Misty's words were inaudible to Ash. "What?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I—I wanted to a—ask you something," Misty quavered hurriedly.

Ash didn't catch on to the shakiness in his friend's voice, but was able to hear her this time. "Sure, what is it?"

This was it. Misty was going to force herself to ask Ash something that she has always wondered since she and him stopped traveling.

Twiddling her thumbs with her head down Misty finally asked, "What do you feel, Ash?"

She looked up after a moment's silence. Ash had a puzzled look on his face. Misty was beginning to regret saying anything at all.

Noticing that his friend was waiting for an answer, Ash blurted out, "I don't know what you mean by that." Ash removed his hat, scratching the top of his head.

"I mean…" Misty uttered. She sighed, regaining the control of her voice. "What do you feel? Do you feel anything?"

"Uhh…yeah," Ash remarked, placing his hat back on. Misty just stared at him, waiting for more, but Ash just shrugged.

"Well what do you feel? Joy? Anger? Jealousy? Love…?" Misty whispered the last part, feeling a little awkward again. "What are your feelings…about me?" Her head dipped down to her thumbs, once more, not wanting to see Ash give another bewildered expression.

There was a long, pregnant pause. Misty was growing impatient, almost irritated. Why was this a hard question? Why was he so dense? Misty lifted her head up, staring at Ash with a determined gaze. She wanted to know and since she had already asked the question, there was no backpedaling.

"Love?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded slowly, trying not to let her nerves take over again.

"I…guess I do…love," Ash stammered, still looking confused.

That answer wasn't enough for Misty. She ached to know what Ash felt about her. But, he was just so dense and clueless. It was like he didn't really know what kind of feeling love is.

"Ash…" Misty took a step closer to Ash.

"Misty, why are you asking this?" Ash said, flinching away.

Misty froze, feeling her stomach drop and tears collect in her eyes. He doesn't understand. Will he ever? She was still determined though. "Because I want to know how you feel," Misty responded amidst a quivering voice.

"But…why? About what?" Ash was starting to become flustered. Misty could tell that her questions were overwhelming him, but she wasn't sure if he was holding back or if he really didn't understand what she meant.

"About me!" Misty said, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

Ash took a deep breath, trying to stretch a friendly smile across his face, but it wasn't convincing to Misty. "You're my best friend, Misty," Ash said, taking a hold of her shoulders, delicately.

"Is that all?" Misty muttered, her lip quivering.

Ash's smile faded, his arms slowly dropped from Misty's shoulders. He blushed, backing away. "Why are you trying to spoil this?" he blurted out.

Misty's eyes widened. Did he imply that having mutual affection ruined their friendship, their relationship? Misty couldn't hold back the tears anymore, letting them fall without a care. Misty's heart shattered, she barely felt it beating anymore.

"How can you say I'm spoiling this?" Misty erupted. "You really don't get what I mean, do you Ash Ketchum?"

"Sure I do!" Ash pouted stubbornly.

"No. You don't get it."

"We have fun don't we?" Ash said, backing away almost cowardly. "I brought you here! I showed you the cavern and the lagoon! We got to meet pirates! What more is there than this? This is fun and this is adventure!"

Misty could only watch as Ash spoke. She didn't even bother interrupting him. There was no point trying to get him to reveal anything. Ash had given her an answer without ever actually saying it. Misty knew, or so she believed. Ash doesn't…love her.

Ash waited for his friend to make a response. "Misty?"

Misty let out a huff before saying quietly. "There is much more to life than all that. Adventure doesn't always have to be this. It can be something else."

"I'm happy doing what I've been doing," Ash told her softly. "If you're not happy then you'll be banished from Neverland."

"I will not!" Misty yelled, fiercely.

"Then go home," Ash said, glaring at her. "Take your feelings with you." Ash turned on his heel and took flight. Misty ran after him, yelling for him to stop.

"Ash! Ash! ASH!" her voice echoed throughout the Hollow. Even though Misty was now alone, tension fogged the area. Misty started to cry again and she took a seat on the ground, wishing she had never even bothered.

The beauty of the Hollow was now tainted with bitterness. This harmonious paradise was now eclipsed with such sorrow that Misty couldn't bring herself to remain mystified and amazed at the magic that this place once held. An icy shadow fell over Neverland and drained all the charm and appeal Misty saw in it. She wanted nothing more now than to go back home. And yet, she remained seated.

The argument between her and Ash replayed over and over in her head like a horrible movie. His words pierced her ears continuously like a bad song and her heart ached at the rejection of her supposed best friend.

Misty sat alone for a bit, watching the twinkling until her mind settled. She had stopped crying, but she still felt empty. A fairy Pokemon would emerge and Misty would be distracted with the cuteness of it, but once the Pokemon vanished, she then remembered why she was here alone.

A stirring of some sorts had appeared. Misty didn't bother looking over to where the noise was. Though, her heart gave a small lurch of excitement, knowing that another Pokemon would come and distract her for another moment.

Sitting idly, waiting for the Pokemon to introduce itself, Misty was had a weird feeling that it was not a Pokemon after all. She turned her head over her shoulder to see what was there. Behind her stood the figures of James and Meowth, coming out of the shadows with a look of pity on their usually impish faces.

Misty stood up, facing them entirely. She glowered at the unwelcome company, but then her eyes morphed into perplexity at how they were out of the cavern. "How did you—?"

"We're Team Rocket," James guffawed, as though that was a reasonable enough answer.

"Takes more than just one Feraligatr to do us in," Meowth concurred, crossing its arms.

Misty didn't really believe that it was easy for Team Rocket to escape a dark cavern with a vicious Feraligatr after them. After all that had just happened, they were the last people she wanted to see.

"Takes sheer dumb luck if you ask me," Misty told them. She backed away, hearing the rustling of the leaves beneath her and a few branches snap. "Get lost."

She spun around but was met with James who had appeared before her in a flash. She backed away slightly and turned to see Meowth. The two were closing in on her.

"Easy, twerp," James said in a bored tone. "We saw what happen between you and that brat."

Misty's head dipped down. Why did they have to know?

"Not really bright is he?" Meowth deduced.

James looked down at his feline friend, shaking his head. "It's amazing how some boys can't tell," James agreed. "Even when you told him, he didn't get it." He went on turning to face Misty once more.

Misty didn't buy the phony looks of sympathy. She had known Team Rocket too long by now to know that they were cooking up some sort of plan.

"I say you're better off without him anyways," Meowth suggested, trying to sound friendly. "You're a Gym Leader right?"

Misty nodded, her mind buzzing with regret.

"Then why hang around a half-pint like him?" James asked.

"Yeah, all he does it frolic around the place with his Pikachu," Meowth started to say.

"What's so great about him?" James asked. "He's nothing but—"

"He's my friend."

James and Meowth both gawked at Misty. By the looks of their faces, the duo thought they were convincing Misty.

"After what he said to you?" Meowth said a little addled by he and James's failure at getting Misty to side with them.

"It's none of your business," Misty said, shining baleful eyes at them. "He's my friend and he always will be."

James and Meowth turned to each other, exchanging annoyed looks. It was as though they were talking in code. They then nodded and started forward to Misty. They grabbed her with all their strength trying to subdue her.

"Hey!" Misty shouted, squirming their grasp. She struggled to fight them off, elbowing James hard in the ribs and kicking Meowth's charm on its head.

"Ouch, that hurts," grunted James, holding one hand to his side.

Misty continued to wriggle her way out of their grasp, managing to land a more powerful blow into James's ribs. She started at a run, attempting to leap into the air but was stopped when a string of sticky web wrapped around her.

"What's this?" she cried, not able to move as the thread continued to bind her arms to her sides.

Coming out of the trees was an Ariados, causing an icy chill slide down Misty's spine in fear. Following the arachnid, a few figures revealed themselves from the shadows: the pirates. Followed by the pirates was the Captain herself, Jessie.

The Ariados stopped its string shot attack and Misty's arms were bound tightly at her sides. James and Meowth grabbed onto her once more, preventing her from running.

Jessie's eyes gleamed devilishly with triumph. She stepped closer to Misty, her hooked hand out, using the rounded part of the hook to lift Misty's chin so that they could face each other.

Misty's body was raging with fury and fear. She had to warn Ash and the others. "Ash—mmph!" Misty barely got a word out when James clasped her mouth his hand to silence her.

Jessie chortled with pleasure. She scowled deeply into Misty's fiery eyes. "This time for sure, we will catch him. And you can't do anything to help your boyfriend."

The crew laughed along with Jessie and with a whip of her long pink hair, everyone began to move, making his or her way out of the Hollow.

Misty could barely struggle out of James's grasp this time. She began to panic but not for herself but for her friends, the villagers, Pikachu and…for Ash.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N:** So a little bit of Pokéshipping, finally. Because this story is influenced by the 2003 Peter Pan, I wanted to include the scene between Peter and Wendy (Ash and Misty respectively) where Wendy confronts Peter about his feelings and her thoughts on growing up. Now since it is Pokémon and this is Ash, I chose to have his character respond with his usual denseness, but also confusion as to what Misty means.

Also more clarifications: Smee is portrayed by both James and Meowth. Captain Hook is none other than Jessie. I was considering having one of Ash's rivals as the villain but figured Team Rocket fit the bill, especially Jessie, as I think she is the only one nasty enough to play the role of the Captain. Iris is Tiger Lily and the villagers of the Dragon Village play the Native Americans. I thought it'd be cool to play around with some of the Dragon characters (Drayden, Iris, Lance, the elderly woman, etc.) Lastly, the alligator/crocodile is a Feralitgatr. I really wanted to write it in as a Krookodile instead, but remembered that Krookodile is a ground type, so it'd make no sense for it to be in the water.

Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated!


	5. Don't Do Anything Dumb

**Chapter Five**

_Don't Do Anything Dumb_

Misty, remained bound by the tight sticky thread of the Ariados. She was dragged aboard the pirate ship and stowed away below. She heard the click of the keyhole on the outside of the doors lock. She had nowhere to run or fly.

Misty had been worrying since the moment she was captured by Team Rocket. Not much was said during the trek through the Fairy Hollow and across the beach. But Jessie did say before they left, "This time for sure, we will catch him. And you can't do anything to help your boyfriend."

Misty knew that Jessie meant that she was going to use her to ensnare Ash in a trap. The redhead hoped against hope that Ash would not run in with Team Rocket. She knew Ash could handle himself, well, at times. But, Ash _was_ extremely reckless and her instinct warned her that her friend was can be a hazard to himself just as much as Team Rocket was.

_Ash, be safe._ Misty thought to herself, wishing desperately that he could hear her disembodied words. She didn't even feel any vexation towards him, even after the whole debacle in Fairy Hollow. Misty always felt responsible for him whenever they traveled together. She believed that it was a responsibility of a friend's to look out for another friend.

There was indistinctive chatter beyond the locked doors. Misty tried to listen to hear any sort of plans regarding Ash, Pikachu and the others. Not one word was clear, though, having Misty feel a new wave of worry crash upon her.

Time was running out, or so Misty thought. Team Rocket was capable of being crafty at times and pretty well endowed when it came to weapons. And this time they had a crew of pirates and their Pokemon to assist in their devious plans.

Scanning the room with no light or candle but with the illumination of the full moon outside the windows, Misty caught a glint in the middle of the room. The glimmer belonged to a long, silver sword, resting on a desk, which likely belonged to the Captain.

Misty hurried over to the desk; she was going to attempt to free herself with the help of the sharp blade. However, Misty's arms were bound at her sides, making it impossible to properly lift the sword.

She tried pulling herself free from her sticky confinement with all her strength. It was no use. The thread was so tight on her arms, causing her fingers to go numb. Misty attempted once again to break free from the binding web, but once more just strained her arms all the more.

The sword that lay idly in front of her taunted her. It was right there, no one guarding it, yet Misty could barely reach it with one hand. _There's got to be a way_, Misty thought determinedly.

Misty lifted a leg to, stretching it to reach the handle of the blade. She managed to move it forward, towards her, but felt her body losing balance. Hopping on the other foot, Misty retracted the leg reaching for the sword, settling back on the floor.

Taking a deep breath and allowing her leg to rest for a moment, Misty bit her lip and stretched her leg up and out. She strained the muscles in her leg to pull the sword a little more forward so that the blade hung over the edge of the desk.

Inching the leg just to the right spot, Misty's foot began to cramp up a bit, causing her to draw back again. This time she used her other leg to get the sword to the right position.

Once she achieved getting the blade to hang over the edge on at the precise angle, Misty placed her foot back on the ground, carefully not wanting to mess up the precision.

The point of the sword was now close to Misty's stomach. She turned her body to the side, letting the blade gently poke into the thread by her arm. This proved to be a tad difficult, as the contact between the blade and the thread caused the sword to edge to a different direction.

"C'mon," Misty whispered hurriedly as she attempted again. She bent her knees to motion her body up and down so that the blade would slice through her stringy chains.

Very carefully and very slowly, Misty's ears picked up the faint sound of the first layer of thread cutting. The strings swayed in the air before falling to Misty's feet.

Misty continued to move up and down, slicing through layer after layer. Her legs quivered as they cramped up; Misty pushed through not wanting to stop.

Each time a layer had fallen, it felt like an hour had passed. She was getting closer to freeing herself. Soon Misty was able to wiggle her arms. With the thread no longer as tight, Misty tried to pull it apart with all the strength in her arms. There was a sound of some thread splitting, but her bound still remained intact.

The determined redhead resumed using the sword to cut through. Even though she was getting so painfully close, Misty's legs were beginning to falter. She was in pretty decent shape thanks to being an active swimmer and Gym Leader, but after spending most of her time flying earlier, Misty's legs were fighting against the gravity.

Eventually, Misty's arms were more visible now. She let herself collapse onto the cold, cabin floor onto her knees. Looking down and heaving, letting her catch her breath. Misty then made another attempt to pull the last layers of the web.

The stringy thread was still tight but Misty was able to split the last few layers. Despite the thread cutting into her arms, feeling as though they were about to slice her limbs clean off, Misty stretched on, ignoring the growing numbness pulsing to the ends of her fingertips.

After what felt like an agonizing moment, Misty broke through her confines, stretching her arms above her head. Instantly, the color in Misty's arms returned, the blood starting to flow evenly through her arms.

She rose from her knees, rushing over to the door. She peeked through the foggy window on the doors, seeing the figures of the pirates scrambling.

No one was guarding the door, presumably because it was locked, therefore no one thought Misty would be able toe escape.

Misty shook the handles of the doors furiously to no avail. Clearly no one beyond the doors heard her feeble attempt at freeing herself from within the Captain's cabin.

Her eyes shot back to the sword on the desk. Misty didn't know how to use a sword, nor did she think that it would be any use in breaking down the doors. She now scowled at the blade with contempt even though it just helped her. Misty snooped through the cabin, hoping to find something that would be useful.

Scurrying back to the desk, Misty opened the drawers, finding nothing. She was panicking more now. Her mind barely focused on her own escape, but her thoughts of impending danger upon her friends, particularly Ash.

She wished to return to the Dragon Village, to warn everyone of Team Rocket. She wished to find her friends and tell them to hide. She wished to be there if Team Rocket leads Ash into a trap.

* * *

Ash had retreated to the campsite, shutting himself away from the world in the tree house. He was being stubborn and didn't understand what Misty was going on about.

"Wish everyone would stop thinking I was so immature…" Ash grumbled, lying on a futon nearby one of the open windows. He glared straight into the arched ceiling of the tree house, his hands behind his head. _I know what you meant, Misty…_ Ash thought to himself, his eyes softening.

The black haired boy felt guilty about hurting Misty's feelings. Yet, Ash still was muddled about the subject of _his_ feelings. Joy: whenever he was with Misty and/or Pikachu. Anger: at the moment, Ash was upset with Misty for ambushing him with such a heavy question. Jealousy: Ash supposed he did feel jealous whenever Misty outshined him at things and when she was more impressed with someone other than him. Love…was it Misty?

He pondered more and more on the last emotion Misty had asked him about. Ash told her that he did love, and he tried to think of what, of whom.

_I love being a Pokemon trainer_, Ash thought. _I love traveling. I love my mother and Pikachu. I love my friends. I love…my best friend?_

It was all too messy and complex. Ash never really put much thought into how he felt. He hadn't seen Misty in a long time, and was overjoyed when he succeeded in whisking her away from the Gym, inviting her back into his world.

His thoughts were interrupted, though when the sound of his friends returning to the campsite buzzed below him. They all sounded so happy and energetic, compared to Ash at the moment. And usually it was Ash who crackled with energy that rivaled a firework.

Ash tuned out his friends' content chatter. He felt his eyes grow heavy as his mind started to drift into a stupor. In a matter of seconds, Ash had fallen asleep on his futon, oblivious to what was happening below him.

For whatever reason, Ash twitched, awaking and he sprang up hitting his head on the ceiling. He then plopped back onto the futon on his knees, rubbing his head. "I wasn't sleeping!" he hissed defensively but there wasn't anyone there but him.

He noticed that he no longer heard any noise from the campsite. _It was all a dream, then_. Ash silently told himself. He felt relief flow through his body. He had simply fallen asleep after a day full of adventure, and sought to free him of exhaustion through slumber. The whole thing with Misty never happened. Misty and I are still friends, Ash told himself with a relieved smile on his face.

Sitting on the futon for a moment, and then stretching his arms letting out a tired yawn, Ash began to feel bored and restless. If it were a dream then where was Misty? Where was Pikachu? Where was everyone else?

He floated down from the tree house to the campsite and saw no one around. He thought he heard his friends here not too long ago. But maybe that was part of the dream too?

Even with the notion that he had just woken up from a weird dream, Ash felt uneasy about how quiet everything was. There was a fire crackling in the fire pit and all of his friend's belongings were strewn about the jungle floor.

"Wonder if they went back to the village…" Ash whispered, rubbing his eyes dreamily. His eyes scanned the campsite for any sign of his friends' having briefly dropping by and then leaving to wherever.

There was noting particularly interesting as his eyes glossed over his surroundings before glancing back at something he briefly saw. Ash's brown eyes paused at what looked like a goblet of freshly squeezed juice. Tiptoeing closer to the goblet that was left unattended on a tree stump, Ash picked up the beverage taking a sniff. The juice smelled exceptionally sweet, like a mixture of fresh mango, pineapple, orange, guava and likely many more that Ash could not for the life of him remember; but Ash could attest that whatever was in the goblet, smelled succulent and likely tasted delicious.

Before taking a tip, Ash noticed a scrap of parchment on the same tree stump. It was rolled up, and finding it to be curious, Ash set the goblet back down and unrolled the paper to see if there was anything written in it.

He was right. As he held up the paper with his gloved hands, the first thing Ash saw was his name written at the top left.

_Ash—_

_Forgive me for being forward. Forget I said anything at all. I just want us to remain friends. I returned to the campsite to find you and apologize, but you were asleep in the tree house. I didn't want to wake you and went off to pick some fruit and whipped this up. Thought it'd be a nice gesture and thanks for being a good friend and an apology for trying to spoil it. _

_Your friend,_

_Misty_

Ash was bewildered when he finished reading the letter. So it wasn't a dream after all. He and Misty did have an argument and Ash felt guiltier than ever. You don't have anything to be sorry for, Ash thought. I'm sorry.

Ash could no longer bring himself to drink from the goblet anymore. It was so tempting and sweet smelling; and he just woke up from a nap, leaving his throat bone dry. Then again, Misty did make it for him and Ash didn't want to further hurt his best friend.

"It's all my fault," Ash sighed, letting the paper roll back up as he dropped put it back on the stump. Ash wanted nothing more right then than to find Misty and apologize for being stupid and dense. He wanted to hear her out this time, even if it made him feel a little awkward. Misty meant a lot more to him than he ever realized.

"Pikapi!" Ash heard from a clearing, breaking him out of his reverie. His other best friend, Pikachu had arrived looking a little frazzled.

"Hey, Pikachu," Ash said sweetly, crouching down, rubbing the top of the rodent's head. "Have fun—?" Ash realized that his Pokemon's eyes looked a little worried. "What's up?"

"Pikapika, pikachu…" Pikachu started to explain sadly. Its hands, tail and ears were flailing about in a hurry.

"What happened?" Ash demanded, distressed.

Pikachu then tried to explain what it meant by mimicking what appeared to be each of Ash's friends. Ash deduced that something bad had happened to his friends. But he just heard them, but didn't hear anything out of the ordinary going on. When they were present whilst Ash was hiding in the tree house, his friends sounded happy and cheerful.

Ash was starting to get really confused. He began to wonder once more if it was a dream, but with the note from Misty, he felt convinced that he had not been dreaming and that he is not dreaming.

"We got to find them, Pikachu!" Ash stated, picking up the goblet with his hand, to take a sip.

As the rim of the goblet was about to touch Ash's lips, Pikachu leapt close its partner's hand and swiped the goblet out of Ash's hand.

"Hey! Pikachu!" Ash said a little angry. "What was that for? Misty made that!"

Pikachu took a whiff of the juice, which now stained the jungle ground. Ash's surprise in Pikachu melted away as he watched the liquid soaking through the leafy ground in stupor; the grass started to lose its color and slowly die.

Ash made a stark realization that the juice was likely laced with some sort of poison. Ash knew in his heart that that was not Misty's doing. Misty would never hurt Ash, let alone kill him. "That wasn't Misty," Ash said quietly.

A frightening thought bore into his mind and Ash felt his heart start to beat against his ribs. "Pikachu, have you seen Misty?"

Pikachu's eyes shot back up to face its trainer and shook its head sadly.

"But the others? You know what happened to them?"

Pikachu nodded hastily, but it had no time to explain. Instead the electric Pokemon gave a mock sneer on its face, raising one paw close to its cheek and its tail curling.

"Meowth?" Ash spat. "Team Rocket kidnapped them didn't they?" Ash's fists tightened in anger. Team Rocket was at it again and kidnapped his friends and tried to poison him with a drink that Ash believed to have been concocted by Misty.

Misty! Pikachu didn't know where she was, and nor did Ash. Not taking another moment to hesitate, Ash turned to his Pokemon and said, "We need to find Misty and make sure she's okay! Then when we do, we got to save the others!"

Pikachu nodded in the same determined manner as Ash and sprung into the air, landing on one of Ash's shoulders. Ash then kicked his feet off the jungle floor, shooting up into the sky; his mind wracked with worry and his heart aching at the thought of losing his friends, of losing Misty…

* * *

Misty was still locked in the cabin; the whole room was a mess due to her desperate search for something that would help her escape. "Whatever you do Ash Ketchum, make sure it's not reckless or dumb!" she swore between gritted teeth, trying to push through the locked doors. The door would not give way. She considered breaking the windows with something but decided against it, as the windows were too small and narrow for her to squeeze out of.

After a while of banging on the doors, and trying to pry them open with all her strength, Misty had tuckered herself out, and fell to the floor by the doors, feeling tired and angry.

Misty's mind was gradually sinking into despair but she held onto the shred of hope that she would find a way out of here, in time. In the meantime though, the Gym Leader's mind remain frazzled, not wanting to think of what could happen to her friends and Ash.

_If only I had Staryu with me_, Misty scolded herself. She was starting to feel guilt pummel her already broken heart. Misty couldn't help but think that if she had not said anything to Ash in the first place, he wouldn't have been scared off. And now she was separated from everyone, especially Ash. No matter what her best friend believed, Misty was always certain he would need her help.

Breaking out of her reverie, however, Misty's ears picked up the sound of new voices. She raised herself up a little to see through the foggy window.

"Let us go!" a boy's voice shouted.

Misty gasped amidst a mixture of delight and shock. Tracey was aboard the ship and although Misty was somewhat pleased to be near a friend, she was scared to realize that he was aboard Team Rocket's pirate ship. He must've been kidnapped like her. "Oh no…" Misty breathed.

Tracey continued to struggle, grunting as he clearly was trying to squirm away from the pirates' hold. His voice was soon drowned out by loud whines.

"Put me down! I refused to be captured twice in one day—stop!" Max shrilled, likely kicking and flailing in the grasps of another pirate.

Misty saw a few more silhouettes through the cloudy glass. There was more coming into view, confirming her fear that her friends had indeed been lured into danger.

"Don't hurt Bonnie, please!" Clemont's voice begged as the sound of more feet shuffling rumbled the deck. "Get off of me!" he said with clenched teeth.

"Ouch!" came the voice of a pirate. "You'll pay for that!" the voice threatened.

"Leave him alone!" Gary's voice snarled.

An eruption of yelling broke out; Misty caught the voices of Cilan, Brock, Bonnie, Dedenne and then the demands to remain quiet from the pirates. The ship began to rock slightly at the chaos ensuing.

After about a minute, a loud screeching coming from somewhere on the boat silenced everyone. Misty clamped her ears shut, not able to bare the insufferable high-pitched screech. It sounded as though nails were scratching against a chalkboard.

Once the screeching ceased, everyone on the ship remained quiet.

"Thank you, Meowth," said the voice of James.

Misty knew that the figure standing with his back to the cabin doors belonged to James. She assumed that Meowth was standing beside him but she couldn't see it. Then came the figure Misty could easily identify; Jessie had come into view, standing ahead of James and Meowth.

"I'll wait for you all to take a seat," Jessie said, her voice with mock patience. "If you do not cooperate then you will all walk the plank!"

There was a collective thud and everything went silent. Misty pressed her ear against the doors once more, hoping to hear anything about Ash's whereabouts. She figured that Ash and Pikachu were safe at least, considering that she didn't hear either on the boat. But, Misty still carried a heavy amount of distress on her heart, thinking that Ash was still in grave danger.

"Good…" Jessie trailed as silence consumed the boat. "Is that all of them?" she asked someone, presumably the pirates.

"Yes, Captain," one pirate, replied.

"Alright then," Jessie said in a pleased tone. "Hoist the anchor! We have some business to handle with these folks…"

The hostages broke into whispers and gasps, causing Jessie to snarl at them to be quiet once more.

Misty's ears were met with the sound of heavy chains grazing against the side of the ship, followed by a heavy clang on the deck. She soon felt the ship to slowly drift from the spot, her heart drumming against her chest and massive lump in her throat.

Why were they leaving? What about Ash and Pikachu? Did they have something planned if they were fleeing the area?

As the ship continued to float away against the subtle current, Misty heard James whisper to Jessie.

"What about the twerp and Pikachu?" his voice was so slow and at the mention of Ash and Pikachu, Misty smashed her ear further into the doors, ignoring the sudden pain and numbing that developed.

"Did you leave the drink and note at the campsite?" Jessie murmured, clearly not wanting to rile up the captives.

"Mhmm," Meowth said. "Do you reckon he bought it?"

"Perhaps…" Jessie answered, her voice a little unsure. "If he believes it's from that bratty redhead then he surely will drink it. But, he has proven that he isn't as dumb as he looks."

"But we have plan B, right?" James asked nervously.

"Right," Jessie stated, her tone regaining confidence. "If he drinks it, he's dead and Pikachu will be free to snatch up. If not, he'll follow us to help his pathetic friends. We're going to have to wait and see, though."

"So what're we going to do with his friends in the meantime? James asked. "Take them to the cavern?"

"No," Jessie whispered. "For now we wait. By sunrise, if we do not get a visit from that flying imbecile, then we send them to the plank."

James and Meowth crooned in hushed laughter. Misty felt disgusted as she held back tears. If Ash drinks whatever they were talking about, he would die. And to make matters worse, Team Rocket left a note implying that it was from Misty. She couldn't stomach how cruel the whole matter was. _Please don't drink it_, Misty begged in her mind, thinking about her best friend stumbling upon the drink and note that was supposedly from her.

A part of Misty felt that Ash wasn't that dense enough to drink something out of nowhere, even if it was from a friend. After all he and Misty had a nasty argument just before.

"What're do you want to do with the redhead?" Meowth asked, breaking Misty out of her reverie.

"Let her join the others," Jessie ordered. "She is the cherry on top." And in mere seconds, Misty heard their footsteps approach the doors before her. She rolled over to the side, dodging the bursting doors, hiding in the darkness.

As Team Rocket ventured inside the cabin, Misty caught a glimpse of three shadowy figures, looking about and ultimately wandering over to the Captain's desk where the sword dangled over the edge.

"What's this?" Jessie spat, bending down to pick up the fallen thread. James and Meowth followed her, examining the web as well.

Misty took this opportunity to emerge from her hiding spot and run out to the deck where she met her friends all tied together. She rushed over to them, hoping to untie them, but there was a sudden uproar at her appearance.

"Ay, she got loose!" one pirate shouted from the superstructure.

"Captain! Come quick!" another one said loudly, starting over to Misty, brandishing a Pokeball in his hands.

Soon, the remaining pirates surrounded her, all holding Pokeballs threateningly.

"Misty, fly out of here!" Brock ordered.

Misty realized that flying was indeed her only option, but as she kicked up into the air, she ended up falling front first onto the deck. It was like she lost the ability to fly; she could no longer feel the weight falling off her and felt chained to gravity.

"Oh no…" Misty breathed, her eyes becoming shaky. "Why can't I fly anymore?" she grunted, pulling herself off the deck and standing tense in front of her friends.

"Misty what's wrong?" Bonnie asked hastily.

"I—I don't know," Misty stammered, her eyes still focused on the threats before them. _C'mon, fly_, Misty told herself.

Team Rocket had arrived at the scene of chaos, pushing through the link of pirates, quieting everyone down. Jessie stood ahead of everyone, glaring down at Misty.

Misty held her arms up, in an attempt to shield her helpless friends. "You're not going to touch them!" she barked at Jessie.

The sight of Misty, however, amused the captain. "You're outnumbered, twerp," Jessie spat, her eyes shining with deviousness.

But the Gym Leader stood her ground, beaming baleful eyes at the enemies. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Misty," Gary whispered. Misty turned her head slightly to listen, but kept her eyes straight ahead. "You have to get out of here."

"You have a death wish, brat!" boomed Jessie, irritation masking her face. "Surrender, and I _might_ be generous."

"Listen to me!" Gary hissed. "You have to try and fly again. Don't worry about us. Find Ash and—"

"I can't," Misty said harshly with gritted teeth. Misty was crossed as to what she ought to do. She couldn't fly anymore, or at least she thought. She didn't comprehend what had happened. And even if she could, Misty refused to leave her friends behind.

"Gary's right," Cilan murmured. "Worry about us later, you have to check to see if Ash's okay."

"Or alive," Gary reminded, having Misty's stomach drop.

Jessie let out an agitated groan, oblivious to the conversation occurring amongst the captives and Misty. "Last chance, girl, or else!"

Misty closed her eyes, trying to will her body into lifting itself off the ship and into the sky. But nothing seemed to work. Her mind was thumping with intense fear.

Fed up now, Jessie released an order to her crew. "That's it! You've caused enough damage to our plans. Send her to the plank!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Brock shouted, wriggling against the tight rope that bounded he and his friends together.

"Leave her alone!" Max shouted, kicking his feet uselessly.

Misty backed away as the pirates swarmed her, trying to grab her. But there were too many of them. One managed to get a firm grip on both her arms. An even bigger eruption began as the pirates led her to the upper part of the ship, where a wooden plank hung over to the edge.

"No! Let Misty go!" shrilled Bonnie.

"Misty, fly!" Gary croaked, desperately.

Misty tried fighting off the pirates as they dragged her to the plank but they were too strong for her. Flashes of white light appeared suddenly, as some pirates released their Pokemon to assert order back into the ship.

The pirate that held onto Misty shoved her onto the plank, having her stumble on the faulty wood that sprung like a diving board. As she stood there, Misty saw that the ship had sailed out pretty far; she barely saw the island anymore.

Jessie stepped passed the pirates, James and Meowth by her sides.

"This is the end for you," Jessie said, her face twisted in a devilish smirk in the moonlight. "First your boyfriend, now you." The pirates and Team Rocket burst into cruel laughter as Misty's friends gawked at her in worry; they were no longer moving as a Golbat and Toxicroak surrounded them, ready to strike at the slightest movement.

Misty gave her friends one final determined look. Team Rocket was foolish to think that Misty would meet her end at below the water. Misty never feared the ocean, as she was skilled with Water Pokemon, spending most her time at beaches, lakes, rivers, pools, etc.

Yet, looking down into the black abyss that was the treacherous sea, Misty found it hard to jump.

"Well go on!" growled Jessie, placing her foot on the opposite end of the plank.

Misty felt the wood wobbled beneath her feet. _Fly, Misty_, the Gym Leader ordered herself. But before she could make another attempt, the Team Rocket Trio, stamped their feet on the plank, causing it to quake violently under Misty. She lost her footing, and felt her body plummet into the cold, murky waters.

"Misty!" her friends screamed, while Team Rocket and the pirates laughed once they heard a great splash.

"Misty…" Bonnie whimpered, her voice cracking.

"She had to survive," Max said. "She had to."

The cold water almost immersed Misty into unconsciousness, but she managed to hold on, remaining awake. She had landed roughly with great impact, feeling soreness cruise through her legs and back. The drop was also deep, and with the strength she had left, Misty propelled her body upwards to get some air.

Her lungs shriveled in protest, practically screaming for air. Aside from that, when she fell, Misty sworn she had the wind knocked out of her. She saw the moonlight at the surface and continued to swim, but her legs suddenly cramped up, making it much more difficult for her to reach the surface. Misty attempted to sway her cramps limbs against the torrential sea, but they only stiffened in response.

Everything was starting to go as black as the waters' depths. The light she saw from above was beginning to flicker out of sight while her lungs expelled a release of bubbles. _I have to get back on the island_, Misty said in her mind. _I have to save everyone. I have to save Ash…_

Her whole body was numb from the frigid cold ocean and Misty felt her mind drifting away. Misty swore she felt two pairs of arms take hold of her, bringing her up to the surface. Misty's head popped out of the dark water and her vision was coming back.

Instantly, Misty began to sputter out water from her chest and then realized her arms, hung limp over something. She was being pulled gently across the ocean's surface. Her eyesight was still blurry, but Misty managed to make out the shape of the island coming towards her. Someone had rescued her, yet she didn't know who it was. Her eyes began to droop as the exhaustion was staring to consume her once more.

After what felt like a couple of minutes, Misty was pulled onto the shore of the island on her back.

"Misty?" said a soft, sweet voice.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked another voice.

"I hope so," said a third.

Upon, feeling the warmth of the sand beneath her back and hearing the voices of her rescuers, Misty's eyes fluttered open. She coughed a bit, choking on some salt water that remained in her throat. Lifting her body up, which ached in protest, Misty propped herself up with an elbow and was met with the people who rescued her.

"Uh…May?" Misty breathed, her eyesight clearing up. "Dawn? Serena?"

Before the redhead on the shallow shore of the beach, sat the three mermaids of the lagoon. The three of them let out a relieved sigh and gave Misty warm smiles.

The mermaids saved her? Even though Misty was still a bit disoriented, she found it hard to believe that these mermaids came to her rescue. They weren't exactly friendly upon her arrival at Neverland.

"How're you feeling, Misty?" May asked, kindly.

"I..uh…I'm okay," Misty responded weakly amidst feeling flummoxed. "How did I get here?"

"We saw you fall into the water," Dawn explained. "From Team Rocket's pirate ship," she finished.

"We swam as fast we could to make sure you wouldn't drown," Serena said. Her eyes shone with sincerity and warmth contrasting the sour glower she gave Misty at the lagoon. "Are you hurt?"

Misty tried moving her legs, as she remembered they had stiffened as she tried to emerge to the surface. Misty winced a little, but her legs were better now then they were in the water. She felt a little relief at the sight of her toes wiggling. "Not so much," Misty said hoarsely.

"That's a relief," sighed Dawn with a smile.

"You all saved me?" Misty asked, getting into a sitting position. She was amazed to have May and Serena help her up.

The mermaids nodded.

"I—thought…" Misty began but changed her mind. She was grateful and didn't want to come off as anything but so.

"Though what?" Serena asked.

"Nothing," Misty shook her tired head.

Serena read into Misty's sudden meekness. The mermaid's eyes saddened as she said in a whisper, "You thought we didn't like you, huh?"

May and Dawn both dipped their heads down in shame. Misty's eyes softened at the mermaids' despondency. "Well, yeah…" Misty answered.

Letting out a low huff, Serena spoke once more. "Sorry, Misty. We were just a little jealous I guess."

Misty's eyes widened, perplexed. "Of what?"

"Well you and Ash…" Dawn trailed, her eyes looking away awkwardly.

"Ash and I aren't—" Misty tried to explain but stopped at the sight of the mermaids beaming at her.

"Misty, don't you see it?" May asked eagerly like an excited schoolgirl.

Misty shrugged, her brows furrowing. "See what?"

"Ash obviously cares about you, Misty," Serena elucidated.

"He cares about all his friends," Misty pointed out.

"We've all known Ash for a while now," May started to say.

"And even before we met you," Dawn continued on. "He's mentioned you a bunch of times."

"He has?" Misty asked, intrigued and surprised. Ash had made plenty of friends throughout his travels and Misty at times did feel like she was forgotten among all the new companions in his life.

Serena let out a small chuckle. "You seem to be as dense as he is."

Misty blushed a little. Apparently the mermaids weren't the only ones who thought there was something else between her and Ash. Iris made a comment that she and the black haired trainer "looked cute together". Team Rocket even taunted her about her "boyfriend".

Now Misty was brought back to the ugly feud at the Fairy Hollow. She had accused Ash of being so thick and clueless about his _and_ her feelings. Yet here she sat, having these mermaids imply that Ash cares more for her than she gives him credit for; he likely just doesn't understand his feelings yet.

"We're sorry," Serena said sincerely, having Misty redirect her attention towards the mermaids.

"It's okay," Misty sighed, a smile etched on her drenched face. "Thank you for saving me." Misty groaned as she tried to get up on her two feet, which quavered at the weight, but Misty regained her balance. "Have any of you seen Ash or Pikachu?" Misty asked, quickly, getting back to the more important matter.

The mermaids all looked puzzled as they shook their heads.

"Are they okay?" Dawn squeaked with concern.

"I don't know," Misty said hastily, turning towards the jungle. "I'm going to find them!" She tried willing herself to fly again, but no luck. Despite being exhausted, Misty settled on finding Ash and Pikachu by foot. If she came across the Dragon Village, Misty would asked the villagers for any sign of Ash and warn them about Team Rocket.

"We'll check the lagoon and the other side of the island!" May yelled as Misty successfully broke into a wobbly run.

"Right!" Misty shouted back at them. "Thanks again!"

The mermaids reentered the dark ocean, disappearing from the shore, their fins briefly glittering in the moonlight, before vanishing completely.

Misty pushed herself further, ignoring the pain that whined at her side. She felt herself falling forwards, but managed to carry herself onward into the jungle. "Please be here!" Misty panted. She continued to run with all the speed she could muster, navigating through the trees and vines, hoping to reach the campsite in time to find Ash and Pikachu there, alive.

* * *

Ash staggered onto his feet in the middle of Fairy Hollow. He had returned with Pikachu on his shoulder, hoping to find Misty still here, safe.

"Misty!" Ash called out, his hands cuffed over his mouth. "Misty!"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu shouted for Misty, hopping off his trainer's shoulder and sniffing the ground for any sign of the redheaded trainer.

"Misty!" Ash cried out again, his voice becoming hoarse. He turned to his Pokemon friend with worried eyes. "Any sign of her, buddy?"

The electric rodent lifted its head from the jungle floor, facing Ash with a saddened expression, shaking its head. "Pika…chu…"

Ash let out an exasperated huff through his nostrils. His heart was drumming hard against his chest as his mind buzzed with frets about Misty's whereabouts. He tried to convince himself that Misty was fine and that Team Rocket did not lay a finger on her. But his worries were winning, having him feel hopeless.

"Misty, where are you?" Ash called out, his voice echoing throughout the glimmering forest. "Misty!"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu called out again, but only hearing the echo of its own voice as a response.

"This is where she was," Ash explained to Pikachu, remembering him flying away after their heated squabble. Ash had assumed that Misty would remain here, but whom was he kidding? Misty wasn't the type to stay put and wallow in sadness.

The burdensome guilt was weakening Ash. He felt entirely responsible for everything. Team Rocket, likely at the campsite while he slept in the tree house, had kidnapped his friends. Had he been awake Ash would've have swept into action, defending his friends and saving them from being taken. And now Misty was missing and possibly in the hands of Team Rocket as well.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called out to Ash, pointing directly ahead.

Ash teetered forward, his heart swelling. "Misty?"

Ash felt his heart deflate upon seeing that it was not Misty approaching but a Spritzee; the same one he met with Bonnie. "Oh," he said, disappointedly.

"Spritz?" Spritzee asked, turning its small body to the side in puzzlement.

"Sorry, Spritzee," Ash apologized. "I thought you were someone else. Wait! Have you seen Misty?" His voice was laced with hope.

"Spritzee, spritzee…" the fairy-like bird said sadly, shaking its beaked head.

"Do you know if any other Pokemon here has seen her?" Ash implored desperately.

Before Spritzee could reply, Pikachu leapt ahead of Ash, speaking in its own language to the fairy. Ash watched them intently, looking for any sort of sign of good news.

After the conversation between Pokemon, Spritzee nodded and disappeared into the trees. Ash concluded that Pikachu must've asked Spritzee to help look for Misty.

"Did you tell it to ask the other fairies?" Ash asked Pikachu, to which the yellow mouse nodded. "Great, thanks." He looked around the spot, to see if anything or anyone was approaching. But seeing as it was still only he and Pikachu, Ash decided to venture into other parts of the Hollow. "Let's check elsewhere, Pikachu," he told his partner.

They both wandered into the tree-strewn hollow, calling out to Misty.

"Pikachupi!"

"Misty! Misty!"

During their trek, a few fairy Pokemon would emerge in response to the calls. Pikachu would communicate with them, relaying their task to which the fairies would kindly agree to help, vanishing leaving sparks behind.

After wandering through the Hollow for a while, Ash thought perhaps Misty either went back to the Dragon Village or the campsite. He decided he would check those places next but wanted to spend a little more time in the Hollow, before retiring to another spot.

"Misty!" Ash cried out again, hearing his echo to be the only other sound. Ash sighed as his echo finished. He and Pikachu stood there for a moment, as Ash sulked in distress. He felt tears flooding his eyes, and he tried to hold them back.

Pikachu's ears then pricked, grabbing Ash's attention. "Pi?" it said, taking a few steps ahead. Ash followed closely as his Pokemon's ears continued to twitch at a sound that was inaudible to him. Moving closer and closer to the source of the mute noise, Ash's ears were met with the voice that he desperately wanted to hear.

"Ash!" it screamed faintly. "Ash! Pikachu!"

Pikachu began to run to the voice, Ash hot in pursuit. "Misty!" he called out. The closer they got, the more familiar the voice was, and it was indeed Misty as Ash believed.

"Pikachupi!"

"Misty! Misty!" Ash couldn't contain his impatience anymore. He hoisted Pikachu onto his shoulder and jumped into the air, gliding all the way to find the owner of the voice. "Misty! We're coming!"

"Ash!" the voice grew louder and closer, much to Ash's relief.

But, Ash then stopped in midair, causing Pikachu to become confused. "Pika?" it said, tugging at Ash's hat for him to journey on. Ash suddenly felt hesitant. How was he sure that this was Misty? It could be another trap, using Misty as a ploy to ensnare he and Pikachu.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu demanded, tugging away. Pikachu seemed keen that it was Misty, ordering Ash to go forth.

"What if it's not…her?" Ash murmured, nervously. Ash normally acted before thinking, but with how much trouble had been caused, he didn't feel safe acting rash.

But Pikachu persisted that his trainer meets the voice ahead. Ash was afraid that he might end up causing more trouble if this were a trap. He would lose his chance at helping his friends, especially Misty.

However, with Pikachu angrily tugging away at Ash's hat and his own yearning to find Misty, Ash couldn't resist taking the chance. It would be out of character for him to do so anyways.

Ash zoomed ahead, having Pikachu nearly clamber off him. "Misty!" he shouted. After soaring through a clearing he caught sight of a redhead with blue pajamas; it was Misty.

Her back was turned in the other direction, crying out, "Ash!"

"Misty!"

"Ash—huh?" Misty said, turning around only to be tackled with such a force, she was surprised she hadn't fallen backwards. Her arms were bound to their sides as the arms of her best friend Ash enveloped her tightly.

"Misty!" Ash said, happily, holding his best friend close.

Wincing a little, Misty griped, "Ash, let go!" She tried to squirm out of his steel grip but he only squeezed her tighter. She sighed, a little happy that he ignored her request. She absorbed the warmth radiating from his body and beyond ecstatic to find her friend safe and alive.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So...I decided to change a few things from the 2003 adaptation. I thought this would make it more exciting for Misty to escape and with the help of the mermaids, who made a turn-around. Originally, I wasn't going to have the mermaids reappear anywhere in the story but decided that they aren't all bad, especially since they are portrayed by the other Pokégirls. Plus, it would be out of character for Misty if she wasn't able to help her friends, particularly Ash. Because she is a very strong character, after all. Consider this my own spin/adaptation of Peter Pan while borrowing elements from the movies with Pokémon characters. Anyways, hope this chapter was exciting enough! Reviews are always appreciated! Until next time!


	6. Beating the Odds

**Chapter Six**

_Beating the Odds_

"Misty!" Ash crooned once more, loosening his steely hold on his redheaded best friend. He held onto her shoulders at arms' length, his eyes beaming with ecstasy.

Misty let out a gasp once Ash let go, feeling her aching muscles still stiff at the abrupt tackle. She reached a hand over to her rigid neck, rubbing the tension off, when Ash embraced her again. The Gym Leader thought she heard a sob escape his mouth.

"Misty, I'm glad you're alright!" choked Ash, letting go of his friend once more, this time entirely. He turned away for a moment, rubbing an eye.

Ash looked as though he was crying a little. A smile graced Misty's face, the tension in her sore body washing away. Had he been looking for her this whole time?

"Ash, I'm so happy that you're okay, too!" Misty said, softly.

Ash turned to face Misty again, this time his eyes were dry but they shone with such affection that Misty's cheeks blushed a light shade of pink.

There was a brief silence shared between them as they beamed at each other with relief, while also catching their breath. Pikachu, however, broke the stillness between the two trainers by nuzzling against Misty's damp pant leg.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Pikachu!" Misty giggled, looking down at the cute rodent, showing its fondness for her. After collecting her wits, Misty shook her head, demanding, "How is that you're alive right now?"

This caught Ash off guard a bit. _Why wouldn't I be alive?_ Ash thought. Scratching his temple, Ash asked, "What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about some drink that was supposed to kill you!" Misty shrilled, the tension creeping all around her again. "I overheard Team Rocket talking about it."

Ash gave Misty a puzzled look before remembering the goblet that spilled back at the campsite. The goblet that held a poisoned liquid, killing the leafy surface of the jungle floor. "I didn't drink it," Ash finally said after thinking back on the memory. "Pikachu stopped me and it spilled."

Misty released a sigh of relief, gazing at Pikachu with gratitude. "What would he do without you, Pikachu?" she muttered to the rodent; Pikachu smiled in return. Her eyes turned back to Ash who eyed the interaction between Pikachu and Misty. "You didn't think it was me, did you?"

"I…did…actually—at first!" Ash stuttered defensively. "But once Pikachu stopped me, I knew that it couldn't have been you."

There was a pregnant pause between them as silence consumed the Hollow. Awkwardness wasn't something normal between the two friends. It became clear to both of them that there was more on their minds; thoughts that steeped but neither could bring their concealed concerns passed their lips.

"Uh…Misty?" Ash began, quietly, his eyes darting to Misty's face then to his feet. "About…what happened…"

Misty shook her head, putting her hands up to stop Ash from speaking any further. "Don't worry about it."

"But I—" Ash started but flinched when Misty brought a pointed finger close to his face.

"Save it," Misty told him but not in any way vexatious, instead she sounded calm. "We don't have to talk about that now. We need to help out our friends."

Ash's eyes twinkled with confusion. Deep down, the black-haired trainer wanted to apologize for his reaction to Misty's questions and especially for accusing Misty of intentionally trying to taint their friendship. And then of course, he abandoned her in this very forest, leaving her alone with her _feelings_, as he put it.

Misty observed the change in Ash's mood, feeling a little guilty for interrupting. Even though a part of her wanted to know what Ash was going to say about the incident, the very thought of Ash revealing his true feelings made her cringe. If Ash did not feel for her the way she felt for him, it didn't really matter; she wanted to remain his best friend and remain in his life and him in hers.

Another reason Misty ordered Ash to hold off was because they had to hurry and rescue their friends from Team Rocket. As important as rehashing her friendship with Ash was, they had bigger worries on their hands and wasting time was not an option.

"I appreciate it, Ash, but we don't have to discuss it. Not now, not ever even. We're running out of time. Our friends _need_ us. They need _you_!"

Judging by the look on Ash's face, he had sensed the distress in his friend's eyes. He flashed a determined grin and nodded. "Alright, but what happened to you?! You're all wet."

Misty completely forgot about her harrowing journey from falling into the ocean to being rescued by the mermaids. Only when Ash asked her did Misty suddenly feel cold, once again aware of what she just went through.

"Long story," Misty sighed. "Team Rocket found me alone and had an Ariados use string shot on me." Misty felt herself shudder at being so close to such a horrifyingly, large arachnid Pokemon.

She continued to explain the details hastily, of what had happened to her. She mentioned that their friends were tied up and she was forced to walk the plank. Each detail of the story seemed to outrage Ash as his face morphed further into an enraged frown.

"Then, I came to on the shore and in front of me were May, Dawn and Serena," Misty finished.

Ash's face softened at the mention of the mermaids. They were his friends and even though they initially were not kind to Misty, he was glad to hear that they still looked out for her in a time of danger.

"So they're still on the ship, then," Ash said finally after Misty told him her story. "Okay! Let's go!"

He turned and leapt into the air but Misty stopped him from flying away.

"Hold on!" she panted, holding an arm out. "I can't fly."

"'Course you can, Mist," Ash dismissed, playfully thinking that this was a joke. "Follow me."

"Ash! I can't. I don't know what happened but I'm not able to fly anymore."

Ash lowered himself back to the ground, rubbing his chin, perplexed. "Can't fly, huh? Hmm…"

Misty shook her head, looking downcast. It was frustrating to discover that her only outlet of traveling in Neverland was flight and she could have escaped Team Rocket's ship painlessly had she been able to soar in the air. And yet, the ability had been taken away from her.

"I wonder…" Ash mused. "if Team Rocket had anything to do with it…"

"I don't know," muttered Misty. "I mean they had an Ariados use its string shot to tie me up."

"String shot tends to slow anything down," noted Ash. "Unless…"

Misty shot a baffled look at Ash, excitement boiling in her stomach. "Unless what? How can I fly again?" she interjected, surprising both Ash and Pikachu in the process.

Ash and Pikachu exchanged a nervous look. Facing his friend who was frothing for a solution, Ash chuckled awkwardly, "Well, this sounds silly, but thinking of happy thoughts usually works."

If Misty had looked confused before, nothing compared to how flummoxed she felt now. It didn't make any logical sense to her that thinking happy thoughts would keep her floating. But Misty had forgotten that she was in Neverland, a place where it _is_ possible for humans to fly and mermaids to exist.

"Does it help?" Misty couldn't help but dare ask.

"It does for me," Ash replied, shrugging. "I think it did for you too…"

Misty expected as much. Although she didn't realize that when she was flying, she must've been thinking positive, happy thoughts. But maybe it stemmed more than thinking; maybe it was about feeling happy.

As the Gym Leader pondered more about the theory, she was amazed to conclude that Ash was right. When she was flying earlier, it was easy, natural (after some getting used to that is). And when she did fly, Misty happened to be with Ash, having a blast. And once Team Rocket captured her, all the euphoria she exuded had drained completely.

Misty then thought of how Ash was still able to fly. She smiled, gazing at Ash happily. Misty was then reminded what she admired most about Ash, which was how he always remained optimistic, happy-go-lucky. He always had pep in his step, controlling even the strongest emotions, pushing that aside and letting happiness mask it all.

"How do you do it?" Misty chortled softly.

"Huh?" Ash asked looking confused again.

Ah, there was that denseness but this time Misty was not bothered at all by it. She shook her head, sighing. "Let's just go, shall we?"

Ash was glad to see Misty in a much better mood and elated to know that she's safe and not hurt. "Okay!" he agreed. "Do you think you can fly now?"

Without even thinking about it, Misty gave her friend a sure nod. Ash was the first to jump into the air with Pikachu on his shoulder. He made sure not to hover to far from where Misty was standing, and as he floated easily, he lent a hand out for Misty to grab.

Though, Misty just shook her head, having Ash withdraw his arm. He beamed at Misty with confidence, waiting for her patiently. The redhead took a deep breath; she was going to try this very carefully.

Rather than hopping into the air with the hope that she would remain there, Misty tiptoed as she willed herself to part from the ground. And to her amazement, Misty gradually felt gravity falling off, her body once more floating weightlessly.

Her toes parted from the leafy surface, and her body continued to soar a little higher, reaching Ash and Pikachu. She looked back down to see the progress she had made; satisfied that she was now able to take flight again.

"Alright," Misty sighed, giving Ash an affirmative look. "Let's head straight for their ship."

"Not so fast," Ash halted Misty. "We have to make sure that we spot them before they spot us…"

* * *

The tide was much calmer tonight, albeit higher. It must have to do with the full moon, which guided the way into the abyss. Team Rocket had been sailing for a few hours, into an unknown location. It seemed as if they were biding their time until daybreak to see if a certain flying boy would rise above their sails and raise hell.

The commotion from earlier had died down with the help of some Pokemon on board as well as instilling fear into the captives whom were still tied together on the middle of the deck.

Though as the night bled onward, the captives grew more restless and…

"I'm hungry…" Bonnie whined as her stomach made a low groan.

"Me too," Max grumbled in agreement beside her, unable to sleep despite the fact that he and the others should have been asleep back at the campsite long ago.

"I'm sure Ash will come save us. Any moment now." Tracey assured the two youngest of the bunch, casting a shadowy smirk of hope.

"Shut it!" screeched the Captain, giving her captives a baleful stare, causing Max and Bonnie to gulp and the rest flinch at the harsh voice.

Once her hostages had silenced, Captain Jessie resumed her conversation with James and Meowth near the wheel.

"Jessie, do you think we should still wait all night for the boy to turn up?" James asked. "I say he's good as dead, let's get rid of these twerps." He gestured to the huddled group on the deck.

"Not yet!" Jessie hissed, a little agitated. "My plan was to wait until daybreak."

"But if he is alive," Meowth began, stroking its chin. "What if he happens to be late? He was asleep when we last saw him at the tree house."

Jessie released an irritated huff. "If he's not here by daybreak, we dispose of the jungle gang there and we set off to find Pikachu!"

"You reckon Pikachu drank the juice too?" James implored.

"Nah," Meowth responded, plainly. Pokemon can sniff out the poison better than any human can. It's like our sixth sense. Or seventh since we have special abilities…"

As Team Rocket carried on with a private conversation near the wheel, the pirates went about their usual pirate duties, swabbing the deck, keeping a lookout in a post on one of the sail's pillars, loading cannons and what not.

Ash's friends remained in their spot, bound so tight, the older ones felt as though they were getting sawed in half. They all looked downcast, watching the moon move higher into the sky, revolving around the island as time progressed. There was still no sign of Ash or Pikachu, or Misty.

"Do you think Misty made it?" Cilan asked in a hushed voice to Brock.

Brock strained his neck to turn to Cilan beside him, giving him an answer, whispering, "I'm sure of it. She's a water type gym leader, she understands how the ocean operates."

"Yeah," Tracey's voice murmured from the other side of their circle. "She's practically a mermaid in the water."

"I wonder why she couldn't fly…" Gary mumbled to himself, but caught the ears of Clemont.

"Maybe it had to do with salty atmosphere in the air," Clemont hypothesized. "Or perhaps under stress, the ability to fly is somehow suppressed. Although I don't know how flying is even possible for a human."

"I hope she's okay," Bonnie whimpered, her eyes staring down at the rope, cutting into her stomach.

At the sound of Bonnie's pitiful voice, the others all became quiet for a moment. They did hear a splash and Team Rocket was pretty satisfied with sending her to depths of the murky ocean.

Misty was like a beacon of hope for them when she emerged from the Captain's quarters, hands free from any sort of bind and standing bravely in front of them as a shield before the enemies.

As the ship was carried further out into the ocean and the moon now cast directly above it, desperation and fear washed over the captives. Their minds remained boggled as to where their friends were and they all hoped the same thing: that Ash, Pikachu and Misty were still alive.

* * *

The ease and speed of flying had returned to Misty as if it never left, much to the redhead's amazement. Ash was indeed right; feeling happy was what kept her afloat, matching the speed of Ash as they exited Fairy Hollow.

Ash suggested that they quickly stop by the campsite to gather any of their friends' Pokeballs that might have been left behind. Sadly, though it appeared that Team Rocket likely pocketed them when kidnapping the group.

Upon finding nothing of any sort that could help them, Ash, Misty and Pikachu fled the campsite, ascending higher into the sky. Ash led the way, propelling himself further upward, the jungle dropping out of sight.

They were now miles up into the air when Ash stopped. He, Pikachu and Misty had a high view of the island, but because of the distance and the darkness of night, certain facets were miniscule in size.

One thing that did stick out was the peak of the summit. The grayish mound camoflouged at first perfectly with the night backdrop but became clear to their eyes once its shape formed into view.

Instantly, Ash zoomed towards the peak, Misty on his tail. Reaching the top of the mountain, Ash and Misty landed on their feet. Ash held a hand over his eyes, scanning the island. Misty did the same and was impressed with how clear everything seemed to be up there.

Sure most things looked small in size but she was able to make out certain things on the island in their minimized forms. Her eyes traveled over to the lagoon on the other side of the mountain and she swore she saw the fins of the mermaids submerge back into the waters. The redhead smiled to herself, relieved to know that they were at least safe.

Drifting her gaze over to the Dragon Village, everything seemed to be a lot quieter than it was hours before. The villagers appeared to have turned in for the night and the village itself looked as it did when Misty left it: untouched by any outsiders, mainly Team Rocket.

She was however able to make out Drayden's Haxorus and Iris's silhouette, chatting. _At least they're all safe too_, Misty thought.

"I don't see them anywhere!" Ash hissed, frustrated.

Misty's eyes swept over to the ocean and she was unable to spot a single boat, let alone a pirate ship on the black waters. Team Rocket must have sailed out pretty far. But where would they go? Was there a place beyond Neverland or would they return by morning in a loop? Could it be that they sailed to another island? Or perhaps even to Kanto, Johto even?

Pikachu was on Ash's head, leaning forward just enough to see out but not enough to obscure his partner's vision. By the look on Pikachu's face, Misty could tell that it had a hard time spotting the ship too.

"How are we supposed to find them when the waters' so dark?" Ash said through gritted teeth.

Misty then turned her gaze straight at the moon ahead, casting a spotlight on a spot in the ocean. She couldn't be too sure but Misty thought she was able to make out a miniscule silhouette of a ship with what appeared to shine white sails.

"Look over there!" Misty said hurriedly, pointing her finger manically at the small, shadowy vessel.

Ash spun his head too quickly, having Pikachu nearly dislodge from atop his head and feeling the effects of whiplash develop in his neck. He kept his gaze steady, though, spotting what Misty was pointing at. The ship looked so tiny from their position on the mountaintop.

"That must be them then," Ash concluded, eyes gazing fiercely at the tiny ship, sailing below the moonlight. "It's gone out pretty far. This is going to be one long flight."

"How long?" Misty asked, a little worried that their time was slipping away at lightening speed.

Ash shrugged a little unsure himself. "Who knows?"

Misty fidgeted, feeling more nervous than ever for her friends' well being. Time was running out and she wearily remembered that if Ash did not arrive by dawn, then their friends would be sent off into a cold, watery grave.

Her mind was boggled on what to do and how to get there on time. She wanted to leap back into the air and zoomed away from the island and into the open ocean where the ship was. It was still in sight, which gave Misty hope that it wasn't as far as she thought.

But, then Misty thought about what would happen if they did arrive on the ship on time. Team Rocket and the pirates, as well as the Pokemon technically outnumbered them. Back when Misty first encountered the pirate ship, fleeing unscathed was easier, considering they were gliding in the air and their friends were not aboard.

Team Rocket or not, Misty had to give them credit much to her chagrin. The enemies have proven to escape danger themselves and crafty enough to capture a group of trainers and leave a poisoned goblet for Ash to meet his demise. The crime organization has proven to be a lot smarter this time around.

As Misty tried to think of a plan, Ash removed himself from the edge of the mountain, floating in midair. "C'mon Misty, let's save our friends," he stated determinedly.

"Hold on," Misty said suddenly. "I think we might need some reinforcements."

Ash gave his friend a curious look. "From who?"

Misty scoffed, rolling her eyes. Typical Ash, acting before thinking things through. He was ready to soar headfirst into danger before having a proper plan. And although Misty admits that sometimes Ash has proven to come out of sticky situations alive, the redhead refused to let his stubbornness get in the way this time.

"Just follow me," Misty replied, calmly, leaping off the mountain, allowing herself to fall just above the trees of the jungle.

Ash, with Pikachu followed her down the mountain. As they reached the tops of the jungle trees, Misty led the way into a familiar direction.

The speed Misty was going at, surprised Ash as he always thought he was the expert flyer. Even he had a hard time keeping up at Misty's pace. She zoomed faster and faster, dodging branches and flying Pokemon in their wake.

Finally after gliding at speeds that rivaled a Pidgeot, the Dragon Village greeted them having Misty halt and drop to the ground. Ash dropped to his feet as well, running behind Misty.

Drayden and Iris appeared before them, noticing how frantic Ash and Misty were, exchanging confused looks.

"Misty? Ash?" Iris said, looking from one to the other.

"What's the matter?" Drayden asked, furrowing his brows.

Misty was panting, trying to catch her breath before saying, "We need your help."

* * *

More hours stretched on as long as the endless ocean they were sailing on. The moon no longer cast a spotlight above the watercraft and instead had reached the other end of the ocean. The night was waning and sunrise was getting closer by the hour.

Team Rocket had retired into the cabin below for the night and judging by the sounds of snoring and heavy breathing, they were sound asleep. The pirates were no longer scrambling about the vessel, and all took various spots on the boat to keep watch of anything out in sea.

The air began to nip the exposed flesh of the captives as the air became colder and shrouded with mist. With how low the temperature was dropping, Ash's friends could not wait until sunrise to bask in the rays' warmth.

All was quiet on the boat, the pirates practically ignoring the group, still bound in a circle. They all huddled together for warmth, but still could not fight the chills that coursed through their bodies.

"Wh—when d—d—do you g—guys think the sun w—will be u—u—up?" Gary asked, through clattering teeth.

"A few hours," Clemont shuddered feeling an icy chill run down his back.

Daybreak was indeed a few hours away as the moon was beginning its slow descent into the ocean, which was no longer as black as it had been all night.

No one knew where they were now, likely far from Neverland by this point. But one couldn't be too certain, since the waves weren't strong enough to carry the ship at great strides.

"We have to get loose," Cilan suggested, wriggling against the firm, thick rope. As he and the others tried to wiggle free, the rope burned against their arms, causing a few of them to pause in pain.

"It's too tight," Brock groaned, miserably. "It's impossible to even move with this rope."

"My arms feel like their going to fall off," whined Max, stomping his feet on the deck in frustration.

"Shh!" Bonnie said harshly to Max. "Team Rocket will hear us."

Max responded with a sheepish grin, sweat dropping. "Eh…right."

They all looked to see if the pirates had noticed Max's sudden outburst but then collectively released a sigh of relief when they caught sight of the pirates twitching in their spots, their limb bodies leaning on various objects on the ship: the pirates had fallen asleep.

"They must be used to this cold," Gary pointed out.

"Where's Ash?" Max asked suddenly, but much softer than before.

"Who knows?" Gary responded with a bitter taste lodged in his throat. He hated being helpless. It was not a characteristic that Gary ever withheld; too much pride to ever ask for the aid of anyone.

His eyes swept over to the now distant moon, watching it slowly sink lower and lower in the ocean. His gaze was transfixed with a glimmer of hope. _You're too stubborn to die, Ash_, Gary said in his mind, expecting Ash to come out of nowhere, denying Gary's claim. And with that bit of hope lingering in his head, Gary remained certain that his friend would come to their rescue soon.

"I'm sleepy…" Bonnie yawned, leaning onto her older brother's arm just below his shoulder. Gravity was pulling her lids, but she forced herself to stay awake, lest she wants anything to happen to everyone else.

Clemont, however, reassured her otherwise. "Try getting some sleep, Bonnie." He looked down at the blonde head by his side, bearing a soft grin.

"But big brother, what if Team Rocket throws us into the ocean?"

"That won't happen. I won't let it happen, none of us will." Clemont's smile grew when his blue eyes met the droopy ones of his sister.

"But…what about…zzz" Bonnie muttered before her voice melted into heavy breathing. She had succumbed to the exhaustion that overwhelmed everyone. She wasn't the only one.

Max and Dedenne had drifted off in the past couple of minutes, their eyes shut and their bodies now limp. Aside from Max and Bonnie being the youngest ones, and Dedenne being Dedenne, all three of them had a trying day as it is. From being kidnapped by Team Rocket the first time and taken to the cavern where they were submerged in the frigid waters inside to getting captured once again, and this time unfortunately still in the clutches of their captors.

It seemed as though the older ones of the group were also submitting to the bleariness. Cilan and Tracey were both nodding off, jolting whenever they realized they were about to fall asleep. Brock's head was dipped downwards but he twitched his foot to keep him awake. Clemont checked on Bonnie and Max, making sure they were okay, but could not suppress the yawns that escaped his mouth.

And Gary, although tired and cold, his eyes remained wide open. He was staring blankly to the sky, lost in thought. He was debating the likelihood that Misty survived. He knew more of her than who she is as a person. From what he knew though, Gary admitted that Misty was a great trainer that carried a fierce personality, in a good way. _Why couldn't she fly?_ He continued to ponder silently.

As the night drew to a close, the moon now vanished into the water, which was no longer black but carried flecks of purple and red as the sun began its ascent into the sky. The dark sky evaporated into a light blue, the stars fading from sight. The mist that shrouded the atmosphere had burned off thanks to the sun's presence.

Gary was still awake by the time the sun was rising. He still carried hope that Ash and Misty would appear. But he couldn't completely ignore the aching feeling in his gut that something bad did happen to them. The thought that Ash either fell into some sort of trap placed by Team Rocket or that he was still oblivious to where his friends were, worried Gary. The same can be said for Misty. Gary truly believed that she survived her fall into the ocean but ocean waters were never predictable.

With the sun climbing the now bright blue sky, the rest of Gary's friends began to stir as the sun's rays warmed their cold skin.

"What time is it?" sighed Cilan, his lids still a little droopy as he looked around him.

"The sun's up," Max replied, his vision bleary despite having his glasses on. The realization that morning had arrived sent a spike of anxiety boil in Max's blood. "Wait? It's sunrise now! What's going to happen to us?!"

"Shh, Max," Gary told him, shooting his dry eyes at the boy. "They're still asleep," he jerked his head towards the Captain's cabin.

"Ash still hasn't shown up!" Max went on, worriedly, causing the others to become more alert of their predicament.

"What if something bad did happen to him?" Tracey whispered, exchanging a weary look with Clemont. "And Misty too…"

"I'm sure they're coming," Brock said, trying to sound as calm and confident as possible.

"But it's been all night," Max retorted.

"Max, calm down," Cilan ordered him calmly, even though he himself was beginning to doubt their chances of rescue. "Though, I am worried about him, Pikachu and Misty," he whispered to Brock.

"Yeah," Brock murmured back, not wanting to Max to overhear. "But Team Rocket is still asleep, so we still have time before anything happens."

And as if the parameters of the watercraft heard Brock's words, the doors of the Captain's cabin flung open with a clang, jolting the pirates awake and causing the captives to flinch.

Strutting out of the cabin, lordly, was Team Rocket, led by the Captain herself. They all had impish smiles on their faces, which were much more refreshed than those of everyone else.

"Good morning," Jessie drawled. "Nice to see that you're all still here." James and Meowth chortled at the sight of their hostages still bound in their spot on the deck, barely having moved an inch.

"And…" Jessie continued, looking over to where the sun was. "I guess the flying twerp has fallen." She and Team Rocket burst into devilish giddy.

The other pirates had gathered around, waiting on some sort of order from Team Rocket but did not hesitating in joining in on the laughter.

The captives all glared at the cruelness of Team Rocket and the pirates. And once the laughter had died, Jessie flashed an evil smirk at the tied group saying; "I guess there's no point having you all around anymore. Without further ado, it's time for a morning swim."

Jessie glided forward, trying to look fearsome to her hostages. She took pleasure in seeing them all helpless there, not able to escape their ultimate demise. "Who'd like to go first?" she asked maliciously.

Suddenly there was a sound of something coming out of the water. James, Meowth and the pirates all rushed over to the edge of the boat, peering down to find something.

Jessie walked over to the edge, pushing through the pirates in the way. She looked down to see something that she normally would not be happy to see. But in this case, Jessie thought the appearance of this visitor perfect.

"We've got company," she said.

The captives all held their breath in hope, thinking that it could be their friend at last. Yet, Jessie was very eager to break the news to her hostages. "Don't get too excited, unless you all are eager to fall into the jaws of a Ferliagtr."

The water Pokemon that pursued Team Rocket into the cavern the night before was in the ocean, waiting by the ship. It gave a low hiss, causing the crew to back away from the edge of the boat.

"Now let's—" Jessie began before getting cut off by a defiant voice.

"None of us our going in that water," Gary shouted. "You can't make us!"

The whole ship fell silent. The crew all watched as Jessie's face twitched as a response to Gary's outburst. And the others tied, gasped.

"You have no choice, brat," Jessie hissed, leaning closer to Gary, brandishing her hooked hand threateningly. "When I give my command, you're all going to get thrown off."

Gary eyes bore in the Captain's with pure contempt. He did not flinch as Jessie brought the tip of her hook, towards his nose. Gary continued scowl straight into Jessie's harsh gaze.

"You think you've won?" he sneered, but not in his usual cocky way. "You underestimate him. And Misty and all of us."

"You underestimate _me_," Jessie growled, the crew wincing at the harshness in her voice. She lowered her hooked hand to Gary's chin, pulling his face upwards, cutting into his flesh.

"Stop, please!" Cilan asked.

"Quiet!" Jessie spat.

"He's right!" Bonnie spoke up.

"Yeah, we're not going into the ocean!" Clemont barked.

"And what are you going to do then?" Meowth squeeze passed the crew with James by its side.

"You're all outnumbered," James explained. "You're all tied up with no Pokemon and your friends are dead."

"No they're not!" Gary spewed.

The others began to wriggle out of their bounds again, even though it was futile. They broke out into indistinct yells and cries of defiance, supporting Gary's belief that Ash and Misty were still alive and that Team Rocket had not won yet.

The pirates all released their Pokemon to stop the ruckus ensuing, but their fearsome Pokemon were still not enough to silence the outcry. James and Meowth tried to hold some of the captives down as they kicked and writhed out of their control.

"Hey!" Meowth shouted, placing a paw on his mouth before revealing his claws and swiping Brock across the face.

Brock released a cry of agony. Tracey kicked his feet to fend off the cat but James snatched up Meowth, out of harm's reach.

The boat erupted with screams, cries from the Pokemon, and shouts of commands and yells of resistance from the hostages. The watercraft began to rock steadily due to the rumbling aboard. Everything was getting out of hand and the Captain was not about to give up.

"ENOUGH!" she shrilled over the noise, much to the amazement of some. The pirates ordered their Pokemon to stop what they were doing and James and Meowth both walked over to Jessie's side at once.

The ship was shrouded in silence again, but the tension was a layer thicker.

Jessie's eyes flashed back down to Gary with utter rage. Gary felt his heartbeat do a somersault, but he tried to remain as composed as possible.

"You go first!" Jessie hissed, a smile forming on her lips. "Untie him," the Captain told the pirates. "And if any of you decided to try something, you'll be next." She shot a glare to the others as two pirates untied the rope, while being circled by a Toxicroak, a few Mightyena and a group of Golbat.

As Gary was released from the tight rope, he made an attempt to push through the two pirates, but another pair of pirates who began to drag him to the plank grabbed his arms. "Unhand me!" he shouted, pulling against their weight but was not strong enough.

"Gary no!" Bonnie shouted.

"Quiet, girl!" James spat.

As the pirates pulled him towards the wooden plank, Jessie led James and Meowth see him off.

"Too bad you can't fly," Jessie guffawed, evilly.

Once Gary stumbled onto the end of the plank he saw below him the Feraligatr waiting for something to fall. Its eyes held no mercy for him. A Golbat flew to where he stood, flapping its wings loudly in front of him, trying to push him off.

Gary watched his footing but it became increasingly difficult as the plank trembled.

"Gary!" the others cried.

Gary gave a fleeting look to his friends before Jessie gave a command that would seal his fate.

"Golbat, wing attack!"

Gary turned to see the massive bat, swing one wing at him, landing a painful blow to his side and felt himself plummeting into the water.

"No!"

"Gary!"

"How could you?!"

As Gary's friends' cries subsided, Jessie cuffed an ear with excitement, waiting to hear the fateful crash into the ocean.

But no splash was made, much to the panic of the Captain and her cohorts.

"What happened?" James asked looking puzzled. "Why did we hear anything?"

Jessie rushed over to the edge of the boat, looking down to find no ripples or any sign of submersion. She also noticed that the Feraligatr was nowhere to be seen. "Feraligatr's gone," she whispered.

"Maybe, it caught him with its mouth and took him below," Meowth guessed.

A sense of uneasiness was embedded on Jessie's face. She backed away from the edge, feeling as if something was about to surface. Upon noticing everyone's eyes on her, including her captives, Jessie tried to shake the feeling uncertainty.

"Uh—there you have it!" she proclaimed, lordly. "Now who's next?" She walked down to where the rest were tied up, but paused suddenly when she heard a whoosh of some sort above her.

Everyone looked up, confused as to what that was. It had happened so fast and no one saw anything. Jessie then inched closer but then shadow passed swiftly above them.

The pirates all stood tense, holding their Pokeballs, and their Pokemon hissing madly.

"What'd you suppose?" Max said quietly, peering above him to see where the shadow had come from.

"Hmph! Enough of this. James, Meowth, grab—" Jessie froze when she spotted a massive shadow behind a sail on her boat. The others were mystified by this unknown silhouette and curious to know who or what it belonged to.

"What's that?" Clemont asked in stupor.

Before anyone could answer, there came a bright beam out of nowhere that shot through the sail, scorching it into ashes in a matter of seconds. However whatever emitted that powerful beam disappeared before any eyes were laid upon it.

"What's going on?" Jessie shouted as smoke fogged the deck. She looked around to see everyone coughing and sputtering from the smoke. Her eyes stopped, however at a new shadow floating in the cloud of smoke; a familiar shadow.

Her eyes shook with rage and disbelief as she glowered at the silhouette. Just when Jessie thought she had succeeded and was rid of this nuisance that caused nothing but failure, the presence of this silhouette reminded her that the battle was not over yet.

"Sorry I was late, Captain."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Always By Your Side

**Chapter Seven**

_Always By Your Side_

The smoke faded into steam and the familiar silhouette came into view, bearing a smug grin on his face.

Ash floated in midair with his arms crossed; flashing complacent eyes to the person he was talking to. Jessie's lips dipped down into a vicious frown like that of a Gyarados.

"Ash!" his friends cheered with excitement.

The flying trainer winked, giving them a thumbs-up before turning his attention back to the Captain. The smoke continued to clear around them, but when it did, Ash remained to be the only one in air. Something must have accompanied him for he couldn't have made the devastating beam appear.

"Send the Pokemon after him!" James yelled, having the Golbat pursue the flying boy.

Ash dodged behind another sail, everyone's eyes on his every move. The Captain and her crew were too focused on taking him down. A few Murkrow were released from their Pokeballs, joining the Golbat on their hot pursuit for Ash.

All the flying Pokemon launched a group wing attack on him, but Ash cart-wheeled out of the way, taunting them. "Nice try!"

Jessie bared her teeth menacingly, the veins popping out of her neck. She made a move to reach Ash even though she could not fly. Her crew followed after her, pulling out their other weapons, swords.

Ash had settled onto another beam, this one much higher up than the others. He held his hands behind his back, pacing the beam, whistling a tune to himself.

While the display was happening about the ship, the group that remained tied in their spot on the deck looked on, hoping that Ash wasn't pushing his luck too much.

Three soft thuds frightened the bunch, having them hunch their shoulders at the feeling of new visitors. However, the captives froze, mouths hanging open upon finding that the thuds belonged to two people they all thought had met their end in the ocean water, along with a creature they were just as grateful to see.

"Keep very quiet," Misty instructed in a hushed voice, tugging at the rope. She stared down at the thick lasso, trying to loosen it as another person twiddled with the knot that laid before Tracey's chest.

"Try to hold still too," the spiky haired boy, Gary whispered, pulling desperately at the knot, ignoring the blistering that developed from rope burn.

As the two persisted on freeing their friends from the uncomfortable bound, Pikachu pulled on Misty's shirt, grabbing her attention.

"Pikachu pika, pikachu," it explained, although Misty wasn't too sure what exactly it said. She only managed to decipher that it had an idea.

Gary paused, waiting for Pikachu to do something. The rodent beckoned the two back and its tail glowed brightly, preparing for what appeared to be an iron tail strike.

The captives looked on hopefully, waiting for Pikachu's tail to free them at last.

"Archen! Archen!"

Pikachu's tail drooped unexpectedly, its ears perking at the sound of the Pokemon's cries. The captives bit their lips, eyes darting to the direction of the cry.

Misty and Gary held their breath, scanning the deck for the culprit. And there it stood, flapping its weak wings a few feet away.

"Archen!" it crowed loudly. And without thinking, Gary lunged towards the pesky spy, clasping both his hands over the bird's rock hard beak, hoping to subdue it. This proved to be a bad idea, however for Archen squeezed out of Gary's grip, relinquishing a painful pluck attack.

Gary slid back, crashing into Misty and Pikachu.

"Archen! Archen! Archen!" the bird cried out again, flapping its wings so that it was hovering a little over the floor by a few inches.

The bird's continuous cries succeeded in alerting Team Rocket, the pirates and their Pokemon to the stowaways trying to free the other hostages.

Realizing that their window of opportunity was closing with Team Rocket leading the way back to the deck, Misty ordered Pikachu in haste, "Iron tail, Pikachu, hurry!"

Pikachu nodded, collecting all its strength as its tail glowed once more. With a quick swipe and the sound of rope slicing, Ash's friends were unbound, rising to their feet quickly.

They all backed away but were soon cornered by the appearance of the Mightyena and Toxicroak. Team Rocket and the pirates were closing in on them, trapping them.

"Dedenne, use charge beam!" Clemont shouted at the now free fairy rodent.

"Deden!" it cried, releasing an electric beam towards the pirates' approaching Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as well, releasing a thunder shock.

The opposing Pokemon cringed and shook due to the powerful blows, but did not falter. Once Dedenne and Pikachu wore themselves out, the Toxicroak and Mightyena simply shook off the sparks that buzzed along their bodies, hardly injured at all.

Team Rocket and the pirates were right behind their Pokemon and with Jessie's order were about to pounce.

Ash spotted his friends about to be mauled by the enemies and darted downwards before them. His friends all huddled together, Ash shoving Gary, Pikachu and Misty behind him, acting as a human shield.

Though they all braced themselves for a powerful attack, it never came. A large dragon descended before them, flapping its great wings powerfully, knocking the enemies out of their feet, and rendering them vulnerable.

The dragon landed on the deck with a great thud, sending a quake throughout the boat. And on the other side of the fallen opponents, another dragon hovered nearby. The tables had turned as Team Rocket and the pirates found that they were now the ones who were cornered.

Ash released a sigh of relief as he saw Drayden's Flygon guarding them with Drayden and Iris, climbing off its back. "Thanks, you guys!" Ash breathed, the tension melting away as quickly as it came.

"No problem!" Iris chirped, checking on the others. "Everyone okay?"

"Ugh…yeah," Brock groaned, stretching out his arms above his head.

"Is that Dragonite?" Max exclaimed, his eyes glistening at the orange dragon that hovered over Team Rocket and the pirates. Noticeably on Dragonite was Lance, his cape flowing gracefully behind him.

"We better hurry and get your friends out of here, Ash," Drayden suggested, placing a firm grip on Ash's shoulder.

Ash nodded. "Right!"

"But Team Rocket stashed our Pokeballs somewhere on this ship!" Cilan reminded.

"Leave it to me, Cilan," Ash told his green haired friend with a smile. "Just get on Flygon and—"

"HEY TWERP!" shrilled the voice of the Captain.

Ash sighed exasperatedly, moving passed Flygon to face the enemies in front of them. "Yeah what is it?" he spat.

"I have unfinished business here," Jessie drawled, the vein in her temple protruding with every word she spoke.

"I say your business is done," Ash retorted, shaking a fist.

To Ash's surprise, Jessie's lips curled into a mischievous grin. He noticed that James, Meowth and the pirates were nowhere near intimidated by the fact that two dragons were ready to launch an attak. Not only that but, they did not look like giving up either.

Misty appeared at Ash's side while Pikachu leapt onto his partner's shoulder, its electric sacs sparking.

"I warned you…" Jessie said lowly.

Then she drew her hand that was behind her back brandishing a small net gun. Before Ash could do anything, Jessie pulled the trigger of her shooter, launching a massive web-like net that hurdled straight for the Flygon. James did the same, holding his own small net shooter, aiming it at Dragonite.

Flygon and Dragonite were captured with the net that bound them tightly. Lance was knocked off his dragon crashing onto the deck, while Dragonite dropped, dipping the ship a little. Flygon squirmed but its wings were clasped to its sides. The net itself radiated an electric shock that coursed through the dragons' bodies, causing both to cry out in agony.

"Dragonite!" Lance called out about to run over to his fallen friend, but two pirates grabbed him by the arms, subduing him.

Ash and his friends looked on in horror. "But how…?" the boy choked. They were winning. His friends were free and they were going to fly away from the pirate ship. He and Misty had saved Gary from falling into the ocean in the nick of time. Misty and Gary untied their friends and the Dragon trainers had cornered the enemies. How did everything take a turn for the worst in a matter of minutes?

"We're Team Rocket!" Jessie answered, grabbing the black haired trainer's attention. "You should know by now that we have plenty of tricks up our sleeves." She pointed her net gun passed Ash, aiming for Pikachu.

Misty grabbed Ash by his collar, dragging him away and swiping Pikachu up with an arm, narrowly missing the launched net, which landed on the floor catching nothing.

"How are we going to get out here?" said Gary.

"We need to fight them," Misty said.

"But with what?" asked Gary again.

Clemont made a move towards Ash and Misty, Dedenne on his shoulder. "I'll use Dedenne!"

"And what about us?" Max asked, not impressed with the plan so far.

"Look out!" Bonnie cried, pointing to another net flying towards them.

"Everyone out of the way!" yelled Tracey and they all jumped out of the way before getting captured by the net.

"I have an idea," Iris said suddenly. She didn't bother explaining and instead leapt to climb a rope that hung from the nearest sail, clambering upward like a Mankey.

"Iris!" Misty screamed. What was she doing? She didn't have a Pokemon on her. Or did she? Whatever her plan of action was, Misty and the others had to trust her. However, they all were in a risky position. Drayden tried to unleashed his Flygon from its net, but only wore himself out, getting shocked.

"I think I might have something that could free your dragon," Clemont suggested. "But my backpack was taken along with my Pokemon…"

There was no time left to plan. The pack of Mightyena growled, jabbing straight towards them.

"Leave Team Rocket to me!" Ash said, jumping into the air with Pikachu on his shoulder. "I'll lure them away from you guys."

"That won't work, Ash!" Gary said. "They're not going to ignore the fact that their prisoners are now free."

"We have to try!" Misty said, shooting a glare in Gary's doubtful eyes. "We're going to have find where Team Rocket hid Clemont's backpack and all your Pokemon."

"Misty," Ash said softly, his eyes darting between her and Jessie. "Look out for them. If anything happens, call for me, okay?" His eyes froze for a moment, glistening into his best friends' green peepers. There was a hint of obligation and worry in his expression. He didn't want to leave Misty or his friends but he had to figure out a way to lure Jessie and pirates away.

"Just don't get yourself killed!" Misty ordered.

Ash released a weak grin, nodding. He locked his gaze back at the enemies and proceeded to taunt them to go after him. "What're you waiting for?"

"Like I'm that thick!" Jessie proclaimed. "All of you go after his friends!" she commanded to the pirates. "Leave him to me!"

The pirates thrust straight ahead, their Pokemon in pursuit. Jessie followed Ash's movements with her cold, blue stare, biding her time. She dropped the net gun to the deck, not caring as it made a scratch on the floor.

Lance had managed to free himself from the pirate grunts and rushed over to tackled Jessie but was subjugated by the Toxicroak, punching him with a poison jab.

"Oh no, Lance!" Drayden shouted, tripping over his Flygon's tail, but paused as the Toxicroak held its glowing, purple fist in the air. Drayden shielded his head, but the poison never made contact with him.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash yelled and Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder for a moment, unleashing a powerful electic attack on the Toxicroak.

Thankfully the Toxicroak submitted to the shock, fainting on its face. But one could not be sure that it would remain down for long.

"Discharge!" Bonnie cried.

Dedenne's small sacs on its cheeks emitted a flurry of sparks, causing the approaching Mightyena back away. This gave the group a chance to move towards the Captain's cabin to locate their Pokeballs.

The Mightyena were not done yet, though. As the group was able to make a couple of strides, the Pokemon bared their teeth, charging.

"Dazzling gleam!" shouted Clemont.

A bright, glistening light shrouded the entire boat for a split second. Ash begrudgingly shut his eyes from the light not wanting to give Jessie a chance at attacking.

There were collective howls heard across the deck and once the light dispersed, the Mightyena had fallen unconscious.

"It worked!" Max shouted with glee.

"Hurry, get inside!" Misty ordered, floating above them.

Clemont and Bonnie led the way into the Captain's hold. Jessie dared not to look away from her ultimate prey, Ash. Lucky for her, she had James and Meowth to assist. Misty on the other hand, was going to look out for Ash, whether he wanted her to or not. She propelled herself to sail.

"Don't let them go in there!" Meowth screeched.

"Archen!" Archen crowed suddenly, pointing its wing upwards.

James and Meowth looked up as the pirates shuffled to their fainted Pokemon. Iris dropped right by Drayden and Lance.

"Lance, are you okay?" she asked panicked, watching Lance writhe from the poison that had him curled into a fetal position.

"Archen!"

Iris glared at the pesky bird as it continued to alert the obvious. She pulled a Pokeball out of her pocket, allowing the Pokemon from within to escape.

"Axew!" the creature shouted.

"Never mind the bird, Iris," Drayden told her. Even though the urge to silence the bird was great, Iris listened.

"Stand by, Axew. We're going to need you." Iris told her faithful partner.

"Get up! Go after the twerps!" James shouted, stomping his feet at the pirates who were recalling their now fainted Pokemon.

"Use your other Pokemon!" Meowth demanded.

"Right!" the pirates agreed with a nod. A few of them released new Pokemon and the others commanded their flying types (Golbat and Murkrow) to aid.

There were suddenly more bursts of white light as more Pokemon were released. But they all were coming from inside the cabin. Ash's friends had successfully found their belongings and Pokemon.

Bursting out of the cabin, Brock's Fortress led the way followed by Clemont's Chespin. Bonnie had Dedenne on her head and Max was given Tracey's Marill to command while he would use his aged Scyther.

Cilan and his Pansage teamed up with Gary and his Umbreon against the oncoming pirate duo with their Raticate.

Clemont made his way to the fallen Dragonite with his backpack and Chespin by his side. He pulled out a small device and attached it to the net, the electric waves being absorbed. "I think if I cut off the power to the electricity, then the net will be easy to cut."

Jessie brandished a long sword from her belt, which had an unusual clasp allowing her to d hold onto it with her hooked hand. With her free hand, Jessie climbed the closest beam with no effort at all. She was standing at Ash's level in no time, but Ash ascended further.

"Afraid I'll scratch you, boy?" Jessie asked.

Misty grew weary as Jessie managed to get so close.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Ash shouted.

"Prove it then!" Jessie barked.

"Fine, let's play fair shall we," Ash said, determination lingering in his voice. He edged closer to Jessie and he pulled out from his own boot, a small dagger.

Misty watched on, soaring closer. Are they going to fight without Pokemon? But Pikachu was right there on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash just use Pikachu!" Misty cried out. And before her appeared in an instant an Ariados, latched onto the sail right by her. Misty became paralyzed as the giant spider crawled closer. Her spine shuddered and chills covered her body.

"Pikachu help out Misty!" Ash said, ducking as Jessie swung her sword across the air, aiming for his head.

Pikachu did not hesitate and leapt from its beam to the one Misty was near and used an iron tail attack, causing the Ariados to fall onto its back on the deck. Its legs flailed madly and creepily in the air.

"M—Misty!" Ash cried out, holding his small dagger against the long blade that Jessie held. "Misty take Pikachu and go help the others!"

Pikachu hopped onto Misty's shoulder, calming her down from her sudden meet with a bug Pokemon. "B—but Ash…"

"Go!" Ash said through gritted teeth trying to overpower the Captain but being pushed back. "Pikachu get her to listen!"

"Ash! Let me help you!"

"No! Ah!" Jessie's sword grazed Ash's cheek, leaving a shallow cut. "I'll be fine, go!"

"Yes…" Jessie drawled, swinging her sword again. "Listen to your boyfriend, brat. No need to watch him die."

"Ash!" Misty was about glided right over to her best friend, but his voice commanded her to listen.

"Listen to me! Just go take Pikachu and help the others!" Desperation was laced in his voice.

Misty struggled with what she wanted to do and what she had to do. She wanted to help Ash and her friends but Ash was helpless without a Pokemon and looked to be losing to Jessie. But she wanted to trust him; she wanted to trust that he'd be fine without her.

"This is no time to worry about me! Go!" Ash shouted.

Misty gave him one last fleeting look and then descended with Pikachu to help battle the pirates with her friends. Once his best friends left, Ash used his lasting strength to push Jessie off, which worked.

The Captain staggered back a little, but still remained balanced on the beam. She wasn't about to let this fight end.

Misty had reached the deck with Pikachu. They both landed by Flygon as it remained in its uncomfortable bind. She saw the agony in the poor dragon's eyes and couldn't bare watching it lose its energy to the net. "Don't worry, we'll set you free," she told the dragon.

Misty checked around to see that her friends were doing fine, their Pokemon battling the opposing ones that belonged to the pirates. She made sure that no other threat was looming over her.

"Pikachu, do you think iron tail would work?" she asked the electric rodent.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, tilting its head to the side. It was worth a shot and Pikachu took a moment, letting its tail became the steely armor that would cut through the electric net.

Pikachu launched into the air, its tail glowing and attacked the net but it did not cut. The net however sparked, almost as if it were malfunctioning.

"Maybe it's breaking?" Misty murmured to herself. She turned to Pikachu who was breathing heavily, but looked determined to cut through the net. Misty looked around and saw Clemont working on freeing Dragonite.

Amidst the battling going on around him, Clemont managed to continue working with the help of his friends and Chespin guarding him.

But Misty couldn't just leave Flygon. However there were no opposing threats protecting it, so she figured it would safe to head over to Clemont and ask him how she can help.

"I'll be right back, Flygon, okay?" Misty told it sweetly, her heart aching for it.

"Pikachu, pika," Pikachu told it.

The Flygon appeared to have understood, nodding slowly, not wanting to set of the electrical circuit on the net. Misty fled to Clemont's side, dodging oncoming attacks.

"Any luck?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Almost," Clemont said weakly. "This device is sucking the electrical circuits from the net. Once it's all dried up, I can easily use a knife to cut through the rope."

Misty nodded and smiled hopefully at Pikachu. She glanced over to make sure that Flygon was still okay, but sadly noticed that Meowth was standing by it. The cat had a remote in its paws, pressing whatever buttons were on it.

As the cat continued to prod on its remote, the sparks that were dying on Dragonite's net resurfaced with more power, short-circuiting Clemont's device.

"What?" Clemont exclaimed, flabbergasted. "What went wrong?"

Misty narrowed her eyes, feeling the fury rage within her soul. She saw as the Flygon let out a moan of agony. "I know what happened," she said harshly.

The redhead, jumped forward, lunging at the cat before it had a chance to notice. She tackled Meowth onto its back, trying to pry the remote from its paw.

Meowth struggled beneath her, holding the remote out of her reach and dug its claws into her arm that held it down. Misty winced, biting her lip at the piercing claws that drew blood and reached for the remote. Her fingers latched onto it and pulled it with both hands.

"It's mine!" Meowth whined, pulling the remote against Misty's hold. "James!"

Misty yanked it at last out of the cat's paws, rising to her feet and smashing the remote with all her strength onto the floor. It shattered at her feet, leaving a horrible skid on the wooden surface of the boat.

Upon the remote shattering, the net appeared to be a regular net. It no longer emitted flurries of sparks.

"Clemont cut Dragonite free!" Misty shouted. She turned to find that Pikachu had followed her and was already nibbling through the net to cut Flygon loose. "Good work, Pikachu."

"Hey, what'd you think—" Meowth began, James arriving at his aid.

"Meowth—ah!" James said but stopped as the net fell off Flygon and the dragon extended its massive wings, glaring at James and Meowth with a vengeful gleam in its eyes.

James and Meowth cowered before Misty, Pikachu and Flygon. They clung to each other for support, expecting for something unpleasant to occur. However, their legs spoke for themselves, breaking into a run.

"No way!" Misty said picking up the net and with the help of the Flygon, tied it around James and Meowth like a rope.

"Fantastic, now what do we do?" James asked Meowth while Misty finished tightening the knot.

"You do nothing," Misty explained, chuckling.

"Lance!"

Misty and Pikachu heard Iris call out. Misty along with the rodent, rushed over to Lance who was quivering due to the effects of the poison. However, Pokemon battles raged on between Gary and Cilan against the pair of Raticate. Brock and Max fended off the regained Toxicroak and Ariados, while Tracey and Bonnie aimed for the flying Pokemon that tried to attack Ash in midair.

Clemont managed to free Dragonite and they both rushed to Lance.

"Dragonite," Drayden told the orange dragon. "Take Lance back to the village."

"No…Dragonite, Drayden," Lance whimpered, holding onto his stomach. "How will everyone—get off the boat with only…one dragon?"

"Lance, listen to Drayden," Misty told him.

"Yeah, we have Flygon and the others got their Pokemon back," Iris explained calmly.

Lance's breathing was becoming shallow. He was losing time just as the rest of them. But unlike the others, Lance was in dire need of medical attention.

Without another word, Drayden lifted Lance's frail body onto Dragonite, pulling Lance's arms so that they were fastened onto Dragonite's neck. "Make sure he doesn't fall, Dragonite. Get him there as fast as you can."

The dragon gave a curt nod, rising into the sky and zooming out of sight. Drayden turned to face Misty. "Thank you for saving my Flygon. And thank _you_ for saving Dragonite." He turned to thank Clemont. They twirled around to see the others continuing to battle relentlessly against the pirates. And by the looks of things, the pirates were winning.

With Lance safe away from the ship, Iris and Drayden teamed up to help the others while Misty and Clemont paired off with Chespin and Pikachu to help end the battles once and for all.

Misty looked up to see that Ash and Jessie were still dueling. Ash looked like he was struggling but his feet was still planted on the beam. She hoped that he would be fine.

"Getting tired, boy?" Jessie taunted, standing straight, wielding her blade in a motion as if it were a dance.

"Yeah, right," Ash breathed, keeping up with enough stamina. "You don't know what I'm capable of, Captain." He prodded his small dagger, blocking every swipe that Jessie made.

"I could do this all day," Jessie said, leaning against the pillar of the sail, almost looking bored.

"I can do this all night!" Ash said, challenging her.

"Doubt you'll make it for your bedtime, twerp," Jessie spat, hunching forward, swinging her sword madly, causing Ash to stagger back.

He was leaning over the edge now, his strength losing to that of Jessie as she used both her normal hand and her hooked hand to disarm him.

Ash's eyes darted downwards quickly, seeing that his friends were doing okay and that Flygon was free. He also caught a glimpse of James and Meowth pathetically tied and immobile.

"L—look at that, Captain," Ash grunted. "Your henchmen are helpless."

Jessie peered quickly to confirm that indeed James and Meowth were tied up and unable to assist. This fact alone was not going to weaken her though. Jessie continued to push her sword closer towards Ash's face.

"A—and my—my friends are winning," Ash continued, his arms trembling under the pressure. He pushed his arms upwards, Jessie's strength faltering.

It went on more a few more minutes, both testing the strength of the other like an arm wrestle between two heavyweights. Jessie's hooked hand gave her a disadvantage allowing Ash to nearly disarm her.

The Captain stumbled backwards, but held onto the sail. She held her sword out defensively while Ash pointed his dagger at her with triumph.

Ash stared at her with a cocky smirk on his face, his chest rising up and down, trying to steady its breathing. "Are you finished?"

Jessie looked at her opponent, her eyes twitching. She refused to lose. She refused to let all her hard work and planning fail without any sort of reward. Her mind was boggled to how this time Ash and his stupid friends were able to outdo her and her crew.

Each time, every time, Ash was always the victor. _Not this time, though_, Jessie thought angrily. Her shaky eyes, scowled down at the redheaded girl that should have drowned in the ocean last night. Jessie's upper lip twitched as a thought bubbled in her head.

This thought brought her pleasure at how she would be able to weaken the boy. "I suppose you think that she's going to stick around."

Ash narrowed his eyes, remaining in his defensive stance. He didn't bother giving Jessie a response, knowing that she was trying to distract him.

Jessie went on. "She's a gym leader isn't she?" She eyed Ash, watching his face grow into more puzzlement. He remained quiet, however. "She's got responsibilities. Do you think that she's going to continue gallivanting by your side on your silly pursuit of being the greatest trainer in the world."

Ash, without thinking let his arm lower slightly, absorbing what Jessie was saying. But as the Captain inched forward, Ash shot his arm back up in the air, holding his dagger with both hands this time.

Jessie's smile grew as she pumped her chest. She was going to break him. She was going to wreck him.

"I mean you have other friends," Jessie explained. "Poor girl might feel forgotten from time to time." She showcased a mock look of concern.

Ash's nostrils flared, his arms trembling before him, not wanting to give Jessie any response.

"I bet you don't even write her, do you?" Jessie pouted. "Do you even call her? Don't you ever wonder what she's up to?"

"It's none of your business," Ash spat suddenly, unable to keep quiet any longer. He remained in his stance, waiting.

Jessie smirked again in triumph. He was weakening at the harsh but somewhat true words of the Captain's. Ash pondered what Jessie was saying; forcing the guilt that weighed him down out of his mind, refusing to believe what she was saying was indeed true.

"It's a good thing, _Misty_…" Jessie spat, sticking her tongue out as if there was a sour taste latched onto it. "It's a good thing that _Misty_ is pretty independent. I'm sure she doesn't even care that you don't bother giving her a call or dropping by the gym for a visit—"

"You don't know a thing about Misty!" Ash shouted, looking down to see that Misty was ordering Pikachu to attack a Murkrow. "Our friendship is great. Too bad the same can't be said about you and your crew!"

Jessie cocked a brow, not even flinching. She continued to prod the boy on an obviously touchy subject. "I found her in the Hollow, you know? She was crying, because of _you_."

A pang of guilt stabbed Ash right into the heart. He felt it slowly crumble, wanting so badly to go back in time and take back everything he had said. He wanted to make it up to Misty. He looked back down at Misty who was actually smiling alongside Clemont as they both defeated their opponents. Ash's arms lowered, feeling his body being consumed with heartache.

"She doesn't deserve what you said to her," Jessie went on, spitefully. "It's only a matter of time before she forgets about you. Just like how you easily disposed of your friendship."

"I…didn't," Ash croaked.

"She can easily replace you with someone else like how you replaced her with all the other twerps on this ship."

Ash shook his head, rage boiling in his weakened heart. "No! I never replaced her!" He raised his arms again, taking a step toward Jessie. "I'll never let her feel that way!"

"She already does, though," Jessie went on not feeling threatened by the dagger approaching her. "Another boy will grab her interest. She'll forget about you."

"No she won't!" Ash yelled, leaping into the air, swinging his dagger to silence Jessie.

The Captain, however, blocked his dagger with her sword quickly, almost like an instinct. Her smile did not fade; the outrage Ash was showing only fueled her. "She won't remember who you are."

"I'm still her friend!" Ash spewed.

"But you don't write."

"I'll write her everyday from now on!"

"She throws your letters away."

"I'll call her!"

"It goes to the machine, and she never calls back."

"I'll visit her!"

"She out at the moment, but I'll tell her you stopped by," Jessie guffawed, having way too much fun.

"I'll come by her window like I did the other night. I'll take her to Neverland and we can hang out and have fun!"

"Her window's closed."

"I'll open it!" Ash swore through gritted teeth, his stamina failing.

"It's barred."

"No! Stop!" Ash demanded. But Jessie had achieved what she wanted to happen. She broke Ash and his feet was now back on the beam, his balance wavering.

Jessie leaned closer to the boy, whispering into his ear. "Her life does not revolve around your existence. She lives beyond you. Your friendship _died_ the second you two went your separate ways."

Tears pricked Ash's shaky eyes, his heart broken beyond repair. Jessie shoved him off the beam and Ash did not have the will to fly and save himself. All the happy thoughts and feelings that fueled Ash was sucked dry, leaving him as nothing but an empty, sorrowful shell.

"Pikapi!"

"It's Ash!" Gary cried out.

The others looked up, seeing the figure of Ash plummeting down to the ship.

"Why won't he fly?" Brock yelled in shock.

Misty feared that her friend would hurt himself beyond repair if he hit the surface of the ship. She jumped into the air, her arms up and Ash crashed on top of her, sending them both landing roughly on the ship floor.

Ash remained lifeless on top of Misty. She stirred beneath him, ignoring the protesting aches in her back and ribs. Misty held Ash's head looking into his sad eyes. "Ash?" she whispered, tears threatening to escape her lids.

Tears flowed out of Ash's eyes as he lay blankly in Misty's warm arms.

"Ash, say something," Misty told him.

The battles had halted since Ash fell to the floor. Jessie looked down at the scene, before she rolled her eyes, chortling.

Ash's friends gathered around and Pikachu arrived on the other side his partner. "Pikapi…" it said sadly.

"Ash? Ash!" Misty cried, giving the limp boy a little shake. Ash was not asleep nor was he dead, but his body felt cold and his eyes were glistening with sadness and misery.

When Ash did not react to Misty's persistence, Pikachu placed a paw on its trainer's arm, rubbing it.

Misty's tears fell onto her friend's cold face. "Ash…" she whimpered. "You have to get up," she breathed. "You better not die, Ash!" she demanded. "You can't or I'll never forgive you!" Her voice cracked as a new wave of emotion swept over her.

"Mi—Misty…" came the low voice of Ash.

Mist's eyes widened as she watched Ash closely, waiting for him to say something else.

"I'm sorry…" he huffed, weakly. "I didn't mean to abandon you…"

Misty looked at her friends for a fleeting moment, exchanging confused looks with them. Her gaze swept back to Ash.

"You never did," Misty assured him, cradling his head closer to her. "Don't ever think that." Her lips quivered as she forced them to form a smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

To her amazement, Ash smiled a little. Misty felt Butterfree collect in her stomach at the hopeful sign that Ash was going to be okay. "I'm not going anywhere either," he sighed.

Footsteps approached, stomping passed the group of Ash and Misty's friends. Jessie had apparently freed James and Meowth as they were standing behind her scoffing at the touching scene before them.

"I knew you'd be useful," Jessie said, eyeing the redhead who glared deeply at the heartless woman. "Finally he's fallen. Thanks to you." Jessie smiled, pleased with herself. "Consider it your fault that he failed, brat."

Blood boiled in Misty's veins; she wanted to attack the woman who did this to her best friend but refused to leave Ash helpless. She held him tighter, her fury dissolving into heartache. "Ash," she sobbed, bringing his head close to her face. "You're going to be fine."

"You're nothing but a cruel hag!" shouted Max.

Jessie twirled around, glowering with such intensity that Max and the others shrunk. However, that did not stop them from putting in their two cents.

"You're not getting away with what you did to my friend!" Gary shouted, his Umbreon growling by his feet.

"You did this to Ash not Misty!" Tracey retorted. "How dare you place the blame for your heartless actions on a kind-hearted person!"

"This is low even for you," Cilan exclaimed, his fists shaking and his Pansage's tail pointing upwards in anger.

"Quiet!" Jessie roared. "This is my ship and I will send you all to the gaping jaws of the Feraligatr in a flash!"

Misty did not pay attention to the Captain's outburst. She was still preoccupied with her weakened friend in her arms. The tears continued to pour from her eyes and her throat choked on her sobs.

Ash's eyes began to flutter against his control. Misty panicked, holding him much closer, radiating all the care and affection she can exude. Misty lowered Ash's head, staring into his sad, flickering eyes. "I won't let anything else happen to you," she promised.

Ash's smile stretched a little, his eyes finally closing. Misty released more tears, swallowing her sobs.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu was now crying, clinging onto his trainer's arm with all its love.

"You're my best friend, Ash," Misty murmured, caressing Ash's tear stained face, rubbing his cut softly. She brushed a few loose strands from his eyes and lowered her face to his. Cradling his head delicately, Misty pressed her lips onto his letting him know what her true feelings are at last whether he was aware of it now or not.

She let her kiss linger for a moment. And upon the contact, Misty felt warmth brisk her lips. She slowly parted, pulling back to get a clear look at Ash. His eyes had opened again and his whole body was beginning to warm up.

"Misty…" his voice wheezed with a little more clarity than before. Pikachu's ears perked up and it faced its trainer who had regain consciousness.

"Ash?" Misty shrilled with hope.

Their friends spun around to see their fallen hero was looking more alive than before. Team Rocket's mouths dropped, paralyzed watching the boy regain his strength.

"I feel the same way," Ash whispered genuinely, letting Misty know how he felt in his own "Ash" way. He reached a hand over to Misty's shoulder and pushed himself up while his strength rebuilt. Misty released her friend, allowing him to get up.

This time it was Misty who found herself being held onto by Ash's warm embrace. It was not tight or painful like back when they reunited at the Hollow. Instead, it was soft, warm and loving. Misty wrapped her arm around Ash with the same amount of love she was able to shower him with.

They both stood up, stilling clinging onto each other as their friends watched happily and as Team Rocket scowled before them.

Ash and Misty finally let go, gazing into each other's eyes, which no longer looked downtrodden but shined with hope and love. Ash looked down to see Pikachu chipper that its trainer was fine.

"Hey buddy, ready to finish this?" Ash said, raising a fist.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped, launching itself onto Ash's shoulder. Ash and Misty faced Team Rocket, their eyes burning with revenge and perseverance. Their friends all turned to look at their enemies with the same glint of determination on their faces.

They all stood before Team Rocket and the pirates, their Pokemon getting into a battle stance, ready for one last fight. Their last hope had risen again and they were not going to fail. They were going to finish this once and for all.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next chapter will conclude this tale of Misty and Ash's adventure in Neverland. But, the next installment will include the final showdown between Ash and the Captain, so stay tuned! I'd also like to once again mention that the Peter Pan story I am going by is the 2003 live action movie. And in this chapter, a major scene from the movie is played out in the form of Pokéshipping. Also a quick clarification in case anyone's curious, Ash's friends each have only one Pokémon on hand. Mainly because I feel as though there are enough Pokémon battling aboard a pirate ship, I don't want it to be overkill.

Hope this chapter was exciting enough as I had a lot of fun writing it! Anyways, next time the grand finale!


	8. See Ya When I See Ya

**Misty in Neverland**

**Chapter Eight**

_See Ya When I See Ya_

"Commence battle!" Jessie screamed and uproar burst onto the scene once again. The ship tipping back and forth as the sun's ascent into the sky burned above the battling trainers.

Pikachu clambered back onto Ash in a flash, avoiding the swift jab of Jessie's sword. She had her eyes set on Ash and Pikachu and only them. Her lips were twisted with rage, her vein pulsing out of her temples and her eyes twitching with spite.

Ash shot into the air and Misty flew out of the line of Jessie's attacks. The Captain wanted a clear shot of the boy who never seemed to fail. She held the sword tightly in her sweaty hand and tried scathing anything and anyone that stood in her way with her hooked hand.

Ash watched the determination scorch in Jessie's eyes, flying to the opposite side, the stern, clearing he and Pikachu of any launched attacks from the Pokemon that battled on the deck and bow.

Misty wanted to follow Ash, worried that he would fall again or that Jessie had another plan to subdue him. She launched into the air only to be grabbed by her ankle. Looking down her leg, James held onto her ankle with both hands, biting his lip with Meowth pulling on James's torso.

"Not—so—fast," James said struggling to pull Misty down as she willed herself to go further upwards.

"Let—go!" Misty snarled, her foot going numb from the steel grasp. She proceeded to kick James's hands with her free foot. The struggle went on for another few seconds when Misty found herself dropping to the floor with her feet and bottom of her pajama pant soaked.

James and Meowth were sprayed with a powerful stream of water, sending them colliding with some of the pirates. Misty looked to see what attacked them and was pleased to find Max praising Tracey's Marill for its fine water gun attack.

"Thanks, Max," Misty said, getting onto her slippery feet. She could still see Ash gliding in the air on the opposite end of the ship, but Jessie was out of sight, likely still on the floor.

How can I help? Misty thought to herself, scanning the area around her. The pirates and her friends were still locked in fierce battles with neither side losing. Her eyes then landed back on James and Meowth, drenched and groaning, as they lay on the floor.

On James's waist rested a leather belt that housed what Misty thought she could use at that moment: a sword. With James and Meowth still motionless, sputtering water out of their mouths, Misty swiftly dove after them.

"What the—" James said, flinching instantly upon seeing the girl about to tackle him.

Misty stopped in front of him, bending slightly and pulling the sword out of its hold. James and Meowth flinched away, scared of what Misty was going to do.

The redhead stared at the blade, figuring this was the best weapon she could use since she was now Pokemon-less with Pikachu assisting Ash against Jessie. From the side of her eye, Misty noticed James and Meowth looking at her in trepidation. At first she was confused by the worry on their faces but realized it was likely the sword in her hands.

"Any other toys you have on?" she asked pointing the blade at James's face. It felt weird threatening a person with a sword that Misty instantly drew back a little upon seeing James's face twist in more fear than before.

The purple haired man shook his head quickly, his teeth chattering. Misty turned to face the cat. "You?" But the cat did the same as James, shaking its head, clutching onto his fellow comrade.

Misty eyed them suspiciously. They were not to be trusted but at the same time these two were not as fearsome as Jessie is, not even close. Even for Meowth being a Pokemon, the most it could do was scratch. It was too much like a human to be a threatening Pokemon.

She glared at them one final time, pointing the sword towards them. "Stay out of our way," she said with gritted teeth, sparing them. She got into the air; flying passed the ensuing battles and spotted something in the water. It was Feraligatr, clawing on the side of the boat, like it was trying to get on.

Misty then thought of an idea, which she knew could be risky. It would involve the Feraligatr, and she hoped against hope that she would be able to convince it to be on her side.

* * *

Ash circled Jessie on the stern while in the air. Pikachu stood on Ash's shoulder, glowering at the captain as its electric sacs sparked furiously.

The Captain, however, stood in one spot, her eyes following Ash. She made no attempt to swing her sword, but that did not mean she was surrendering.

The dagger remained in Ash's tight grip. His scowl bore into the Captain with intensity that Ash only saw red. It was the same with Jessie. Albeit succumbing to her fury just moments before when Ash recovered, Jessie was able to mask her anger in much more composed manner.

"Ready to end this, Captain?" Ash growled, feeling the sparks from Pikachu prick his face.

Jessie stared at him, not responding. Her face was surprisingly unreadable. Ash knew that this meant she was at her most volatile and had yet another plan.

"What'd you plan on doing this time?" he spat. "Launching another net?"

Again, no response. Ash's pace quickened as he continued to circle Jessie. She remained where she stood, moving only her eyes, not getting dizzy from Ash's movements.

"Could it be that you're out of ideas?" Ash challenged, a smug look embedded on his exhausted face. He was determined more than ever to face off against Jessie, whether it is in combat or a Pokemon battle. He dares not to lower himself for Jessie might carve at his leg or face if he got too close.

The Captain was dangerous when silent. She exuded the slyness on her face like that of a Seviper waiting to strike a defenseless Rattata.

To Ash's surprise, Jessie lowered her sword, her eyes continuing to follow his swift movements. What was she planning on doing? Jessie stuffed the sword back into its proper sash on her belt and reached for something else, not looking away from the boy circling her in the air.

Ash squinted at Jessie's hand, as it pulled out something small and red. The black haired boy knew what was coming next, as did Pikachu, having it became rigid on Ash's shoulder.

Jessie tapped the center of the small object and it grew into the palm of her hand. She clasped the Pokeball tightly, a small, impish grin appearing on her blank face.

"We'll settle this," she said, the Pokeball, opening in her grip, releasing a flurry of white light, which formed in midair into the shape of her Pumpkaboo.

The ghost Pokemon was small but only a fool would underestimate its size for being unable to turn out such clever moves. Like its trainer, this ghost-like pumpkin was a master of sneakiness.

Ash's nostrils flared, he turned to Pikachu who gave its partner an affirmative nod. "We'll finish this buddy," he breathed harshly, Pikachu clambered onto Ash's head, waiting for a command.

"How are you ever going to become the best trainer in the world when you always unleash Pikachu in every battle you face?" Jessie asked stoically.

Her dry tone was still able to burn Ash up inside.

"Pikachu's my friend," Ash began. "But it's not like you know a thing about a close bond with your Pokemon." He glared at the Pumpkaboo who hovered nearby, with a blank expression.

"Speaking of friends," Jessie drawled. "Where's the redhead?"

"It won't work this time, Captain," snarled Ash. He was not going to let her penetrate his strength and perseverance again with thoughts of Misty abandoning him.

"What won't work?" Jessie trailed, with mock curiosity. "Thought you cared enough about your girlfriend, but I guess what I said was and is still true—"

"Quit rambling!" shouted Ash. "Pikachu electro ball, go!"

Pikachu lunged itself towards the floating ghost Pokemon, electric currents morphing into a sphere on its tail, which it whipped at its opponent. "Pika!"

"Pumpka—" The pumpkin said and vanished just as Pikachu's attack was going to land. The electric mouse looked around it before it began to plummet downwards.

"Boo!" came a hiss from something above. Pikachu looked up and saw a shadow ball hurling towards it. Unable to fly itself, Pikachu crashed onto the stern floor with a small explosion.

As smoke clouded their view, Ash made out the silhouette of Pikachu balancing itself on its tail. "Good work!" he cheered and shot a glance over to his opponent.

Jessie's stance barely budged. There was not a flicker of worry on her face, which made Ash feel more nervous. He had a gut feeling that she was biding her time. Instinctively, Ash spun around to see if there was anything flying towards him, like a net or some other Pokemon.

There was nothing but the battle cries from the Pokemon on the other side of the ship. Jessie's eyes gleamed with delight, seeing Ash act paranoid.

"Scared are we?" Jessie asked, her brow cocked as her gaze bore into Ash.

Ash shot a glower at the Captain. "Yeah, right!" he spewed. "Pikachu thunder shock!"

Pikachu leapt in the air, aiming a bolt of electricity at the levitating pumpkin. But the ghost Pokemon disappeared again, having Pikachu's attack shoot at nothing. "Pikachu…" it growled.

"Listen carefully, buddy!" Ash instructed while he continued to scan the vicinity of the stern for any signs of an ambush. His glare swept around the stern, up the sails and the beams and back to the unusually placid Captain.

And from behind a sail, another shadow ball hurtled towards Pikachu, which the electric rodent luckily dodged upon hearing it just in time. Pumpkaboo launched one after another. Ash watched on in worry but was grateful that Pikachu's speed had not faltered.

Pikachu bounded all over the stern, leaping into the air, firing an electric attack after another. Each spark missed the ghost, much to Ash's worry, Pikachu's frustration and Jessie's pleasure.

Pumpkaboo showed no signs of exhaustion. In contrast, Pikachu's breathing was becoming heavy and although still swift at its movements, the mouse's speed was beginning to slow down.

Ash kept his eye firmly on Pumpkaboo, trying to figure out a strategy to best the ghost. Times like this, Ash was usually able to think of something out of the box that would benefit his Pokemon. But his mind was drawing a blank. The only thought that did cloud his mind was the possibility of Pikachu overexerting itself. The ghost Pokemon had the ability to teleport in a blink, rivaling the pace of Pikachu. And because it appeared that Pumpkaboo was not getting tired, Ash presumed that this battle would end soon if he was unable to think of something to help out Pikachu.

Then it dawned on him. Pumpkaboo had the advantage because it had the ability to levitate, whereas Pikachu could only rely on foot, jumping from one place to another.

_Trust me, Pikachu_, Ash silently said, hoping that his Pokemon would hear his thoughts. "Pikachu, stay where you are!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu stopped moving, its feet firmly planted on the wooden surface. It exchanged a quick look with its trainer, reading his face. Ash had an idea. It wasn't the best, according to Ash but it was something at the moment.

Jessie darted her eyes between Ash and Pikachu, trying to decipher what they're unspoken words meant. Then she turned her attention to her Pokemon, instructing, "Pumpkaboo, shadow sneak!"

The pumpkin approached Pikachu, a dark aura radiating from it. It looked as though its shadow was detaching itself from the ghost, moving towards Pikachu while the shadow's owner inched closer as well. It looked like a double attack was about to occur and once Pumpkaboo's shadow stopped beneath Pikachu's feet, Ash made a command.

"Volt tackle, hurry!" he shouted.

Pikachu hastily jumped high in the air, sparking with high voltage and threw itself towards Pumpkaboo as the shadow, rose from the floor, engulfing nothing.

The ghost Pokemon did not have a chance to teleport, as Pikachu tackled it directly, flurries of shockwaves consuming its small body. Jessie's eyes widened, trepidation creeping into her blood. She watched as her Pokemon became momentarily paralyzed, but soon bared her teeth as Ash shouted another command.

"Electro ball!"

It all happened in a flash, literally. Pikachu swung its tail, carrying another sphere of electricity, slamming Pumpkaboo to the floor of the stern, blinding Jessie and Ash briefly.

Jessie seized this opportunity by throwing another Pokeball onto the stern. And while the Pokemon emerged from its casement, Jessie fled her spot.

As the light finally dispersed, Pumpkaboo was still levitating but only an inch off the floor, twitching as the sparks continued to flurry all over it. Pikachu was in front of it, staring the ghost down as its own breathing grew haggard.

Ash's vision adjusted to the normal light, but saw a few spots here and there. However, what sent a crawl up his spine was the sight of another opponent, one that Ash and Pikachu were all too familiar with.

Wobbuffet stood where it was released, standing poise and stiff. As he glared at the blue blob, Ash realized that its master, Jessie was gone. Instinctively, Ash spun around, expecting a sneak attack from behind and then lowered himself a little, looking up. There was nothing and no one around him.

"Pika!"

Ash then diverted his attention back at the battle. Pikachu growled while the Pumpkaboo, while still stunned, managed to hover closer to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, hold on!" Ash cried out, glaring back at the blue blob that was the quiet and stoic Wobbuffet. _What is she up to?_ His mind raced with anxiety.

Another thought entered Ash's mind. Were his friends still safe? He ascended slowly to get a good view of the opposite side of the ship and saw that his friends were still locked in battle with their Pokemon against the pirates.

"Pikapi!"

Ash returned his gaze at his tired Pokemon and dove after it as the Pumpkaboo launched a feeble shadow ball. Before Ash was able to shield Pikachu, however, the electric rodent sent a thunder shock attack to counter the weakened ghost.

The pumpkin's energy was far less than what Pikachu was carrying, therefore the electric attack should have worked but surprisingly quick for a massive thing it was, Wobbuffet leapt in front of its comrade and used mirror coat. The thunder shock bounced off the enemies and sprang towards Ash and Pikachu.

With the remaining seconds Ash had left before the attack landed, he swiped Pikachu in his quavering grasp and shot into the air, dodging the full blow of the counterattack, only his arm getting shocked.

Ash grunted in pain as he flew behind a sail's pillar. "You all right, Pikachu?" he asked, wincing through his pained grin.

"Cha…" Pikachu nodded, breathlessly.

Ash tried to ignore the numbing that coursed through his left arm while holding onto Pikachu. He peeked passed his shoulder from behind the pillar and saw that the Pumpkaboo was recovering from its paralysis. As for Wobbuffet, the blob returned to its stoic stance.

It was clear to Ash that it was acting as a shield for Pumpkaboo. Wobbuffet was not the kind of Pokemon that was the first to attack, instead it was more equipped with the ability to counter any moves with double the power.

"We're going to have to attack Wobbuffet when it's not looking," whispered Ash, still eyeing the Captain's Pokemon. "But we also have to worry about Pumpkaboo…hmm…"

While Ash tried to think of a plan to outwit Jessie's Pokemon, his left arm was succumbing to the overwhelming numbness. There was no telling how long it would remain paralyzed and since Ash was not a Pokemon, he did not have any special abilities in healing himself.

But Ash couldn't hide. If he remained where he was, he and Pikachu would get caught and likely get hurt even more. His mind flashed over to his friends who were valiantly fighting against the pirates. He had to consider that their Pokemon were gradually growing tired and that his friends could get hurt.

Then Misty entered his head. She had saved him and was not going to let her down, again. He imagined Misty's voice somewhere, yelling at him to hurry and think of something. Even though pressure would normally make things worse, whenever Misty encouraged Ash, he managed to succeed.

Letting a gulp slide down his throat, Ash's nostrils flared in response to the nagging determination he carried to settle the score.

Looking down at Pikachu who was watching its trainer, waiting for a command. "I know you're tired, buddy," he began sweetly. "But I'm going to need you to—ugh!" he exclaimed suddenly through gritted teeth.

"Pikapi, pikachu!" Pikachu tugged on Ash's shirt with concern.

"I'm okay," he breathed. His arm was falling limp as the pricking sensation continued. "I'm going—to distract them."

He looked passed the pillar again and saw that Pumpkaboo and Wobbuffet were still there much to his relief. However, the Captain was still nowhere in sight. He ignored her absence at the moment, though for he wanted to defeat Jessie's Pokemon first and pursue her later.

"I need you to attack them both when they—aren't l—looking," Ash went on. "Okay?"

Pikachu looked nervously at its trainer. It was not worried at all about its well-being but of Ash's. Hesitance was etched on the rodent's face but it wanted to trust Ash.

"I'm going to fly and get their attention. I want you to sneak up and use a thunderbolt attack. But—conserve your energy. Don't worry about me."

Pikachu's eyes glistened with worry but gave an affirmative 'Pika!' and they both peered down before they put their plan in action.

"Okay, let's do this—" Ash began to say, turning to face Pikachu once more. However, his eyes noticed something sharp swing itself at him. In the nick of time, Ash ducked out of sight from behind the pillar, his hat no longer on his head.

Once away from the sudden ambush, Ash discovered Jessie crouched on the beam of the same sail he was hiding behind; his hat impaled by the Captain's hooked hand.

Ash held Pikachu tight to his chest as he glowered at Jessie who no longer presented a calm demeanor, but a look of dementedness on her face. Her scowl alone made Ash gulp nervously. He might just have to abandon his plan.

"Good luck trying to attack my Pokemon now, boy," snarled the Captain, getting onto her feet. "This _should_ have been your head." She looked at the green hat that clung to her hook. A look of sheer disappointment graced her face as she continued to glare at the headwear.

"I don't need luck!" Ash spat, not knowing what else to say. He felt his stomach tie in knots, feeling somewhat cornered.

"Then prove it!" growled Jessie, ripping the hat from her hooked hand and tossing it over her shoulder in contempt.

"Two Pokemon against one is cheating," Ash said through his clenched jaws.

"You ought to know by now, brat that I don't follow anyone's rules!" Jessie sneered. "How naïve are you going to remain? You're friends should know better than to rely on some stupid twerp who thinks that Team Rocket would ever play fair!"

Pikachu wriggled out of Ash's shaky grasp and hobbled onto its trainer's head. "Pikachu!" The mouse shot a thunderbolt towards Jessie in fury.

The Captain deflected the electric attack though using her hooked hand as a lighting rod. "Looks like Pikachu is as naïve is as you are!" Jessie hissed.

"Don't say anything about Pikachu!" Ash growled, one fist clenched while his left hand twitched. "Why don't we finish this already?"

"_I_ decide when it's finished, boy," Jessie sneered once more, beckoning to herself. She removed her sword from its casement and took a bow.

Ash reached for his dagger on his belt, clenching the small blade tightly with his good hand as he hovered closer to the Captain. "Pikachu," Ash said. "Try to get out of here. Find Misty, she'll look after you."

"Pikachu…" Pikachu tried to argue with its trainer, not wanting to abandon Ash, especially since Ash was injured.

"Pikachu, please," Ash implored. "Don't worry about me."

"Don't feed it lies, twerp," Jessie said, baring her sword in front of her.

"Don't listen to her," Ash said resolutely. "I need you to find Misty. Both of you look after each other. Don't mind me."

"Pikapi," the rodent began.

"Trust me," Ash breathed, exhausted. "I need you to be safe, go!"

Begrudgingly, Pikachu leapt off its trainer's head as Ash swung his dagger viciously at Jessie who deflected each move with either her sword or hooked hand.

Pikachu landed on another beam and was going to jump to another one in hopes of finding Misty somewhere below but stopped. It looked down to see that Pumpkaboo had recovered from its paralysis and was ascending slowly up the pillar. Pikachu's eyes darted from the ghost to Ash. It wanted to obey its partner's wishes but couldn't let him fight alone, especially with an injured arm.

Despite the exhausting overwhelming it, Pikachu dove towards both Wobbuffet and Pumpkaboo. Both Pokemon were not paying attention to what was heading towards them This was Pikachu's chance; it released another thunder bolt attack, much stronger than the other one.

The attack jolted both Pumpkaboo and Wobbuffet who didn't have time to counter it.

"Pikachu, no," Ash grunted, looking down while blocking Jessie's sword from slicing his face in half.

Jessie was unrelenting, swinging her sword and hooked hand at every possible chance. She was not going to be generous at all. Ash struggled trying to remain balanced and shielding himself from the attacks.

Jessie stole a glance down to the stern. Pumpkaboo and Wobbuffet were paralyzed and had fainted. She also saw Pikachu, its breath heavy and its legs wobbly. Angry that her Pokemon were defeated, Jessie knew that Pikachu was running out steam fast. It would likely not have the strength left to climb up the pillar to defend Ash. It was now a battle between Ash and her. No Pokemon, no allies, just them.

With the taste of victory moments away, Jessie unleashed another flurry of jabs with her sword and hook. But to her dismay and frustration Ash was still able to defend himself. Even after all the swings, Jessie only managed tear one of Ash's sleeve, not even breaking skin.

"Give up," she said, closing in on her enemy with both her weapons.

"You've known me for a while, Captain. Giving up is not in my nature," Ash said, holding his dagger before him, deflecting a blow from Jessie.

Ash tried to push her away with his good arm, while the other arm was too numb to move. Jessie tried pushing her blade and hook down to Ash's face.

_It's over for you_, Jessie thought devilishly to herself. Using all the strength she had left, the Captain pressed her blade onwards, causing Ash's dagger to quiver beneath her sword. _Almost_…

The dagger slipped and Ash fell back, not wanting the Captain to scathe him. He landed roughly on his back on the beam and Jessie immediately kicked the dagger out of Ash's grasp, sending it plummeting towards the stern.

Ash tried to roll over to grab his doomed weapon, but his throat was abruptly pinned by Jessie's boot. She held her sword close to his nose as he gagged and tried lifting Jessie's foot off.

Jessie looked down at her fallen victim with a victorious glimmer in her smirk. Her breathing was haggard but the taste of triumph was too sweet for her to succumb to exhaustion.

"If only you gave up," she sighed, her face glistening with sweat in the sunlight. "It's a shame your girlfriend isn't here to help you." She pressed her foot with more force causing Ash to choke. "I told you I would finish it."

Ash tried to will his other arm to move but it still lay limp over the beam. His feet kicked in agony, his brain dying for breath.

Barely able to move his head, Ash resorted to thrashing his legs until he felt them hit Jessie's other foot.

Instantly, Jessie's boot released Ash's throat as her other foot was kicked off the beam and she fell. She did not plummet to the floor, however as she quickly took hold of the beam with her arms, allowing her sword to fall like the dagger did and her legs dangling.

Ash inhaled the air that he was dying for, his breathing becoming rampant. And once he didn't feel so lightheaded he dove towards Pikachu who had collapsed on the stern.

"P—pika—pikachu," he huffed, still out of breath. "Buddy, are you okay?"

Pikachu stirred as Ash's good hand caressed it. "Pikapi?"

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed happily, picking Pikachu up gently. "We'll get you some rest."

Although it was exhausted beyond endurance, Pikachu gave Ash a happy and grateful smile.

"I don't think so!"

Ash got to his feet with Pikachu in his arm, turning with baleful eyes at the source of the voice.

Jessie had reached the floor, using her hooked hand to slide down the pillar without harming herself. She swiped the sword off the floor and marched over to Ash and Pikachu threateningly.

"Pika…" Pikachu growled, sparks emanating from its sacs.

"Save your energy, Pikachu," Ash instructed. He backed away not wanting Pikachu to wear itself out anymore.

Jessie broke into a run, the sword in her hand looking menacingly as she screamed towards her targets.

Ash hugged Pikachu more firmly, waiting for the sword to pierce him but it never came. Instead he felt a spray of cold water and the heard the sound of a powerful gush.

Jessie had been attacked with a strong hydro pump and was sent flying backwards. Ash looked around to see where the water attack had come from and—

"Ash! Pikachu!"

Spinning around on the slippery surface, Ash saw Misty running towards him.

"Misty," he sighed with relief.

Misty was out of breath herself and a little soaked. She was happy to see that Ash was okay but her smile vanished once she saw the state that Pikachu was in.

"Oh no, what happened?" she asked, panic rising in her throat.

"Pikachu's fine, we both are," Ash replied breathlessly. "Hey, what was that?"

"What?" Misty asked, rubbing Pikahu's ears tenderly.

"What attacked—?" Ash stopped once he saw something massive stomp over. The creature towered over he and Misty with intimidating stature. Although it's large jaw and gargantuan claws were far more fearsome.

"How did Feraligatr get on the ship?" Ash asked.

Misty suddenly realized the presence of the water Pokemon, looking over her shoulder and then back at Ash releasing a few giggles. Ash looked at her stupefied.

"What's so funny?" he dared to ask.

Misty shook her head. "Nothing. I helped Feraligatr get up on the ship, though it wasn't easy…" Her eyes trailed over to the edge of the portside where a large net hung. "I can't blame it though. It's not a climber."

Ash's eyes widened, impressed that Misty was able get near such a ferocious looking Pokemon. But then again, she is an expert in water types. "Misty you're amazing," he said, still in awe.

Misty felt her face heat up and she turned away, grinning. "Thanks. But—we have to get off this ship!"

"Right!" Ash agreed.

"Uh…what in the name—" moaned a voice that caused Ash, Misty and Feraligatr to turn to with intense glares.

"How—huh?!" Jessie said, getting up before her eyes befell the frightening Feraligatr standing behind Misty and Ash.

The gator Pokemon released a bone-chilling growl that rang throughout the ship.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jessie snarled, but didn't approach them. She was glued to her spot in terror.

A smug look embedded on Ash's face, he was the first to speak up. "It's over, Captain."

Despite the presence of Feraligatr, Jessie did not show much signs of giving up. "No it's not! I'm not through with you yet!" She rose to her feet, the sword in her wet hand, limping forward.

The Feraligatr took one stomp before Misty and Ash.

"I wouldn't do anything, Jessie," Misty barked. "Like Ash said, it's over."

Jessie forced an impish smirk on her soaked face. "Of course you'd agree with your boyfriend."

Misty huffed through her nostrils. She was not going to let herself feel embarrassed at the moment. She stood before Feraligatr, her fists clenched. "Give it up, Jessie!"

"No!" the Captain boomed, rushing forward with the sword.

Feraligatr pushed passed Misty and Ash and unleashed a powerful aqua jet, which was hurtled towards the Captain. Jessie was hit once again with the water attack and crashed to the edge of the ship once more.

"There's no point in convincing her," Ash said quickly. He looked back down at Pikachu who was fighting off sleep, then turned to Misty with concerned eyes. "We have to get out of here. Let's round our up our friends."

Misty agreed. She and Ash leapt into the air, gliding to the deck where their friends continued to battle. Sadly some of their Pokemon along with the pirates' had fainted.

Tracey's Scyther was spread eagled by the Captain's cabin and the Pokemon watcher was holding onto Jame's collar, angrily.

"What'd you do to my Scyther?!" Tracey demanded, shaking James violently.

By James's feet laid what looked like an empty shell that smoked. Among the other fallen Pokemon were two Raticate, a Mightyena and sadly Gary's Umbreon.

"Ash!" Max cried out, noticing his friend's presence. "It's Ash and Misty and Pikachu!"

"The twerp?" Meowth croaked as it was entwined in Chespin's vine whip.

"W—where's Jessie?" James asked, worriedly.

Upon the question of where their captain was, the pirates stopped commanding their remaining Pokemon, halting the battles.

The pirates looked around the deck. Jessie was nowhere near them, leaving them all dumbfounded as to what they were supposed to do now.

"What should we do?" one pirate asked, clueless.

There was a long, cutting silence as the crew waited for someone to give them a command. Ash and Misty landed before their friends.

"You guys are okay," Cilan sighed with relief.

"How are you guys?" Misty asked quickly.

"We've been better," replied Brock. "But we're glad your both okay. And Pikachu…?"

"Pikachu's weak," Ash said.

"Where's Jessie?" asked Clemont.

"Don't worry about her right now," Misty said. "Recall your Pokemon, we're leaving this ship."

"How?" asked Gary, after he recalled his Umbreon back into its Pokeball. The others did the same, with the exception of Drayden.

"Flygon will take us back to the island," Drayden said, looking at his beloved dragon.

"Are you sure it can carry all of us?" Tracey asked, releasing James.

"Flygon's strong enough!" Iris chirped.

"They're right, though," Drayden said suddenly, looking at Ash's friends. "I don't want to overexert it…"

Misty stepped forward, gesturing to herself. "I can carry either Max or Bonnie on my back."

"Yeah and I can carry one of you guys too," Ash said, trying to hide the fact that one arm was still numb. "I need someone to look after Pikachu, though."

Gary stepped forward with his arms out. "I will."

"Thanks, Gary," Ash said, handing Pikachu off to the spiky-haired boy delicately.

"Think that'll work, Drayden?" Misty asked, hope etched on her lips.

The white bearded man thought for a moment before turning to his trusty dragon for a response. Flygon nodded. "Alright then!" Drayden said.

"Hold it!" James said. "No one's going anywhere until we find Jessie—"

"AAAHHHH!" came an approaching screech, following by rumbling.

"Was that…" Meowth asked nervously.

"Jessie?" James finished.

The Captain emerged, running towards her crew in fear. "James! Meowth! Do something!"

Feraligatr stomped over to where everyone was standing, causing uproar among the pirates. They all began to scramble in frenzy.

"Whoa, Feraliagtr," Max said in disbelief.

"C'mon!" Misty called out to her friends. Drayden was the first to hop onto Flygon, followed by Gary with Pikachu then Iris, Cilan, Clemont and finally Brock.

Misty crouched down with her back turned to Bonnie. "Hop on and don't let go, okay?" she told the young blonde sweetly.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Misty's neck gently and Misty lifted her small body onto her back. Ash let Max climb on him as well, forcing his left arm to hold onto Max's leg.

"Everyone ready?" Ash asked.

"Ready!" everyone replied.

Drayden then instructed Flygon to take flight, being the first to leave the ship. The watercraft quaked as the pirates all huddled near Team Rocket. Feraligatr launched attack after attack, destroying the sails, having them come crashing down.

Ash and Misty both launched into the air, holding onto Max and Bonnie respectively. But as they soared after Flygon, Misty paused, looking down at Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr!" she called out.

Ash's ears picked up on Misty's yell and stopped too looking down at the water Pokemon wrecking havoc aboard the ship.

The water Pokemon paused just as it was about to launch another devastating attack. It looked up at Misty who was gazing at it with concern. The Pokemon's eyes glistened with reassurance, raising a heavy claw; giving Misty what appeared to be thumbs up with its fearsome claw.

Feeling a rush of gratitude for the gator, Misty called out once more before taking off for good. "Thank you!"

Ash's face bore a smile, looking on for one last moment before Misty glided towards him, beckoning him to move on.

Misty and Ash flew away, exchanging looks of triumph and relief as the sound of Feraligatr released one last growl before unleashing a hyper beam. The echoes of Team Rocket and the pirates being the last sounds that graced Misty's ears.

* * *

The flight back was far more exhausting than when Misty and Ash flew out to the ocean, trying to find the pirate ship. It was different this time around for Misty was carrying a small girl on her back. She assumed that it would not be as strenuous since they were flying but was surprised to her backache at its hunched position.

She remained patient, though for she wanted to reach the island with Bonnie and the others safely. And Bonnie was lightweight but the strain of holding onto her depleted Misty's remaining strength.

The same could be said for Ash, whose left arm remained numb. He instructed Max to hold onto to him tightly for the black haired trainer only had one good arm to work with.

It turns out the pirate ship had sailed a considerable amount into the ocean, making the trip back to the mainland much longer. Thankfully, though after what felt like about an hour, the island came into view and the long blanket of water was reaching its end.

Following Flygon, everyone soared passed the shore and above the jungle. Misty looked down as the campsite vanished from sight. She had a feeling she knew where they were headed.

Drayden instructed his dragon to start its descent into the Dragon Village. Misty and Ash did the same, aiming for the village center where a few villagers were already awake for the morning.

"Iris and Drayden have returned!" the old woman that Misty remembered from their encounter back at the campsite, croaked happily.

The other villagers around looked on, greeting them all with a cheer.

Once Misty's feet graced the ground, Bonnie climbed off allowing Misty to arch her back, relieving the stiffness that had accumulated. "We made it, Bonnie," she said to the young blonde who chirped with agreement, then ran over to her brother who awkwardly fell off Flygon.

Misty then turned to Ash who already dropped Max off gently, then rushed over to Gary who still held Pikachu in his arms. The redhead followed after him.

"How is it?" Misty asked while Brock came over to examine the rodent.

"Pikachupi," Pikachu sighed as it saw Misty looming nearby with a smile.

"Pikachu," Misty said, happy to see that the mouse was still conscious.

"You'll be alright, buddy," Ash said, rubbing Pikacu's head affectionately, to which the mouse accepted.

"It's just exhausted," concluded Brock. "Some rest and some food should help it feel better."

And with the mention of food came a collective rumbling from Ash's friends.

"Maybe some food would do us some good too," joked Max.

The laughter that erupted was short lived once a mighty orange, yet gentle looking dragon approached them, landing on the ground with grace.

Dragonite helped someone off its back and to everyone's relief, Lance climbed off, feeling much better than before. Dragonite made it back to the village just in time to heal Lance of the poison.

The dragon trainer's cape was missing and held one arm to his ribs, which were bandaged up.

"Lance I'm glad you're okay!" Ash exclaimed.

The red-haired man gave Ash a weak smile, before focusing his gaze at Ash's limp left arm. "Thanks to Dragonite here and to all of you of course. Ash, what's wrong with your arm?"

"Hm?" Ash said and then was reminded by the numbness that made him feel lopsided. "Oh, I think it's paralyzed."

Lance gave him a nod without pressing on how exactly Ash's arm became stunned. "Come," he gestured to everyone. "We have plenty of medicine and potions for the Pokemon and we have something for your arm, Ash."

"That's a relief," Cilan sighed, motioning over to where Lance directed everyone.

"Breakfast should be ready too, if anyone's hungry!" Iris said, her eyes glistening with hunger and everyone's mouths watering.

Lance led the way with Dragonite to a large hut. Gary had passed Pikachu over to Ash's good arm and they both followed the dragon trainer. The others followed them with Iris, Drayden, Tracey, Max and Misty behind everyone else.

"Hey is that—" Max began spotting something flapping its way towards them.

The creature that was approaching was small and frail looking. As it flapped its small wings, it looked rather pathetic.

"How did Archen make it off the ship?" Misty asked, cocking a brow as the small bird stopped in front of her and Iris. She and the dragon princess crouched down as it hopped on its feet.

"Archen!" it crowed.

"It must have flew over here," Tracey studied, wishing he had his sketchbook with him.

"Hmmph, what's it doing following us?" Iris asked, suspiciously.

There was something about the Archen that did not seem threatening. It was a member of the pirate crew but it never really fought. It's only use for the crew seemed to be that it worked as an alarm to alert everyone of intruders.

"What's it expecting from us?" Iris said. "Does it want us to take care of it or something?"

"Doesn't it belong to Team Rocket or one of the pirates?" Misty asked. The bird looked harmless and although it worked for Team Rocket, Misty found it hard to believe that it's intentions was bad.

"I don't think so," Drayden gruffed, now among the spectators, kneeling down to stare at it.

"Hey Archen, do you have a trainer?" asked Tracey.

Archen turned to the Pokemon watcher with a blank stare, tilting its head to the side.

Iris then stood up, followed by everyone else. "It doesn't even know…"

"What's going to happen to it then?" asked Max, his arms crossed.

"It'll probably just live freely on the island," Drayden deduced, stroking his beard.

Iris shook her head. "No." She pulled out a Pokeball from her pocket and dropped it onto top of the bird's head. Archen was collected into the Pokeball causing it to twitch a little before it paused, confirming that Iris successfully caught it.

"Why did you catch it?" Max asked incredulously.

The others were just as dumbfounded that Iris caught the pesky bird. She didn't seem to be fond of it at all and being a dragon trainer, it seemed odd for her to catch any other type of Pokemon.

Iris bent down and picked up the ball before releasing Archen. "Now it has a proper home." She smiled at the bird Pokemon who flapped its wings happily.

"Archen! Archen!"

"That was nice of you, Iris," Misty said, a grin stretching across her face as she watched how excited the Archen was.

"It's not so bad after all," the dragon princess explained. "I'll train it along my dragons. Maybe it'll evolve into an Archeops too! How does that sound Archen?"

The bird just flapped its wings jubilantly, flying over to Iris's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek sweetly.

* * *

After resting and healing up, breakfast was served within the large hut that Lance led everyone to earlier. All Pokemon were healed to perfection. Flygon had recharged its energy after the long battle and flight back to the village. Scyther and Umbreon were conscious again and the other Pokemon got to take it easy, chowing on some delicious Pokefood.

And Pikachu was back to its normal and energetic self. As for Ash, his arm was no longer stunned and he regained the feeling in his limb again.

While everyone continued to have seconds and thirds of breakfast and take part in morning chatter, Misty stood outside the hut, which was right by the village center. She gawked at the erected statue of a Dragonite, being the centerpiece to the entire village.

"Some night, huh?"

Misty turned to see that Ash had followed her with Pikachu on his shoulder. The gym leader beamed at the two, glad to have them in her presence.

"How're you both feeling?" she asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out happily, leaping into Misty's arms for hug.

Misty giggled, holding Pikachu close but gentle. "Glad to hear it, Pikachu," she said.

Her gaze then swept over to the boy in front of her. Ash watched both his friends for a moment, glad to have them both safe and unharmed.

"It's been quite the adventure," Misty said suddenly.

Ash nodded, motioning over to the statue. "Say Misty, I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Misty's eyes softened knowing what he was alluding to. She felt a little awkward that he brought it up again, but she appreciated the apology nonetheless.

"Thanks, Ash," she whispered, feeling her ears warm up. "I'm sorry too—"

"Don't be," interrupted Ash. "I was being immature. And Misty?"

"Hm?" Misty waited a moment, hoping the increasing shades of pink would vanish before facing him.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Ash said lowly. Misty looked baffled, as Ash's face grew crimson. His left arm, no longer numb, rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Don't mention it," Misty said. _Anytime_…she told herself silently.

A minute passed with Ash and Misty gazing at each other, content smiles etched on their faces. Pikachu hopped out of Misty's grasp as he saw that Archen and Dedenne had emerged from the hut. The Pokemon began to play together having Ash and Misty something other than each other to stare at.

There was still something on Misty's mind, however. She turned back to her best friend, looking puzzled. "What do you think happened to Feraligatr?"

Ash faced the redhead with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it's okay. It's a strong thing."

"Why does it have it out for Team Rocket? Especially Jessie?"

"When it was a Totodile, Team Rocket captured its siblings," Ash explained with a saddened sigh. "No one really knows what happened to it, but when Feraligatr was young it was the only one that managed to escape. Jessie was the one who initiated the capture."

"How do you know all that?"

"The mermaids told me. Feraligatr lives near their lagoon and they said they saw Team Rocket sail away with Totodile."

"That's awful…" Misty said, feeling sympathy for the Feraligatr. "I just hope your right about it, being okay."

"Trust me, it'll be fine."

"And what about Team Rocket?" Misty suddenly asked as her eyes followed the playful Archen.

Ash simply shrugged, no sense of distress on his expression. "Who knows? They'll probably be back."

"Doesn't that worry you?" Misty asked, not comprehending Ash's calm demeanor.

"It's Team Rocket," Ash sighed, plainly. "You know them, not willing to give up."

"So, they're just going to try again?"

"Misty," Ash began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about them."

"It's not them I'm worried about," murmured Misty.

"Or me…" Ash said. "Maybe they'll be back, maybe not. But there's no point in worrying about them. We need to carry on and live our life. They don't control us, Mist."

Misty stared at her friend in amazement. When did he get so philosophical? Either way, Ash was right. Team Rocket were persistent but worrying about what they were up to was pointless. Her friends were safe and unharmed. The island continued to function peacefully.

The redhead sighed through her nostrils, looking at the statue then back to Ash. She didn't want her stay in Neverland to end. She wanted to continue having adventures alongside her friends, alongside Ash. But she had a job to fulfill. She had to return.

"Ash," she said, a bittersweet taste lodged on her tongue. "I have to go back."

Ash huffed, realizing that the time had come already. He didn't want to hold her back, especially since she had an important job to do. But that didn't mean he wasn't upset about the inevitable goodbye.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll take you back home."

* * *

Misty returned to the hut, bidding everyone farewell and hopes of seeing each other again. Everyone saw her, Ash and Pikachu off as they launched into the air, disappearing into the clouds.

Ash and Misty flew higher and higher, reaching a large mass of clouds. Shutting her eyes as they soared through, she then opened them to be greeted by the twinkling sky and the view of Cerulean City beneath them.

It was like time barely passed while she was in Neverland. Two days on the island was practically two minutes in Cerulean City. The air was nipping at Misty's bare feet and exposed arms, sending a crawl up her spine.

The Dewgong replica on top of Cerulean Gym was growing closer now, which meant that her home nearby was coming close as well. The sounds of the bustling city greeted Misty's ears and she could not believe how much she missed the loud noise that rung throughout Cerulean.

They passed the Gym and went to the open window on the second floor of the house nearby. Misty had come home at last.

The window was left opened, thankfully and Misty climbed in, landing on the bedroom floor. She wondered if she would ever be able to fly again after tonight.

Ash hovered by the window frame with Pikachu nestled on his shoulder.

Misty looked around her room, seeing it untouched and just as she left it; the sheets on her bed askew from when she climbed out in haste, the lamp still on and the curtains parted.

As much fun she had in Neverland, Misty was happy to be back home. Lying under the stars on the jungle floor or gliding under the moonlight could compare to the familiar comfort that her home did.

Turning on her heel, she looked at Ash, her eyes shaking not wanting to say goodbye.

"Sorry about your hat," she said, putting off the bittersweet farewell.

Ash let out a chuckle, rubbing the top of his black hair. "I'll live."

A pregnant pause consumed the bedroom. It was getting much harder to separate the longer they waited. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and nuzzled Misty's ankle.

"Pikachupi," it said sweetly.

"I'll miss you too, Pikachu," Misty said, feeling tears prick her eyes. She picked the rodent up in her arms, squeezing it with all the affection she could muster before letting it go, dropping to the floor.

"I guess I better get some sleep," said Misty finally.

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "I guess I should be getting back then."

Misty nodded giving Ash one last fleeting look. "Thanks for the adventure, Ash."

Ash landed on his feet, slowly inching closer to Misty. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, breathing into her shoulder. "Thanks for everything, Mist. I'll miss you."

Misty's fingers dug into Ash's shirt as the tears began to fall out of her green eyes. "I'll miss you, too."

Breaking away, Misty quickly wiped her eyes dry and gave Ash and Pikachu a smile. Pikachu had returned to Ash's shoulder and they made their way to the windowsill.

"See ya when I see ya," Ash said.

"Be safe, please?" Misty asked with chuckle.

"I'm always careful, Misty," Ash groaned playfully.

Misty rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Pikachu. "You'll look after him, right?"

"Pikapika!"

Misty made her way towards the window to properly see Ash and Pikachu off. Ash had already stepped out, floating nearby. The redhead leaned passed the windowsill, giving Ash one last fleeting look. She'd sorely miss him but knew that there would always be a chance to reunite.

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash said tilting his head to face Pikachu on his shoulder. The rodent nodded, as Ash turned to face Misty for one final time.

In the moonlight it looked as though Ash's face turned a pale pink, stunning Misty as she waited for him to fly off. But before Ash left, he floated a little closer towards Misty and gave her a swift peck on the cheek. Misty then felt her face warm up while she tried her best to look nonchalant. She relished the gesture inwardly, gazing as Ash gave her one final smile before he shot straight into the starry sky.

"Goodbye," she whispered. The tears began to run down her face again, but this time Misty allowed them to. Her mind reflected on all that she just experienced and wished to relive. But now that she was back home, it was time to get back to normal.

Misty shut her window and pulled her curtains over the glass, making her way over to her bed. Settling herself onto the comfy mattress, Misty pulled the sheets over her body, switching off her lamp.

She laid in the darkness, staring up to the ceiling, expecting sleep to come but it seemed to evade her. She had wanted nothing more than to sleep after helping her sisters with their play but after her adventures on Neverland, sleep was the last thing she cared about.

Misty cradled her head with her hands, thinking back on all that went through in Neverland, hoping that one day she would return. She hoped that one day her friend would return and whisk her away on another journey of excitement.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Misty?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hello? Misty?"

Misty did not know when she fell asleep but it was clear that it was now morning when she awoke to the rapture on her bedroom door. She rubbed her eyes blearily, squinting as the sun beamed through her diaphanous drapes.

"Are you awake yet?" came the muffled voice of Daisy from beyond the door.

"Yeah, come in," Misty yawned, stretching her limbs out.

The door opened with a creak and in came Daisy, Violet and Lily. All three sisters gathered towards Misty.

"Geez, Misty, I'm surprised you're still in bed," Lily noted.

"What time is it?" Misty croaked, trying to find a clock.

"It's only five past ten," Daisy replied simply.

"But you're normally up at the crack of dawn," said Violet.

"So what's up?" Misty asked, rising into a seated position, her green eyes coming into focus.

Violet and Lily turned to the eldest, Daisy for her to explain.

"We wanted to thank you for helping us out," Daisy started. "So we thought maybe you'd like to take day trip to Seafoam Islands."

Misty looked at Daisy at first confused, still in a state of drowsiness. But once she wrapped her head around the invitation, Misty perked up, excited.

"That sounds fun! I'd love to!"

"Perfect, get dressed, meet us at the lobby of the gym, okay?" Daisy instructed and she and Violet and Lily left Misty's room.

As Misty got up to get ready, her mind suddenly flashed to memories of Ash, Pikachu, fairies, pirates and mermaids.

"What that all a dream?" she asked herself. The memories then became clear to her and she concluded that there was no way that her excursion in Neverland was something that she dreamt up.

After getting dressed and ready, she walked over to the Gym nearby, entering the lobby.

"Ready!" she said.

"Great!" Lily chimed.

"The mail came," Violet said dully, handing most of it to Misty as she and her other sisters marched over to the exit.

"Look they featured us in this issue of _Indigo League Weekly_," Lily exclaimed, holding onto the magazine that arrived with the mail.

"They featured the gym in this issue, you mean," Daisy noted. "What's it say?"

As Misty's older sisters flipped through the magazine, she shuffled through the mail that she was given. Most of them were bills for the Gym and a few others offering subscriptions to certain brands of Pokefood. And the last one was much different.

It was a letter and it was addressed to Misty. The redhead dropped the remaining mail at the front desk and examined the letter in her hand. It was sent from Kalos.

Tearing the envelope gently, Misty pulled out the letter and read it. Her eyes widened in disbelief as they scanned each word.

_Dear Misty,_

_I know it's been forever since I wrote you a letter or called—or visited, but—I've been busy…_

_Well, sort of. As you probably know I've been in Kalos, joining the Kalos League and challenging gym after gym. I met a few friends along the way: Clemont and his sister Bonnie and a girl named Serena who I met when I was much younger. Small world, huh?_

_So far I earned two badges! I got the Bug Badge from Santalune City and the Cliff Badge from Cyllage City. Oh and let me tell you about the town we passed through before we made it to Cyllage._

_It's called Ambrette Town and it's on a beach! The best part is, is that the town has a cool aquarium, the Ambrette Aquarium! Have you heard of it? _

_We got to take a tour of it and it's so pretty in there. It made me think of you! I think you'd really like it Misty. It reminded me of the Cerulean Gym but this aquarium had so many different kinds of Pokemon I have never seen before as well as some that I am familiar with like Goldeen. _

_I'm currently in Shalour City. I met the Gym Leader already and she has a really tough Lucario that get this, Mega Evolves! I'm learning so many new things on this journey. I learned about another type of Pokemon, fairy type!_

_I hope everything is going swell back at Cerulean for you Misty! I'll try to give you a call if I get the chance. If not, I'll try to write send another letter. _

_Hope you don't overexert yourself at the Gym. You need a break once in a while. Anyways, I'll see ya when I see ya!_

_P.S. Pikachu says hi!_

_Ash_

Misty read the letter over again, somewhat jealous reading about all his adventures in Kalos. But she was happy for him and felt her heart flutter when Ash wrote that the Ambrette Aquarium reminded him of her.

It had been ages since Misty received a letter from Ash or heard from him. At least that's what she thought, until her eyes landed on the final sentence, 'see ya when I see ya!'

Ash said the same thing last night after he dropped her off to her bedroom. Misty was stupefied and wasn't sure what she experienced last night. Was it a dream or did it actually happen?

In the letter Ash mentioned his friends that Misty supposedly met. And if Ash is still in Kalos then how was he in Neverland?

"Misty, let's go!" Lily called.

"Can't be late for the ferry!" Daisy said, leading the way out of the gym.

Misty nodded, folding the letter back up and stuffing it into her bag. As she ran after her sisters, Misty's mind buzzed with everything that was on her mind.

Deep down, Misty believed that her adventure in Neverland indeed happened. And even though she could not explain how Ash was back in Kalos, she was glad to know that no matter where he was, her best friend still thought of her.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it! I am happy to conclude this story and would like to say how much I enjoyed writing this fic! This at the moment is my first and only multi chapter fic.

I'd like to thank everyone who read AND reviewed my story. Your feedback has meant a lot and helped motivate me when it came to writing each chapter.

Some last minute clarifications:

**Ash**- Peter Pan

**Misty**- Wendy and/or Jane (I find her to be more on the Jane side, but she can relate to both)

**Pikachu**- Tinker Bell (I changed up this role quite a bit. I'm truly not a huge fan of Tinker Bell in general so I wanted Pikachu to portray a much nicer interpretation on the character)

**Jessie**- Captain Hook

**James and Meowth**- Smee

**Gary, Brock, Tracey, Max, Cilan and Clemont**- The Lost Boys

**Bonnie**- Lost Girl and Michael and John (a fusion of all three)

**Feraligatr**- The alligator/crocodile (originally supposed to be a Krookodile but ground types plus water does not make sense)

**May, Dawn and Serena**- The mermaids

**Iris**- Tiger Lily

**Drayden, Lance and Dragon Villagers**- The Native Americans

Misty's sisters are themselves and Archen was added because I thought it fit the parrot aboard a pirate ship role. Pirates are just regular pirates. The Fairy Pokemon in the Fairy Hollow are the fairies in Peter Pan.

And that's all! I hope everyone enjoyed this final chapter and the entire story as a whole. Please leave your final thoughts; I am eager to read them!

Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
